Welcome to Fairy Tail Café!
by JChrista
Summary: "Welcome to Fairy Tail Café, Master! I'll be at your service today!" It's a famous maid café in Magnolia City with pretty girls as the maids: Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, and Natsu. Hmm? Something seems not right.
1. Chapter 1 - Job

****I don't usually write AN at the beginning of a story. But I think this is a bit crucial so, here I go.****

****This is a _BOYS-LOVE_ STORY and also contains BOY _CROSS-DRESSING _AS GIRL! So, _please_ for everyone who don't like this _kind_ of story, all you have to do is click the 'Back' button on the upper-left side (or wherever the 'Back' button is) of your screen, or just punch the 'Backspace' button on your keyboard. I don't want to force you to read, especially if you hate it, so don't bother to scroll down to read and review if it's only for _bashing_ me. Thank you very much for understanding, people! I love you all!  
****

**And for those who like this kind of story, I really welcome all of you to read. All the constructive-reviews will be very appreciated! Happy reading and reviewing! Hehehe.^^**

* * *

**/ CHAPTER 1 – **_**Job**_** /**

At a barber shop: "Are you sure you're a boy? Because your hair is pink."

_Twitch._

At a convention store: "Sorry, we are not in need of new employees. But you can be my _personal servant_, if you know what I mean. Such a pretty face _(wink)."_

_Twitch. Twitch._

At a building contractors department: "We need _men_, not _women_."

_SNAP._

* * *

_**/ WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL CAFÉ /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: AU, human world, no magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Gray x Natsu, (oneside)Sting x Natsu**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: !BOYS LOVE!, cross-dressing, cursing, OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

"Wendy, I'm home."

"Welcome home, Natsu." Wendy greeted. "So, how was it? Any luck for today?"

"Luck my ass. Why does everybody often think I'm a _girl_?! Are they so against pink haired guy?" Natsu flopped on the couch.

"Hahaha. Maybe they're just jealous because your hair is beautiful." Wendy said while preparing their dinner. "Here's your dinner."

"Thanks, Wendy." Natsu took the plate and started eating. "That stupid old man, leaving without saying anything with taking all of my secret savings. And how did he know I hid the money under the table. Geez..."

"Well, it can't be helped. Dad is always like that, isn't he? He just has that radar of money." Wendy sat down next to her big brother. "But I agree, this time it's just too much. Leaving us for more than 3 months already."

"Yeah..."

'_Tomorrow I need to try harder on finding a job.'_

.

.

.

"Natsu, I'm going to school."

"Okay. Take care, Wendy. I too, will be leaving soon."

"... You know... I really wish... I could be any help to you and get a job too. It's just not fair I'm getting all the educations while you're not."

Natsu saw his little sister and smiled. "Your job is to go to school and study hard for your future. We may be poor and it's already too late for me. But it's not too late for you, Wendy. I'll make sure to have you graduated until university."

Wendy hesitated but then smiled as well. "Thank you, big brother." She hugged Natsu. "By the way, are you okay wearing mom's sweater almost everyday? Maybe you need to buy a real male sweater this time. You even only have three pairs of male clothes."

"Naah. It's fine. I'd rather save the money for something more important than buy new clothes. It's comfortable to sometimes wear mom's clothes. Makes me always remember of her. Not all of her clothes are too girly anyway."

"Well, if you say so. Good luck in finding a job then." Wendy waved good bye.

.

.

.

"I was so cool saying all those things to Wendy, but... " Natsu kicked a pebble. "Why is it so _damn_ hard to get a job just because of my appearance and pink hair?!"

Without him realizing, it's already dark. And still, no luck came that day. Natsu wandered around the city, refusing to come home just yet. He wasn't ready to face Wendy empty handed again. Sighing, he gave up and finally decided to go back.

On his way back, the pink haired saw some teenage girls got out from a café.

'_A café? Why not give it a try? It's not like I'm gonna be accepted anyway. Haha...'_

_CLINK. CLINK._

"Sorry, but we're closing already." A white haired girl said behind the counter with her back facing Natsu.

"Ah no, I'm not a customer. I'm just wondering if you're in any need of employees or not." Natsu asked.

The white haired girl turned around and faced Natsu. It took a few minutes for her to look at every inches of Natsu's appearance while muttering something like _'perfect'_ word. After finished examining, she smiled. "Actually, yes, one of our employees has just got married and retired a week ago. But we need a full-timer from 8 am until 10 pm. What's your name, by the way? How rude of me."

"My name is Natsu. And sure, I can work full time."

"Nice to meet you, Natsu. I'm Mirajane, the manager of this café." She shook her hand with Natsu's. "Are you sure you can work full time? What about your school?"

Natsu scratched his head, embarrassed. "Umm... Well... Because of... _this_ and _that_, I don't go to school. Haha..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Because you look so young and some of our employees are university students around your age." Mirajane then bent down to take a set of folded clothes. "Here's another term. We have our own uniform which you have to wear everyday. So, before you really agree to work here, you might want to take a look at the uniform first."

"O... kay?" Natsu took the uniform and unfolded it.

"Some people thinks it's _kinky_, but personally I think it's cute." Mirajane giggled.

"..."

'_What the heck is... this?'_

"How is it? It's cute, isn't it? I think it matches your pink hair beautifully."

Black as the dominant color and white as the color of the apron. Black flat shoes and white long stocking reaching the knee, not forgetting a black lace choker. Those would really make a perfect combination with pink color.

But the problem was...

It's a _maid uniform_. A _skirt_.

A _frickin'_ super short _skirt_.

Scratch that.

The problem was, the uniform is too much _revealing_.

Double scratch that.

The problem was, the stocking seemed too _tight_.

"..."

Scratch all those _stupid_ things! The _REAL _problem was-

"But I'm a... _boy_..."

.

.

.

"Mira, I'm finished with cleaning the kitchen." Another girl came out from the kitchen. "Oh? Who's this? A new employee?"

"Uhm, Cana, actually…" Mirajane tried to explain.

"Not bad. You're pretty. And that pink hair of yours is beautiful too." Cana smirked while examining a frozen Natsu who was still staring in disbelief at the _uniform_. "Let's approve her!"

"But, Cana..." Mirajane exhaled. "_She_ is a _boy_."

"..."

"What?"

"I'm a _boy_."

The two girls looked at Natsu. It was one of the most awkward moment those three had in their whole life.

"Natsu, I'm sorry. I thought you're a girl." Mirajane finally broke the silence. "This is a _maid_ café, so our employees are all girls. We can't accept boys. Or so the owners said."

"But I... really need a job right now. I need the money to pay my sister's school fee and our house rent." Natsu pleaded. "I think I've come to almost every places around the city in these three months and they all... _rejected_ me as soon as they saw me."

"Sorry, kiddo. Rules are rules." Cana said. "But you really got me there. It's too bad. The payment here is high, though."

Cana then explained about the payment process, how they got paid counted from how many hours they worked in a month. The longer they worked, the higher the payment. And the payment for one hour itself was high enough. Imagine if Natsu were about to work full time six days a week. Just how much money could he get? It should be enough for Wendy's monthly school fee and paying the house rent after a few months working.

"So that's it. Sorry but you can't work here. Unless... you're willing to become a _girl_. Hahahaha." Cana teased.

"Cana! Stop it! Don't tease him anymore! " Mirajane scolded the brown haired girl. "I'm sorry again, Natsu. But we too, have to reject you."

"... I'll do it..."

"Pardon?"

"I'll do it!" Natsu suddenly shouted. "I'm willing to become a _girl_!"

Mirajane hesitated. "But we can't-

"Please!" The pink haired boy bowed down. "I really need the money. So, please... I'll do anything. Even if it means I have to become a _girl_."

"Ahahaha! Amusing!" Cana laughed so hard. "Just let him try, Mira. It doesn't hurt to try, right? I'm so excited to see how it's gonna be. This is the first time we have this kind of interesting situation."

"T-thank you, Miss Cana!" Natsu said.

"Just Cana. I'm that that old, you brat." Cana ruffled Natsu's hair. "So, what do you say, manager? Is it a 'yes'?"

With two puppy dogs' eyes in front of her, Mirajane finally sighed. "Okay, yes. You win."

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Natsu bowed down for several times. "You don't know how much I really appreciate this! You both save my life!"

"Enough with the thanking, kiddo." Cana took the uniform and smirked evilly. "Let's try _this_ right now. So we can help you and teach you how to wear it."

"Eh? R-right now?" Natsu asked.

"No. Next year. Of course _now_, you brat! You're gonna start to work tomorrow morning!" Cana pulled the confused pink hair into the locker room. "Now... Be a good boy, I mean _girl_, and let _big sister_ teach you how to dress yourself. _Fufufu..._"

And then a not-so-manly scream could be heard from the café.

.

.

.

"Aaaw~! You're so cute, Natsu!" Mirajane said in excitement. She totally forgot the fact that Natsu's a boy. "Just as I thought, black and white fit your pink hair so well!"

Natsu was having a hard time pulling down his – _her_ – skirt. "C-can I have a longer skirt? I think this one is too short, isn't it?"

"Shush! It fits you perfectly. And we don't have longer skirt." Cana was admiring her 'work'. "You really make a cute girl, Natsu. This way, no one would ever expect you as a boy. Hahaha!"

"... I don't know if I should be happy or sad with that comment of yours. Haha..." Natsu laughed dryly.

"Okay. So, it's decided. Come here tomorrow at 7.30 am. You can put your uniform inside that locker of yours and change there in the morning." Mira explained.

"Yes, ma'am!" Natsu nodded eagerly. "I'm gonna change my clothes now."

"Wait!" Cana suddenly came and brought something with her. "Finishing touch!" She attached pink haired wig on Natsu's head. "It's not much, just a simple short haired wig. But it will make you look more girly. Now you're ready to work!"

And so, Natsu's journey began. Erm... Natsu's _new job_ began.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: I couldn't help but posting this new story. Again, the_ warning_, if you don't like it, don't read then. Simple, right? Hehe.  
**

**I saw Mashima draws Natsu and Gray as women, and then this idea randomly popped from my weird brain. I've been wanting to write boys love story because Natsu and Gray are just too cute with each other. (Yes, I like straight-pairing, but also boys-love) _*fangirl-squee*_ And if you wonder what kind of wig Natsu's wearing, just search for the picture Mashima draws, plus maid uniform. _*I'msorryNatsu*_ First time writing this kind of story, so please don't kill me for trying. The main idea of course is from manga 'Kaichou wa Maid-Sama'. It's a very cute manga, I say. But the story won't be following the manga itself. Hahaha.  
**

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

****Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.****


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome

******This is a _BOYS-LOVE_ STORY and also contains BOY _CROSS-DRESSING _AS GIRL! So, _please_ for everyone who don't like this _kind_ of story, don't bother to read and review if it's only for _bashing_ me. Thank you very much for understanding, people! I love you all!******

* * *

**/ CHAPTER 2 – **_**Welcome**_** /**

"Relax, Natsu. Take a deep breath. Inhale... Exhale..." Mirajane assured him. "You can do it. You can do it."

"Ah... ah... I..." Natsu was panicking and couldn't focus. "W-what if they don't like me? What if I dropped the glass? What if I _messed up_?!"

"Hey! Get your ass out there and start working, brat!" Cana yelled from the kitchen. "I'm busy cooking here! And the guests are waiting for their maid to serve them!"

"B-but I-

**_THWACK!_**

_"Focus,_ Natsu. Or do I need to smack some sense into your head one more time? It's not going to be as gentle as the last one." Mirajane smiled evilly and prepared to hit Natsu's head for the second time.

* * *

_**/ WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL CAFÉ /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: AU, human world, no magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Gray x Natsu, (oneside)Sting x Natsu**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: !BOYS LOVE!, cross-dressing, cursing, OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Café, Master!" Lucy and Lisanna greeted the guests as they usually did.

"I'm Lucy and I will be your maid for today! Lucy is at your service, Master!" The blonde girl said in sweet tone.

Lisanna too, did the same thing as Lucy. They both took the guests in, led them to their table, and took their order. Not forgetting, the sweet attitude. Well, of course Natsu had already learned that attitude too.

In the morning before the café opened, Natsu was introduce to Lucy and Lisanna, another maids he would work with. The two taught Natsu the basic things to become a proper maid, especially the sweet attitude. Lisanna was Mirajane's little sister. But neither she nor Lucy knew the fact about Natsu who was a boy. Mirajane and Cana promised to keep the secret just between the two of them.

All the maids, except for Natsu, didn't work full time there. They were university students and each had different class schedules. When they're not having a class, they came to work at the café.

"Okay, enough observing. Now start experiencing." Mirajane said from behind Natsu who was peeking hesitantly at the crowded dining hall from the locker room. "Look, there are a group of teenage girls waiting for their maid to greet them. Go, go."

'_Gulp... Here I go...'_

"W-welcome to Fairy Tail Café, M-master."

'_Shit... It's very embarrassing to address someone as Master.'_

"I'm N-Natsu. I will be your m-maid for today. Natsu is at your service, M-master."

The pink haired maid escorted the three teenage girls to an empty table for three. Then he waited patiently until the girls decided what they wanted to order.

"Okay. L-let me repeat. It's one chicken soup, two breakfast set, and three ice lemon tea. Please wait just a moment. I'll be delivering your orders soon. E-excuse me, Master."

When Natsu was about to leave, a girl called him. "Natsu, is it?"

"Y-yes, Master?" Natsu nervously turned around. _'D-did I do anything wrong?'_

"You're a new maid here, aren't you? I've never seen you before."

"Yes, I am. I've just started working here t-today." Natsu answered hesitantly. "Is something w-wrong, Master? I truly apologies for my mistakes if I made any."

"No, no! There's nothing wrong, really." One of the girls said. "We just wanted to wish you good luck! You seem to have a good potential to be one of the maids."

"All the maids here are beautiful. So are you. You are all our role model to grow up to be beautiful girls!" Another girl giggled. "And of all the maids, you have that gorgeous pink hair. It's real, isn't it? I wish I have natural pink hair color too."

'_... __Well__... __I think... It's not that bad... working here... Hehe...'_

"Okay, that's all. We just want to wish you luck, Natsu!" The third girl smiled.

"T-thank you, Master! I'll do my best!"

It was such a very effective mood booster for Natsu. He became more and more confident, eager to greet and serve more customers. Slowly but sure, he started to feel relax and could smile freely.

"Well, I think Natsu is doing a very good job until now." Lucy said to Mirajane and Lisanna. "She's pretty, and her cheerful attitude suits her well."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Café, Master!" Natsu bowed once again to greet the guests. "I'm Natsu and I'll be your maid for today. Natsu is at your service!"

_"Ooh~..._ Such a pretty waitress here." An old man in his mid forty came into the café. "Show me the table then, _pretty maid_." The man put his hand on Natsu's back while they're walking.

"I sense trouble from that man. Lucy, Lisanna, I think one of you have to switch with Natsu." Mirajane said in worry. "With no experience, Natsu might be in trouble facing an old man like that."

Before Lucy and Lisanna went, Cana stopped them. "Wait. Lets see what that brat will do in a situation like this. I want to know how h- _she_ acts. I'm curious."

"What do you want to order, Master?" Natsu still asked politely.

"Can I have _you_ for today's lunch, dear pretty maid?" The old man took Natsu's hand and kissed it.

'_Yuck!'_ Immediately, Natsu snatched his hand away. "I'm sorry, Master, but my name is _not_ included in the menu. Please order what's written on the menu only."

"Such a shame. I should talk to the owner to include your name in the menu then." The man then ordered something from the menu. And before Natsu left, he sent a wink that made Natsu shivered.

.

.

.

"Natsu, are you okay? Do you want to switch place with me?" Lisanna approached the pinkette. "I'm sorry. We forgot to tell you that sometimes there are customers like that."

"Oh, no need. It's fine, really." Natsu said. "So you guys have to deal with... _perverts_ like that? All the time?"

"Well, what do you expect, kiddo? Why do you think the payment is high, eh?" Cana said while preparing Natsu's orders. "Here. That pervert's order."

'_Hmm... __No wonder the payment is high. While dealing with those type of guests, we have to be able to defend ourselves too.'_ Natsu thought and took the food. "Thanks, Cana. And thank you for your concern, Lisanna. But don't worry about me. I can handle it just fine." He grinned.

Natsu walked back to the man's table and placed the food. "Thank you for your patient, Master. Here's your order. Enjoy."

Suddenly the man yanked Natsu's hand. "Won't you accompany me, Natsu?"

"I'm sorry, Master, but I also have another Master to serv-

'_..._ _Hmm__? Something is... creeping from my thigh up to my... Damn it. This bastard...'_

"Aah... What a soft skin, smooth thigh..." The man's hand was creeping up until, "And such a... _delicate_ bum."

"N-Natsu..." Lucy said behind the counter. "W-we need to do something! It's a sexual harassment!"

"Shit. Mira, take over the kitchen. I'll help that brat." Cana quickly got out from her station to help Natsu. "Hey-

_**SNAP. SMACK. TWIST. SLAM!**_

"O-ouch! _Ouch!"_ The old man screamed in pain.

"Excuse me, _Master_." Natsu slammed and held the old man's head on the food plate covered with sauce, while his other hand locked the naughty hand behind his back. He leaned closer and whispered on the man's ear. "I think this hand of yours needs some... _education_, doesn't it? _Master_?"

The pink haired maid gave more pressure to the locked hand. "Ouch! Ah! Stop it! My arm! You'll break my arm!"

After a few moments, Natsu decided to release the man. The terrified man quickly pulled away from Natsu, ignoring his dirty face and shirt which were covered by food and sauce. He immediately pulled some money from his wallet, threw it on the table, and got out of the café as fast as he could.

"Thank you for coming, Master! I hope you enjoy your visit!" Natsu bowed down at the fleeing man and started cleaning the messy table.

He did the cleaning while humming his favorite song as if nothing happened. "Oh! Mira! Look! That man is paying much more than he ordered! Such a generous man. Can I keep the change, please?"

Mirajane was staring.

Cana was staring.

Lucy and Lisanna were staring.

The guests were staring.

_Everybody_ in the café was _staring_ at Natsu.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Natsu asked obliviously.

"... Nothing. Looks like you can take care of yourself, eh brat?" Cana sighed and laughed.

"Well, kind of. I learned some martial arts when I was a kid. So I can defend myself and protect others too, I hope. Hehe." Natsu scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

Hearing that, everyone in the café praised him. Even the guests were amazed by his heroic action. And the pinkette only grinned happily in return. _'This is surely a great job for me!'_

.

.

.

"Mira! We're coming!"

"Juvia, Levy, welcome back." Mirajane greeted them before she called Natsu. "Girls, this is Natsu. She's been working here since this morning. Natsu, these are Juvia and Levy, they're maids in this café too."

After a little chit-chat, Natsu quickly escaped from the locker room when Juvia and Levy suddenly took their clothes off to change into the maid uniform. _'I forgot. They think I'm a girl!'_ He blushed madly and covered his face with his hand.

"Okay! Juvia's ready!" Juvia got out from the locker room.

"Whoah! How come you changed your clothes so fast?!" Natsu was shocked.

"Because Master Gray is coming soon! So Juvia must be very ready for him whenever he comes!" The blue haired girl giggled and skipped happily towards the guests.

"Master Gray? Who's that?" Natsu was confused.

"Natsu! Move your ass and get back to work, brat! There are orders waiting to be delivered!" Cana shouted.

"Y-yes, Ma'am!"

_CLINK. CLINK._

"Kyaa! It's them!"

"We sure come at the right time!"

"Aaahh~... My princes..."

Some of the girls giggled while glancing at the four male guests.

"Oh, it's them. Finally." Cana said to herself. "And now, the real _test_ begins, Natsu. Good luck, _boy_."

.

.

.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: I feel the need of making Natsu mastering martial arts. Because he needs to be able to defend himself and to make him less OOC (but I think I failed _*sob*_). Also, it's gonna support the story as well; that ability of his.  
**

**Question time: "Can you guess who are the four male guests?" (Stupid question, I know; with an obvious answer... maybe...)  
**

* * *

**/REPLIES/**

**IndieScent: **Thank you! I'll try my best to make the story interesting enough for you to keep reading. Hehe.

**Guest:** I hope you'll be enjoying this story until the end. Although I support canon and straight pairings, I'm a fan of BL too, I just can't resist it. _Squeeee~!_ Thanks for reviewing, Mr./ Mrs. Guest!

**Mo:** Yes! And I hope I could contribute more. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**darkhuntressxir:** I tried to draw Natsu in the maid uniform, it's in the cover image of this story, but it's a BW picture (I'msorryI'mlazy). Thank you for the review, by the way! I love you!

**cattleya0467****:** Yep, you read it right. Natsu in a maid costume. Hahaha. I present you chapter 2. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

****Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.****


	3. Chapter 3 - Test

******This is a _BOYS-LOVE_ STORY and also contains BOY _CROSS-DRESSING _AS GIRL! So, _please_ for everyone who don't like this _kind_ of story, don't bother to read and review if it's only for _bashing_ me. Thank you very much for understanding, people! I love you all!******

* * *

**/ CHAPTER 3 – **_**Test**_** /**

"Juvia." Mirajane called the blue haired girl.

"Yes, Mira?" Juvia approached her manager. "Is something matter? I'm in a hurry to greet Master Gray. He's coming already with his friends."

"Sorry, I know, but can you help me with something in the storage room? It won't take too long." Mirajane pleaded.

"Oh, sure! Hurry, hurry then!" Juvia eagerly answered.

The two girls went to the storage room. And just when they took a step inside, a sudden ambush came.

"Lisanna! Levy! Now!"

"Wha- _Kyaaaaahh_! What are you doing to Juvia!" Juvia cried out.

"Sorry, Juvia! But Natsu has to be the one serving those four. You know the rule." Mirajane and the other two tied Juvia with rope and covered her mouth with a piece of cloth.

* * *

_**/ WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL CAFÉ /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: AU human world, no magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Gray x Natsu, (oneside)Sting x Natsu**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: !BOYS LOVE!, cross-dressing, cursing, OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

'_Whoah... Such a radiating aura from those four._ No wonder it's making all the girls guests' eyes turned into heart shape._'_ Natsu thought as he saw the four charming males came into the café. _'Erm... But nope. Too much pheromones.'_

"Natsu, go greet them!" Mirajane said behind him.

"What? Why me?" Natsu frowned his eyebrows.

"Because _everyone_ is busy."

"Well..." It's true. Lucy, Lisanna, and Levy were (pretending or not) serving another guests. Then he realized something. "Where is Juvia? Why not asking her?"

"Juvia... She's... um... having a stomachache!" Mira shouted.

.

_Meanwhile, in the storage room..._

"Mhmmmph!" _(Master Graaaaaaayy!)_

.

"Really? Maybe I should check on her then." Natsu still tried hard to avoid serving those four. There was something inside him screaming not to get involved with them.

"No! I mean, I will do the checking! Don't worry about Juvia. Come on, Natsu! We're making them wait long enough! Now go!" Mirajane pushed Natsu to serve the boys. _'Sorry, Juviaa... I didn't mean to. It's only for the test.'_

"Ah. S-sorry for the inconvenient, Master. Welcome to Fairy Tail Café." Natsu bowed down while fixing his wrinkled skirt after being pushed by Mira. "I'm Natsu, I'll be your maid for today. Natsu is at your service."

_'Right. What was I thinking? Maybe I'm just over thinking. Let's do this.'_

One of the boys, the orange haired boy, took off his dark sunglasses. "We're very lucky to have a very _pretty_ maid today to serve us." He winked playfully and took Natsu's hand to be kissed. "My name is Loke. And I'm on your care, _Natsu_."

_'... Oh, wow... A stupid pampered blind man...'_

Another man, soft hair falling onto his shoulders with mild gold color approached Natsu. "An _angel_. An angel has just appeared in front of me." He took some of Natsu's hair (wig) and kissed it gently. "Such _gorgeous_ pink hair of yours, I can't get enough. Please bring this Hibiki to your heaven, my _dear_ Natsu."

_'_... And this one is... _A brainless hair-obsessed freak...'_

And then there's a wolf whistle. "_Fheew..._ New maid? Nice to meet you, _beautiful_." The spiky yellow haired boy pulled Natsu's waist and lifted his chin to face him fully. "Not bad, not bad. Look at her fiery eyes. She's my type for sure. The name's Sting, by the way."

_'_... Damn it... _A pompous playboy porcupine...'_

Just when Natsu was about to smack the bastard Sting...

"Oy, oy. Enough with the teasings, guys." The last boy, the raven haired, pulled Sting away from Natsu.

"Aaw, Graaayy... We're just introducing ourselves." Loke pretended to be upset.

Natsu raised his eyebrows while looking at Gray. '_Oh? So this cold-like person is 'Master Gray'? At least one of them still has a normal brain inside his head.'_

"Aren't you interested in her too, Gray? Just look at her! She's one of the most beautiful girl I've ever met!" Hibiki whined.

'_I wonder what would happen if these idiots knew I'm a boy. Maybe they would die instantly because of sudden heart attack.'_ Natsu thought darkly.

And there was Gray, staring at Natsu for a while.

"..."

"..."

"... Odd pink hair. Stupid face." Suddenly, the raven shamelessly put his hand on Natsu's breasts- _chest_. "... Flat _chest._ No _sex appeal_ at all."

_'... What the heck?! He's the worst! A pervert asshole ice-block!'_

.

.

.

"_Dear_, Master. Please kindly order only something that's _written_ in the _menu_." Natsu was forcing himself to smile while gritting his teeth. But inside, he was cursing so deeply. _'Seriously! What's wrong with these idiots?! Can't they even read?!'_

"Why can't I order you love, Natsu? Am I not good enough for you?" Hibiki asked with puppy eyes.

"If Hibiki orders your love, then I'll just order your kindness and affection." Loke winked playfully.

"I don't want anything to order. I just want you to go out with me." Sting said out of the blue.

_'Calm down, Natsu... Calm down...'_

"Black coffee, no cream, no sugar." Gray suddenly said. "Anyone order anything? Hurry up, I'm thirsty."

"Really, Gray. You're no fun at all." Loke pouted.

Thanks to Gray, Natsu finally finished asking their orders and went to the kitchen to pass the orders to Cana. With additional 'good luck' from Cana, the pink haired boy brought the foods and beverages back to the table.

"Thank you for your patient, Master. Here are your orders. Enjoy." Natsu said as he put the meals on the table.

"Why don't you sit here with us, Natsu?" Loke grabbed the pinkette's hand. "Because there's no more chair around this table, you can sit on _my_ lap."

_'Calm down, Natsu... It's gonna be over soon...'_

Hibiki then pulled Natsu's other hand. "Or _my_ lap. Of course it's already reserved just for you."

_'... Calm down, Nats-_

"No, she's sitting here," Sting snatched the maid by his waist and directly sat him down on his own lap, "on _my_ lap," with their faces so close to each other. "And here's a kiss as a _present_ for the cute _obedient_ maid for accompanying us here."

_'C-calm...'_

With the screamings, shoutings, yellings from all over directions (especially from girls), the sound of Gray sipping his coffee calmly, and Sting's face that was getting closer...

_'Calm... Ah... Fuck it.'_

_**SNAP. THUD. STOMP. STOMP. SNATCH. STAB!**_

Loke and Hibiki were whimpering while holding their precious stomped feet. While our _cute_ pink haired maid was putting his left foot on the chair between Sting's thighs, standing tall and proudly. A fork was stabbed on the table between the spiky yellow haired's fingers. Guess whose deed was that.

Natsu then pulled Sting's tie and leaned forward. "Sorry, _Master_. But I'm not an obedient maid. In fact, I am actually a... very _naughty_ maid. So I don't deserve your _present_, thank you very much."

Natsu finally pulled away from Sting and he smirked at the latter. "Oh. And by the way, your lap is _not_ that comfortable enough to sit on. Sorry, _Master_."

Why hello, _punishment_.

When Natsu stood up, he stumbled by the table and fell backward.

_'_... _Soft and warm and... wet?'_

"Thank you so much for ruining my precious coffee time, _Natsu_."

The pink haired maid was speechless. He fell on the Gray's lap and accidentally spilled all the coffee the raven's drinking, wetting his handsome face and white shirt all over.

Loading._ 10%. 20%. 40%. 70%. 90%._

_100%!_

The pinkette was about to apologize to the raven when...

"Looks like _my_ lap is the most comfortable one, right Natsu? Seeing you don't want to get up so quickly." Gray smirked proudly.

"..."

_**THWACK!**_

.

.

.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Cana! Stop laughing!" Mirajane scolded the brown haired girl.

"Ahaha! I've never seen – hahaha – those four got beaten up like – ahaha! – like _that_!" Cana wiped away her laughing tears. "That brat really _is_ amazing! Today I witnessed something very exciting!"

"Thank you for the compliment, Cana. Finally! It's closing time!" Natsu 'yaay-ed' in mocking tone. "But seriously, those four are the worst! I hope they will never come again!"

"Well, actually..." Mirajane tried to explain something.

"By the way, where's Juvia? I thought she was resting because of stomachache? Did she already go home?" Natsu asked.

"..."

"..."

"_Waaaaaaaahhh_! Master Graaaaaaaayy! Juvia didn't get to see you todaaaaaayy!"

While Juvia was crying a river with Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna who tried to comfort her in the locker room, Natsu was with the other two employees sitting on one of the empty guest table. Mirajane told him about the test and of course, Juvia's false stomachache.

"A _test_?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. Because we need some proofs that you are able and suited to work here." Mirajane explained. "The owners of this café always do it for every new employees. They disguised themselves as some guests today and would evaluate your work."

"We reported about you, the new maid, to them yesterday night. But of course, without revealing your true _gender_. There's no need for them to know, right?" Cana smirked. "We aren't allowed to tell you about this test. Our job is only to guide you to give your best work."

"Oh my _god_. I hope they weren't there when the pervert old man came!" Natsu grabbed his head in frustation. "And especially _not_ there when the incident with the four _idiots_ happened! Beside those incidents, today I feel like I did a very good job myself."

"Yes, well, um... Natsu... The thing is..." Mirajane tried to choose her words carefully.

"Okay, let me continue. Listen, brat." Cana said after gulping her beer. "The owners of this café, are the _four idiots_ you had incident with."

"... What?"

"You beat them up, insulted them, and humiliated them to the fullest in front of all guests."

'_What?'_

"Well, personally I think they did deserve those kind of treatments sometimes. Hahaha! I don't know about other people, but it was truly an amazing show for me."

'_What?!'_

"So congrats, brat! Indeed you really did a _very _good job today! I'm so proud of you! Hahaha!"

"Cana, Cana... I think Natsu's soul is not here anymore." Mirajane said while shaking Natsu's lifeless body.

'... _Shit... I'm so screwed...'_

.

.

.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: Ta-daaaaaah! Finally Gray and the boys showed up. By the way, I feel sorry for Juvia to be locked up in the storage room. And Natsu is not death, don't worry. It's just his soul flying for a while before going back to his body.  
**

* * *

**/REPLIES/**

**darkhuntressxir: **Yes, of course he is good. Maybe it just runs in his blood? Hahaha. Love at first sight or love triangle, find out in next chapters. Hehe.

**0.o Natsu o.0:** Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! I'm very happy you like this story!

**cattleya0467:** Yes! They're finally coming! As for your answer, it's so close, but it's not Gajeel, it's Hibiki. Random much? Hahaha.

**NightBlitz:** Thanks! I'll keep on updating, don't worry! I just need the time to figure out the stories for the next chapters. I haven't even finished with the whole story yet. Hahaha. And I agree, Gray and Natsu are such sexy duo. Love the nickname!

**evelyn:** Sorry, but I just love cliffhanger. It makes you craving for moar. Hahaha. And it's Hibiki and Loke, not Gajeel and Rogue. Hehehe.

**Mintleaf64:** Thank you! And here's your waiting update.

**Lateforbreakfast:** O my gosh, please be careful next time. Sorry for making you skipped your breakfast. But I'm so happy you took some times to reply! And yes, Natsu fell in _hate_ for the first sight for Gray. Hahaha.

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

****Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.****


	4. Chapter 4 - Busted

******This is a _BOYS-LOVE_ STORY and also contains BOY _CROSS-DRESSING _AS GIRL! So, _please_ for everyone who don't like this _kind_ of story, don't bother to read and review if it's only for _bashing_ me. Thank you very much for understanding, people! I love you all!******

* * *

**/ CHAPTER 4 – **_**Busted**_** /**

"She's just too interesting to be rejected. So I vote yes for her." Loke raised his hand.

Following Loke, Hibiki too raised his hand. "Yes from me too. Let's give her a try."

Then Hibiki nudged Sting to wake him up from his daydreaming about a certain pink haired. "Wha? Oh. Absolute yes for her. So I can see her most of the time."

"Gray, how about you?" Loke asked the last café owner.

"... Well... Natsu is..." Gray thought for a moment. "She really is _something..."_

* * *

_**/ WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL CAFÉ /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: AU human world, no magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Gray x Natsu, (oneside)Sting x Natsu**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: !BOYS LOVE!, cross-dressing, cursing, OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

"And so, that's the final decision." The next morning, the four owners came to the café and announced. "Natsu, we are here by now to tell that you are accepted to work here. Welcome to Fairy Tail Café!" Hibiki said.

The sound of loud cheering from Mira and Cana made Natsu came back to life. He was so sure that he's not getting the job. Screw the job, the pink haired thought he's a dead meat for messing with them, now knowing they are the sons of Magnolia's most influential business men. Good bye, life. Or so he thought.

"Thank you so much!" Natsu bowed down (he already had his wig on since from his house before left for work, but not his maid uniform). "I really didn't know you guys are the owners. It was a very shocking truth, to be honest."

"And now you know." Loke grinned. "We'll accept your apology. With a kiss from you. Just a small one, on my cheek is enough."

"Or you can just kiss my cheek. I believe it's softer than Loke's so it won't hurt your pretty lips, Natsu." Hibiki said.

"If it's a kiss from Natsu, I'll be the one receiving it. And I don't mind getting it on my lips, though." Sting smirked.

_'... These... jerks...'_ Natsu cursed inside his head.

With Hibiki and Sting came into the conversation with Loke, fighting who's getting the kiss from Natsu, things were totally out of control that morning in the café.

"Okay, enough boys. This isn't going anywhere." Hibiki finally acted as the adult among them. But not really. "Natsu can just kiss _all_ of us as an apology."

"Sometimes you're a genius, Hibiki." Loke mocked, but he agreed with the idea nonetheless.

"Agree! But I'll be the first one!" Sting eagerly said.

"... Who said I was apologizing to you guys?" Natsu tilted his head.

"..."

"..."

The pink haired maid crossed his hands in front of his chest. "I don't remember ever saying '_sorry'_, do I? Just '_thank_ _you'_."

"What? But you–

"And I will _never_ apologize for knocking some senses into your thick skulls. Which I think all of you don't have that common senses inside those heads of yours since the beginning. You four are really the worst. Shamelessly... _molesting_ me..." Natsu blushed and averted his eyes from the boys. _'I'm a boy, dimwits!'_

Suddenly, something soft landed on Natsu's cheek.

**_CHU!_**

"I'm _sorry_ for my bad attitude then, Natsu." It was Gray kissing Natsu's cheek. "A kiss as an apology, right? Then please do accept my _apology_." The raven smirked at the frozen pink haired.

"Hey! Not fair! Then we want to apologize too!"

And another quarrel between the four of them was enough to make Natsu finally snapped from his laa-laa land.

"_STOOOOOOPP_!"

Froze.

"Nobody! Is kissing! _Anybody_!" Natsu screamed and was out of breath. "What's wrong with all of you idiots?!"

"But he started it!" Sting pointed at Gray. Just when the boys was about to start blaming one another, Natsu sent them his deadliest glare, making them frozen. Oh how the pinkette wished his glare could really kill.

"The café is opening soon! Owners or not, I expect all of you to _NOT_ be here after I finished changing uniform." With that, Natsu left the boys speechless.

The power of imagination: Natsu... changing... uniform...

"And if any of you _dare_ imagining something, _anything_ indecent inside those dirty brains of yours, I swear..." The pink haired threatened, making the four boys ran out immediately from the café.

.

.

.

"Hahaha. Natsu sure is an interesting girl." Loke laughed.

The four idiots – _males_ – were walking down the street to Magnolia University. They kept talking about Natsu, ignoring the longing gazes given by every girls around them.

"I like her." Sting suddenly said. "She's really my type. _Feisty_. To tame such a... wild _dragon_ is very challenging. I will make her mine for sure."

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! What's this! The mighty playboy can't-be-courted Sting is finally falling for a certain pink haired girl! This is getting more and more interesting!" Hibiki teased.

"What's with that stupid nickname?" Sting raised his eyebrows.

"First, because you really _are_ a playboy. Second, because you always go out with so many girls without wanting to be tied to _'in relationship'_ status." Gray said. "I've never seen you being a boyfriend to anybody except that girl, Yukino, in junior high school."

"That's the past! But right now I really like Natsu! I sure want her to be my girlfriend!" Sting pouted. "Because somehow it's strange for her not to fall for my charm at the first sight, instead she seemed to... dislike it."

"Now that I think about it. Every girls we met are very hysterical just to see us, but she isn't. It really does strange." Loke said.

"That's why I like Natsu. There's just something different about her. I'm definitely gonna make her fall for me." Sting said.

"Go ahead. I already have Jenny, and Loke is targeting Lucy anyway. We're just having fun teasing her and seeing her reactions. But I don't deny Natsu really is cute." Hibiki chuckled.

"Good." Sting smirked. "She's _mine_ then."

"..." Gray only shrugged as he lost in his own thought without giving his agreement or not.

.

.

.

Natsu soon became one of the hottest topic in Magnolia. It's true that Fairy Tail Café had already been famous before Natsu came. But after his arrival, more guests came to the café. Especially boys, who came only to see the rumored pink haired maid. Or even asking him out, but always got rejected.

"Here's your first salary, Natsu." Mira handed him an envelope. "Thank you for your hard work this month."

With that money, his house payment rent could finally be paid little by little, lessened the debt. And the next month's salary would be for Wendy's school tuition.

"Are you sure about this job, Natsu?" One time in a morning Wendy asked. "It's not like I'm against it. But you don't have to force yourself to become a girl. You can always find another job, you know."

"I'm fine, Wendy." Natsu grinned while attaching his wig with Wendy's help. "The payment is nice, Mira and the others are very kind too, and I love chatting with the customers. Also, I get to take home the leftovers from the café. This job is really suitable for me. Well, aside from disguising as a girl, of course. Hahaha."

As much as he liked socializing with the guests, he would still and always punish every perverts who dared to molest him. That's what made him even more famous. No exception for the owners. Same stupid treatments, same teasings, same molestings, then it's the same punishment for them too. Even sometimes, it was harsher.

"Natsu, please go out with me!" Sting held Natsu's hands.

"Sorry, Master. I don't have time for your _pranks_." Natsu pulled his hands away and went to the kitchen to grab some orders.

"Another rejection? Well, a wild dragon really is hard to tame. I can only wish you luck, bro." Loke put his hand on the Sting's shoulder to cheer him up.

Although Sting was very serious for liking Natsu and asking him out, the latter seemed to be oblivious (or just plainly stupid) and always thought it was just Sting teasing him. Apart from the teasings and all, Natsu got along quite decent with the four owners. Because he's a boy as well, and he found it enjoyable to have some chats with another boys. Even if they're just a bunch of idiots.

"It's so nice to have Natsu here. She's like a fresh air in this café. Always very energetic." Lucy giggled while waiting for the foods from Cana. "She doesn't even hold back or pretend to be nice in front of those owners. And so straight forward to them."

"Yes. The café becomes more lively these days, don't you think?" Mirajane smiled.

"But h- _she_ is too stupid to realize that she's popular. Even that jock, Sting, falls for her. Just imagine how _great_ she is." Cana said from the kitchen. "Well, at least she's being herself. That's the best. And that's what makes her a people magnet."

.

.

.

"Okay then, I leave it to you, Natsu. Don't forget to lock the door after you finished the checking. I'm so sorry for troubling you." Mirajane bowed down.

"Will do." Natsu grinned. "No problem, Mira. Just go home and take care of Lisanna. I'm sure she's waiting for the medicine you bought. You can count on me for the café."

Mirajane smiled in relief and left soon after thanked him. It was usually her job or Cana's to do the final checking on the café and locked it. But that day, Lisanna was sick and Cana had an urgent business to do that night so she couldn't do the final checking either. And Natsu just offered himself to help.

"Maybe I should change my clothes first. It's easier to move that way." With that, Natsu headed to the locker room and changed from his maid uniform into his normal clothes.

Then he went back to the kitchen to check the food supplies and everything. And that's when his wig accidentally got stuck in one of the storage cabinets.

"_Ouch_! What the–?" Natsu tried to unwind his wig from the cabinet. "Damn it. This is so hard. Ugh... I couldn't even see which part is stuck."

After trying for a few minutes, he gave up and decided to just detach the wig from his head. It's easier to release the tangled wig that way.

"_Phew_... Finally it came off." The pink haired exhaled.

Just when he was about to continue doing the checking...

"Hey Mira, I forgot to tell you–

"..."

"..."

"... Gray?"

"... _Natsu_?"

"I-I can e-explain..."

"... Well, please do. _Now_."

'_Shit.'_

.

.

.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: Natsu. Busted! By Mister Gray. I bet some of you already knew this thing is gonna happen. Sooner or later. What's gonna happen to Natsu? Anyone can guess? Fufufu~... And cliffhanger is just my lovely hubby~... Oh, and by the way, Gray isn't a stripper in this fic. So sorry!  
**

* * *

**/REPLIES/**

**Me: **Well, woman or man, Gray would still gonna grope Natsu's chest after all. Because he's a pervert. Hahaha.

**ButterTARDIS36:** Thank you so much! Everything I wrote here is based only from whatever suddenly came from my brain. Hahaha.

**cattleya0467:** OMG what are you doing waking up at 3 am? Hahaha. Yes, it's Hibiki, because I need playboys and Hibiki just happens to fit that role. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Guest:** Eeeeeeee! Thank you so much! And here's the next chappie!

**darkhuntressxir:** That's what Natsu's martial art for. Hahaha. But seriously, that's one of the main reason. Thank you! I try to write fun story! Hehehe.

**0.o Natsu o.0:** Because they're jerks and deserved the smacks. Hahaha. Hmm, not really love at the first sight, I guess. It's just because Gray basically loves to tease Natsu, as much as the other three.

**Kona-chan:** I don't really plan on making a harem for Natsu. Sooorrryyyyy... But I really appreciate you took some times to review!

****Guest**:** Of course he's not dead. The story will end straightly if Natsu dies. Hahaha. I'm so happy you enjoy reading this story!

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

****Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.****


	5. Chapter 5 - Gift

********This is a _BOYS-LOVE_ STORY and also contains BOY _CROSS-DRESSING _AS GIRL! So, _please_ for everyone who don't like this _kind_ of story, don't bother to read and review if it's only for _bashing_ me. Thank you very much for understanding, people! I love you all!********

* * *

**/ CHAPTER 5 – **_**Gift**_** /**

A little flashback at that night.

"Eh? Where are you going, Gray?" Hibiki asked on their way back from Fairy Tail Café.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell Mira about the ice cream stock. It will come in another three days, tomorrow is cancelled. She will be very mad if tomorrow morning waiting for the not-coming ice cream." Gray said before heading back to the café. "I'm sure she's still there doing the checking. Later, guys!"

.

.

.

"Mira!" Gray arrived only to see the empty dining hall.

"_Ouch!_"

"Mira?" The raven then went to the source of the voice, which in the kitchen. "Hey Mira, I forgot to tell you–

"..."

"..."

"... Gray?"

_'Who the heck is_–_ Wait.'_ "... _Natsu_?"

"I-I can e-explain..."

"... Well, please do. _Now_."

* * *

_**/ WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL CAFÉ /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: AU human world, no magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Gray x Natsu, (oneside)Sting x Natsu**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: !BOYS LOVE!, cross-dressing, cursing, OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

"So? I'm waiting here." Gray crossed his arms in front of his chest.

_'... Gulp... There's really no way out of this...'_

"... I... I'm..." Natsu turned his head down. "... Sorry..."

"That's all? Your explanation for... _this_?" Gray lifted the wig evidence. "You know, I'm honestly not mad or anything. I'm just asking. _Nicely_."

"..."

"Really? Natsu?" Seeing Natsu still refused to talk, Gray huffed. "... Just... finish whatever you're doing quickly. I'll be waiting outside."

.

.

.

The two walked in silent.

_'How could this be happening?'_ Natsu was so lost in his own thought while walking not far behind Gray. _'Just when I thought everything went so well–_

"Here. Hot coffee." Suddenly Gray placed a warm can on Natsu's cheek.

"Ah... T-thanks..." Natsu said as he received it.

Opening his own coffee can, the raven then asked. "Why were you wearing wig?"

"Uh... Um..."

"Relax, pinky. I told you I'm not mad at you, aren't I? And I certainly don't bite." _Slurp_. "Unless you ask me _to_."

"You ICE BLOC– _Hmmmphft!_"

Suddenly Gray covered Natsu's mouth with his palm. "_Sshh..._ No shouting, you idiot! It's almost midnight! Do you want to wake people up? Geez..." The raven then released his hand slowly. "If you shouted, people will assume I did _something strange_ to you."

"What do you mean by something strange?" Natsu frowned his eyebrows.

"... Never mind. You don't even have any sex appeal anyway to make me want to do the _'something strange'_ to you, pinky."

"What the–" Realizing, Natsu blushed madly. "I'll really kill you, Gray!"

They were both walking side by side by now while joking for a while. More like, Gray teasing and Natsu frustrating. Until it finally turned into a comforting atmosphere for both of them.

"Hahaha." Gray laughed for the last time before going into the real conversation. "So, have you relaxed already? Care to share now?"

_'Phew... Right. Here goes nothing.'_

"Well, in short, I desperately needed a job to support my life and my little sister's because our old man went to no-one-knows where. After being rejected by almost every place, one night I came into your café and met Mira and Cana. It was a stupid attempt, really, but somehow I got accepted." Natsu shrugged.

"O... kay? Interesting story. But I'm sure that's not what I asked. What I'm asking is why were you wearing wig?"

"Huh? Of course to make me look more... _girly_. Or that's what Cana said when she gave me the wig. Haha..."

"Girly as in your appearance only. But the wig couldn't even cover any of your brutal behavior. So why bother wearing it anyway."

"Shut up, ice-block. At least I _tried_. It's just so damn hard to behave in front of you. Because you and your idiot friends kept molesting me and teasing me. How am I supposed to behave?" Natsu blurted everything out of his mind. He didn't even care anymore because he's gonna be fired anyway.

"Thank you for _trying-not-so-hard_ then." Gray said. "I'm fine with you just the way you are. You're not accepted to work at the café because of the wig, but because of your well performance. And I'm certain everyone agrees with that. Just make sure you keep doing the good work everyday."

"What?" _'I'm... not getting fired?'_

"And you look... _okay_ this way. With your short spiky hair and that salmon pink color. It's more natural and more suited with you."

Another "... What?" from Natsu.

"Oh my god pinky, you're such an idiot. Are you trying to humiliate me?"

"N-no, I'm not! I really don't get what you're saying, ice-block!"

"You're _cute_, okay? You don't need the wig to work at the café! You are already a cute _girl_ without the wig. Even way... _cuter."_

"..."

.

.

'_Dear, Mom in heaven. How are you? I'm sure you're perfectly fine up there and are watching this pointless drama of your son right now. Anyway, I just want to say thank you. I think this is the first time I'm honestly, truthfully, and totally showing my gratitude for what you gave me. I'm very grateful that by inheriting this face, this pink hair, and also this fluffy sweater of yours, I can unintentionally fool this STUPID IDIOT BRAINLESS PERVERT ICE-BLOCK._

_Ahem... Sorry for cursing a lot, couldn't help myself. Once again. Thanks, Mom. And I really mean it._

_Love, your daughte – I mean your SON,_

_Natsu.'_

.

.

"Helloooooooo... Earth to pinky?" Gray waved his hand in front of Natsu's face. "Are you really that happy being complimented by me? Don't go to heaven yet. I still have some business with you." Still no response. "Well, it can't be helped. Let this prince charming wake the princess with a _kiss_."

"Touch me and you're _dead_, pervert." Natsu finally came back to earth. "Eh? It's my house?" He was shocked when they arrived in front of his house. "Gray, you..." Without him realizing, Gray let Natsu led the way to the pinkette's house. The raven only followed the latter who automatically walked towards his own house.

"It's not safe for a girl to walk by herself in the middle of the night, you know? Luckily your house isn't that far from the café." Gray shrugged. "Besides, I wanted to hear that wig story of yours."

'_I'm a BOY!'_ But it went without saying from Natsu's head. "Well... Thanks... I guess." He just had to live with the ugly fact that Gray (and mostly everyone) was going to treat him as a _girl_.

"No problem, pinky." Gray then smirked. "Okay, starting from tomorrow, you don't need to wear the wig. That's an order straight from the owner."

"... I'm not getting... fired?" Just making sure, Natsu hesitantly asked his boss.

"Are you nuts, pinky? Why would I fire you? Because of the wig?"

"... I don't know. Maybe because you're such a jerk?"

"_Ouch_. My feel..."

"Serves you right, jerk."

"Hey! I'm not a jerk, not a total one at least." Then Gray put his forefinger in front of Natsu's face. "Get ready. Because tomorrow is gonna be a very _exciting_ day."

"..."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow, pinky. I really _can't_ wait."

_'... Just fire me already...'_

.

.

.

_CLINK. CLINK._

"Sorry, but we're not open ye– Oh, Gray? Good morning. What a surprise to have you here by yourself in the morning." Mirajane raised her eyebrows.

"Morning, Mira." Gray then explained to the manager about late the ice cream stock.

Mirajane thanked him for telling her. When she was about to start wiping some glasses, she noticed Gray was still standing in front of the counter. "Is there anything else you need, Gray?" The white haired woman asked while wiping a glass.

"No... Yes! Well... Is Natsu here already?"

"Yes. She's changing back there. What do you need her fo– _oooohh..._"

"... Please don't give me that terrifying meaningful look, Mira. I just want to see that idiot's new appearance."

"_Suuuuurre..._ Natsu told me about the wig incident already. And how you wanted her not to wear it anymore. How cute~." Mirajane giggled.

"I'm _not_ cute." Gray snorted.

Suddenly, the said pink haired popped out from the locker room. "Mira, I think I look ridicul– What are _you_ doing here, ice-block?"

"What? Of course I want to see you before the guests come. Checking your new appearance in case you messed up."

"I don't remember having a raven-haired mom."

"Shut up, pinky."

Gray stared at Natsu for a while. He moved his finger, telling Natsu to come near to him. Hesitated, but the pink haired shrugged and chose to comply anyway. The raven then circled the standing pinkette, eyeing the latter carefully until he stopped behind him.

**_THWACK!_**

"_Ouch!_ What's that for!" Gray held his head in pain.

"For trying to touch my... my b-butt, you sick pervert!" Natsu was ready in his martial art position.

"I was just trying to fix your ribbon! You tied it horribly and it's wrinkled! Now turn around and let me fix that!" Gray grabbed Natsu's hand and spun him, fixing his ribbon. "There! Done!" Once again the pinkette was spun around to face his boss. "Right. And now for the finishing touch."

"I'm starting to hate the 'finishing touch' because it reminds me of Cana and the wig." Natsu grunted.

"Relax, pinky. It's different. Close your eyes." Gray said.

"I swear if you try to do anything _weird_..."

"For Mavis's sake, Natsu! Trust me on this one, will you? Now close your damn eyes."

The pink haired maid _'hmph-ed'_ and not-so-willingly closed his eyes.

.

.

.

"Natsu! You look so cute!" Mirajane squealed.

Gray put some black hairpins on the left side of Natsu's hair. Two hairpins were parallel with each other, while the other two formed a cross shape. "See? Told you so. I do have a very good fashion sense." Gray smirked in triumph, proud of his work. "Well then, I'm leaving now. Have a class at eight."

"Okay. Take care, Gray. Thanks for coming." Mirajane smiled.

The raven nodded and then turned his attention to a certain pink haired. "Aren't you supposed to escort your _Master_, pinky?"

_Twitch._

In the end, Natsu did escort him outside. Half-heartedly.

"Thank you for your visit, _pervert_ Master."

"Is that how you thank your fashion savior? I'm hurt, pinky."

"Just go to your class or go die. I don't care."

"Right, right. You're welcome." Gray patted Natsu's head gently before leaving. "It really suits you, pinky. The hairpins."

It was the first time Natsu's face turned into the same color as his hair after being complimented by a _male_. To make it worse, it wasn't just a male but a _pervert_ one. The worst, with the name of _Gray Fullbuster_.

And of course, all those cute quarrels in that morning and the sweet good bye scene didn't go unnoticed by a giggling Mirajane. She just couldn't wait to gossip with Cana once she came. That morning was, indeed, _exciting_.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: In the last chapter, I asked: What's happening to Natsu? The answer is, _n.o.t.h.i.n.g_, he's perfectly _s.a.f.e_. Because in the first chapter, I made almost everyone thinks he's a female. And that also happens to Gray. With his pink hair (although short and spiky), and his mom's sweater, Natsu's still a girl in Gray's eyes. Hahahahahahaha. *sorryNatsuIloveU* And the spark starts to shine~  
**

**_Woo-hoo!_ More than 10 reviews in one chapter! Am I allowed to... _SQUEEEEEEEEEEE~!_ Nuts, anyone? I really love you all~ *smooch!***

* * *

**/REPLIES/**

****NightBlitz:**** Thank you for saying thank you! If Gray did f*ck Natsu, scratch that, if he even tried to, Natsu's gonna beat the shit out of him. Hahaha. And sorry for the long wait. Homework sucks...

**darkhuntressxir: **Gray would do... nothing. Well, he's giving hairpins to Natsu to 'upgrade' his appearance. Hahaha.

**IdentityCrisis.03:** Fortunately our pink haired maid is not so screwed... yet. Hahaha. They will get together eventually. But through some phases of course. I like building the relationship slowly, but not too slow though. Hehe.

**cattleya0467:** Are you able to login now? Somehow I'm fond of your idea of Gray forcing Natsu to do whatever he wants to make him keeping the secret. But that would make Gray such a bastard. Hahaha. And no, Natsu is not kicked out.

**0.o Natsu o.0:** To answer your question, no, Gray doesn't fire Natsu because he still thinks Natsu's a girl. Hahaha. And here's the next chapter!

**Shiona Acitiu:** Thank you! Hope you enjoy the next chapters!

**Suyai:** Aaaaww~ I'm so happy you like it!

****Guest**:** Right, Natsu's either unlucky or very lucky, isn't he? The next chapter is up!

**KonaMikuisOtAnime:** But... but... I love cliffhanger... *sob* Anyway, I present you chapter 6. This is how Natsu explains and Gray reacts. Hahaha.

**noah03:** Sooooorry but I really love cliffhanger. A lot. Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the review!

**gabrielsangel23:** Thank you so much for loving this story! Here's chapter 5 for you!

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

****Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.****


	6. Chapter 6 - Gildarts

********This is a _BOYS-LOVE_ STORY and also contains BOY _CROSS-DRESSING _AS GIRL! So, _please_ for everyone who don't like this _kind_ of story, don't bother to read and review if it's only for _bashing_ me. Thank you very much for understanding, people! I love you all!********

* * *

**/ CHAPTER 6 – **_**Gildarts **_**/**

"We want to be served by Natsu!"

"Your new hairstyle suits you well, Natsu! And those hairpins too!"

"Can I take a picture with you, Natsu?"

"Natsu! Be my girlfriend!"

"No! She will be my girlfriend!"

Fairy Tail Café was super-duper busy for the last couple of days because of the overwhelming visitors and all those commotions they created. Just to see a certain pink haired maid with his (her) spiky hair. Seriously, that small café would be on the verge of collapsing soon. Luckily, the subject of the cause decided to cope with the lunatic situation. With his _own_ way, of course.

"Dear, _Master_. If you wish to create ruckus any further, I won't hesitate to _punish_ all of you and forbid every single one of you to come to this café. _Ever._ Again." Dark Natsu appeared behind the guests while preparing his infamous punch.

* * *

_**/ WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL CAFÉ /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: AU human world, no magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Gray x Natsu, (oneside)Sting x Natsu**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: !BOYS LOVE!, cross-dressing, cursing, OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

"Natsu is originally short haired?" Lucy asked Mirajane.

"Well, yes. Because of a certain... _condition_, Cana and I decided to give her wig." Mirajane smiled sheepishly.

"Wearing wig or not, that brat is still very popular. Heck, without the wig, she becomes even more popular." Cana said.

"M'hmm. More and more boys are asking her out. But she rejected all of them. Even Sting! That _prince_, Sting!" Levy commented. "I thought almost every girl wants to be his girlfriend. Not me though, I have Gajeel already."

"And certainly not Juvia! Juvia only has eyes for Master Gray!" The other blue haired girl said.

Mira and Cana turned their head to face each other.

'_If only they knew.'_

.

.

.

"Natsu!"

"Oh, welcome, Master Sting." Natsu approached Sting and the other three. "Welcome to Master Loke, Master Hibiki, and Master... Gray too. Natsu is at your service. Long time no see. It's been almost a week since your last attendance."

Not really paying attention on what Natsu said, Sting was staring at him with his mouth gaping like a fish. "N-Natsu... You're so cute with that hairstyle of yours!" He then suddenly hugged the pink haired maid from behind. "It makes me want to hug you mor-

_**THWACK!**_

"Thank you for the compliment, but please keep your hands for yourself, Master Sting. Or I too, won't be able _keep_ my hands for myself." Natsu smiled evilly after hitting Sting's head nice and hard.

_"Ouch, ouch..._ Sorry, Natsu. But you're so cute I couldn't help it." Sting rubbed his head and got up. "Black hairpins? It's too plain. Let me buy you nicer ones."

"No need. Thank you." Natsu shook his head.

"Why? I'll give you the most beautiful hairpins ever!"

"Because... um..." Natsu caught Gray's staring at him and the pink haired maid quickly turned his head away to hide his blushing. "Because I... _like_ this one. It's... _special_."

And those simple words just turned something on in Gray's chest.

.

.

.

"Yaayy! Another salary for me!" Natsu kissed the envelope happily on his way back home. "Maybe I could bring Wendy to eat in a nice restaurant sometimes. Or buy her some new clothes or–

**_THUD._**

"Hmm? I think I step on someth–

"..."

"... G-_Gildarts_?!"

"... _Mngh..._"

"Hang on, old man! The house is near- Hey! Don't you _dare_ passed out on m- _Shit_! You're so _damn heavy_!"

.

.

.

_Sluuuurp._

"Aaahh... It's so good to have Wendy's homemade tea again."

"I still have some. I-if you want more." Wendy hesitantly asked.

"Sure! I would love to hav–

"_AHEM!_ What are _you_ doing here?" Natsu sat with Wendy on his side, staring at their long lost old man. _"Dad..."_

"Hmm? Who are you?" Gildarts put the tea cup on the table.

"I'm Natsu, you idiot!" Natsu was starting to get mad.

"You? Natsu?"

The pink haired boy nodded while trying to restrain his own vexation. But his face failed to do so.

"But I don't remember raising two _daughters_. Wendy there is my only daughter, and Natsu is my _son_. What did you do to my beloved _son_?!"

_**SMACK! PUNCH! KICK****–**_

"Natsu, stop it! You're killing dad!" Wendy hugged Natsu from behind to stop him from committing a murder crime. On their own _father._

"T-that techniques and p-power – _Cough!_ Only my son Natsu knows it! I'm the one teaching him myself! _Cough, cough!_" Gildarts was kneeling and holding his stomach.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I _AM_ your_ son, Natsu_!"

"But you're a _girl_!"

The small house containing the three people was very lively that night. The sound of punching, kicking, broken glass, yelling, screaming in pain mixed with rage, and all of those were finally stopped by a certain innocent little girl's... _roar_.

.

.

.

"So, dad." Wendy brushed the dust off her skirt after finished 'roaring'. "Basically it's your _fault_ that Natsu has to work like this." She huffed and told the story about Natsu's job as a female maid.

Sniffing, Gildarts replied. "I'm sorry, Wendy – _Sniff_ – I'm a very bad father."

"Indeed you _are_, old man." Natsu grunted.

"Can you at least _pretend_ to object what I said, my dear _son_? I don't think I'm that bad of a father."

"Leaving your children for almost _10 months_ and taking _all_ the savings with nothing left for us? You didn't even recognize your own _son_! How could that _NOT_ make you the most irresponsible father ever?!"

"W-well... It's because you've grown so much after I left to become such a fine... _woman_! You can't fully blame me on that!"

"I really should have just left you die and rot on that street back then. I'm regretting my own kindness now. Let's just get you out of this house. _FOREVER_!"

"Weeeendyyyyy! Natsu is being a meeeeaaanieee!"

_**THWACK! THWACK!**_

.

.

.

Dinner, or should we say, supper was peaceful that night at the small house. Some bumps on Gildarts and Natsu's head, and not-so-little bruised on their cheeks were 'painted' beautifully by Wendy. Just like Natsu, Wendy also learned some martial arts from their father. The main purpose was to protect herself, but it appeared to also be very effective to handle something like this.

"I'm done. And I'm going to sleep now." Natsu said as he stood up from the chair, leaving Wendy and Gildarts to go to the bedroom.

Not long after that, both Wendy and Gildarts went to the bedroom as well. A very small house it was, it only had one bedroom. So the three of them used to sleep in the same room every day.

"Natsu..." Gildarts touched Natsu's shoulder from behind.

At first, Natsu planned to pretend to be asleep. But he couldn't help responding. "... What?" He decided to wake up and sat down on the bed along with his father and his little sister.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, Wendy." Gildarts said. "I had some business to take care of out there. That's why I left."

"... At least the next time you leave tell us where you're going to. Or maybe write some letters. Enough for us to know that you're still... alive..." Natsu sighed.

Suddenly the pink haired boy and his sister was pulled into a hug.

"Okay. I'll write some letters then." Gildarts said between the hug. "By the way, who is _Gray_, Natsu?"

Instantly, Natsu pulled away from the hug. Just when he was about to melt into the hug, his damn father just had to mention _that_ name. _That_ bastard really wouldn't stop bugging his ass off even though he's not even _there!_

And somewhere in Magnolia, we could hear a certain raver haired boy '_ah-choo'_-ing.

"H-h-how do y-you k-know _that_ name?!_"_

"Well, Wendy did tell me some stories when you left us after dinner. And that 'Gray' name was accidentally mentioned to be giving you those lovely black hairpins." Gildarts chuckled at his son stuttering and Wendy just giggled.

"Wendy! Why did have to you tell him about that? And don't get the wrong idea, old man. That Gray is the biggest _asshole_ in the world!" Natsu kept blabbering about Gray to his father and sister who patiently listened.

"Hmm... Although you said he's an asshole, but you seem to be very eager and happy telling stories about this Gray guy. Your face shows it all." Gildarts teased. "Do you like him? He seems to be a nice person."

"I-I don't like him!" Natsu blushed madly when Wendy added '_Yet._' to finish his sentence. Then the thought about Gray attaching the hairpins on him suddenly came. "But... I'm not denying that Gray is... _nice_."

The three of them kept having the conversations about almost anything they could think of. Mostly about Natsu and Wendy's 'everyday routines' until they ran out of topic and the clock showed that it was pass midnight already.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a while until Gildarts, "It's really nice to hear stories and have a chat like this with you both.", once again hugged his children. "I'm _home._ And I really miss you, Natsu, Wendy."

Wendy already had tears rolling down her cheeks and hugged her father back, murmuring something like 'miss you too, dad'. While her brother didn't have the strength to lift his hands. He only buried his face deeper on his father's shoulder.

"Natsu, I wasn't wrong for trusting Wendy to you. You're really a good big brother." Gildarts patted Natsu's head. "And you've grown into a fine man. Charming, just like your mother. I'm sure she would be very proud of you."

Natsu didn't say anything. He simply couldn't. One word, and he would be crying loudly just like a baby. He just gave a very small nod. And Gildarts smiled as he could feel the wetness on his shoulder.

.

.

.

**_RING! RING! RING!_**

"Urgh... It's morning already..."

Natsu woke up and turned off the alarm, only to find Wendy still sleeping on the other side of the bed and an empty space on her left side where their father supposed to sleep. He sat up and yawned. The movement and creaking sound of the bed made Wendy woke up too.

"Natsu? – _Yawn_ – Where's dad?" Wendy stretched her hands and got off of the bed.

The two of them got out from the bedroom. But there's no sign of Gildarts either in the living room. Only a piece of paper was put not-so-neatly on the table. Natsu took the paper and sat down next to Wendy.

'_Dear, Natsu and Wendy. I'm sorry for leaving so soon. It was still too early and I didn't want to wake you both because we slept late last night. I didn't even say good bye directly, sorry. But hey! At least I wrote a letter, just as I promised, right?'_

"So, Dad's leaving already?" Wendy asked, and then Natsu continued reading.

'_Because you really want to know where I'm going, I'll tell you. I'm leaving with an old friend of mine, Makarov. A year ago he asked me to go on a journey with him, a business he said. And it's to visit every casino in the continent!'_

"Um... Natsu, I think you're holding the paper too tight."

'_How could I resist such enticing business invitation? So that's that. I'm with my friend on our enchanting journey of gambling! Hahaha! And we're now leaving for a new casino called 'The Magic Council'. I already booked the train ticket and it's for today on 5 a.m. in the morning.'_

"Natsu! You're starting to rip the paper!"

'_To Wendy, keep studying hard. To Natsu, please take care of Wendy. I know you're more capable than I am (Well, you did say yourself that I'm an irresponsible father.). I leave the house matter and everything to you, my son! And I approve your relationship with that Gray guy. Don't worry, I'll be home when you two are getting married to give you my blessing._

_I'll try to write another letters. That is, if I ever remember. Hahaha!_

_Love and kiss, your awesome old man – Gildarts'_

"N-Natsu... Calm down..." Wendy tried to calm her almost-exploding big brother.

"_Aaaaargh_! That _IDIOT_ father!" Natsu slammed the letter on the table an grabbed his head in frustration. At least the letter was safe. For now. "He can just go die anywhere and anytime he wants! Mom, _please_ just take him with you! I can't stand him anymore!"

Then the frustrated pink haired went to the bed room to change his clothes and get ready to work.

Wendy just sighed and took the wrinkled letter. She fixed the paper carefully and, "Hmm? Natsu, there's still continuation on the paper behind!"

"I don't care!" Natsu snatched his scarf and his sweater. And then, he realized something. _Something_ that was supposed to be _there._ Under his pile of clothes. "Wait. Wait wait waaaait! WAIT! Where is it? Where is _IT_?!"

'_P.S.: I found some amount of money inside the wardrobe under Natsu's clothes. Aren't I lucky to get some fund to start the 'business'? Wish me luck, children!'_

"Um... And that's what written, Natsu." Wendy was shocked seeing her brother standing behind her with a very dark expression.

He quickly snatched the letter and tore it into pieces.

"_GILDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRTS!_"

.

.

.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015, people! Yeah, I know it's beyond late, but whatever. Anyway, here's chapter 6 for ya'all. Sorry for the long update. Like I've said, I don't know where the story will go, nor I've written all of the story 'til the end. When I get the inspiration, I'll write the next chapter, and so on. Sooooooo... If any of you have any suggestions of inputs about how this story should go, don't be shy to comment or PM me. Because I'm not biting. Rawr~  
**

**And yay for Gildarts for being Natsu and Wendy's beloved daddy! Isn't the old man just suitable for that role? Hahaha. Not much about Gray and Natsu in this chapter, but Papa Gildarts approves!  
**

* * *

**/REPLIES/**

****NightBlitz:**** After the long wait, here's chapter 6! Don't worry, sometimes I'm such a pervert myself. But _sssshh_... Please keep it secret, 'kay? Hahaha.

**Kei-kei Yuki:** Thank you! Love you for reading this story and your review as well!

**darkhuntressxir: **Yep. Natsu's identity is still safe. For now. But we don't know how long it will last. Hahaha.

**noah03:** Yes, Gray's so dense! As for the reaction, I don't know how he will react when he knows about Natsu's gender. Because I still haven't written that crucial part yet. I'm just gonna let it flow. Hahahaha.

**0-FairyBlue-0:** Oh you change your user name! Thanks for telling hehe. Hmm... Blackmailing is a very good idea. Why didn't I think about that before? Maybe it can be used for at the next chapters if it fits. Thanks for the inputs!

**KittyChan:** Can I join you fangirling as well? Squeeeeeee! Gray is dense and sweet like a chocolate! Yummy!

**Guest:** Here's the next chapter, dear guest. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

****Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.****


	7. Chapter 7 - Rain

********This is a _BOYS-LOVE_ STORY and also contains BOY _CROSS-DRESSING _AS GIRL! So, _please_ for everyone who don't like this _kind_ of story, don't bother to read and review if it's only for _bashing_ me. Thank you very much for understanding, people! I love you all!********

* * *

**/ CHAPTER 7 – **_**Rain**_** /**

_**SLAM!**_

"Here's your order, Master." Natsu slammed the poor glass of juice on the guest table.

"What's wrong with Natsu? She seems to be in a very bad mood these days." Mirajane said in worry.

"I don't know. But Hibiki and Sting even got three extra punches than usual from her yesterday." Levy said while waiting for the order.

'_How did you even manage to count those things, Levy?'_ Mirajane sweat-dropped.

"I think I heard her sputtering about her father to Lucy." Cana said in the middle of cooking.

"Natsu's father? Doesn't Natsu stay only with her sister?" Levy asked once again.

"Apparently her father went back home a few days ago just to leave the siblings the next day. Maybe that's what pisses her off? I dunno." Cana shrugged. "Just let her be. She will overcome it sooner or later."

* * *

_**/ WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL CAFÉ /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: AU human world, no magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Gray x Natsu, (oneside)Sting x Natsu**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: !BOYS LOVE!, cross-dressing, cursing, OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

"Cana! Two spicy tuna spaghetties and one strawberry pancake, please!" Natsu shouted a little bit too loud to the kitchen.

"I can hear you just fine without you screaming, brat!" Only to have Cana yelled back at him.

"Hey, Natsu." Mirajane approached the pink haired. "Are you okay?"

"_No_. I'm still very pissed at my old man." Natsu snorted and started blabbering unconsciously. "He borrowed – no, _stole_ my money! My precious hard work money! What kind of father is _that_?"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Mirajane tried to cheer him up. "But aside that problem, surely there's also something good happened between you. Like father–son conversation maybe?"

"Well, it's tru–

'"_Do you like Gray?" Gildarts chuckled.'_

"Natsu? Natsu, why are you blushing?" Mirajane asked not-so-innocently.

"N-nothing! Nothing happened!" Natsu nervously shook his head. _'Shit! Why does that damn question have to pop now?!' _The pink haired immediately took the meals. "I'm delivering this now!"

.

.

.

"Oh, welcome to Fairy Tail Café, Master." Levy greeted the four owners of the café who just came.

"Hey, Levy." Sting said. "Where's Natsu, by the way?"

"Well, she's over there." Levy pointed at the still upset Natsu who's threatening a guest. "But you better not annoy her. She's still not in a very good mood toda–

Before Levy finished saying, Sting already approached the pink haired, leaving his three friends behind.

"What, _Sting_?" Natsu didn't even bother to address him as Master.

"Nothing." Sting raised his hands in surrender pose. "I just want to cheer you up. You seem to be very upset these days and it starts to worry me."

"Well, I _am_ upset." Natsu pouted.

Sting poked Natsu's cheek playfully. "Your face when you're angry is cute. But your face when you're smiling is still the cutest." It successfully made the pink haired maid blushed. "So, enough upsetting, 'kay?"

After a few moments, Natsu let out a long exhale and smiled. "You're right. No more upsetting. Thanks, Sting."

Then Sting moved his hand to Natsu's chin and pulled the pinkette and – _Chu~!_ kissed Natsu's cheek. "Now that's more like it. A kiss for a good girl, remember?" Sting winked at the blushed Natsu.

All the guests were screaming, some in shock, some in jealousy, and some others in heart-break. But the turmoil didn't stop Natsu to give a punch for an idiot yellow porcupine guy.

.

.

.

Gray was staring at Natsu.

Staring.

Staring.

_Staring._

'_What's with those staring, you ice-block!'_ Natsu silently cursed while glaring at the raven.

Instead of stopping, the stare became even more intense, following Natsu's every movements. And every time the pink haired's eyes met with the raven's, Gildarts's cursed-words drifted inside his head again and again, and it was so damn hard to prevent his cheeks from blushing.

'_Stop staring!'_

If looks could really kill, oh how Natsu really wished that. However, in the deepest part of his mind, he liked the attention. But _not_ that kind of staring. Like he's a bunny. A _prey_. Ready to be pounced. And that thought itself made him shivered.

_'Stop. Fucking. STARING!'_

But Gray ignored the death glare from Natsu and kept staring until it's closing time for the café.

"Finally! Free from that pervert!" Natsu got out from the café, ready to go home.

"Yo, pinky."

"_Aaahh!_ Ice-block?!" The pink haired was freaked out seeing Gray suddenly greeted him in front of the café. "W-why are you still here?!"

"Because I wanna walk with you. Come on." Gray grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him along.

Natsu wasn't comfortable with the atmosphere as they walked. _Very. Uncomfortable._ And with his hand being held by the raven made it even worse. _'What's with this awkwardness...'_

"What do you think of Sting?" Gray asked out of the blue, breaking the silence.

Although Natsu didn't understand the point of the question, he decided to go along with it. "Well, judging from today, I know he cares about his friends, like me for example. And I think he's nice. That Sting. But only sometimes. Haha."

"So you're happy being comforted by Sting?"

"Huh? Are we playing a 20-question game or something?" Natsu was confused but soon distracted as a drop of water fell on top of his nose.

"Just answer it."

"Look Gray, I think it's gonna rain soon. Maybe we should–

"_NATSU!_" Gray yelled at the same time the thunder rumbled. What a fucking _perfect_ timing.

The pink haired boy flinched, either because of the thunder, or Gray, or both. "S-so what if I am happy! Sting's just trying to be nice for once by cheering me up! How could I not be happy!"

"So you like him? That _Sting_?"

"Of course I do! He's my friend!"

"He _kissed_ you!"

The image of Sting kissing his cheek replayed in Natsu's head and making him blushed. Not because he liked it, but because he was so ashamed it was witnessed by all those guests. Angered by seeing Natsu blushed, Gray abruptly pushed the pinkette to the wall and pinned his hands above his head. Then, the rain started dripping.

"What about me, Natsu? What am _I_ to you?" Gray leaned dangerously closer.

'"_Do you like Gray?" Gildarts chuckled.'_

... Damn you, old man.

"Y-you're my _friend_ too!" Natsu gulped as he answered the stupid question, ignoring the fact that he was trapped in a weird position under the rain. "What's wrong with you, Gray? You suddenly act like a... like you're... _jealous_ or something."

"..."

"... Don't tell me... Are you _jealous_ of Sting?"

_Bang!_ Right on the target. "S-shut up, pinky!" Gray blushed and pulled away from the pink haired boy.

"Seriously? Hahaha! Oh god this is _hilarious_! Hahaha!" Natsu laughed hard. But somehow he felt... _happy_ with the fact that Gray's jealous.

"... Stop your annoying laugh... And I'm _not_ jealous."

"Hahaha. Yeah, yeah _suuuure_." The rain suddenly poured heavier as soon as Natsu stopped laughing. "Good job, ice-block. You're making us nicely drenched." He then looked at the raven. "Wanna come over to my house? It's already near."

And so, the little bunny innocently invited the wolf into it's nest.

.

.

.

"Your little sister is not home yet?" Gray asked as Natsu throwing a dry towel to him.

"Wendy's having a group homework at her friend's house. She said her friend, Romeo, will escort her home. I think she'll be coming soon." Natsu said as he took off his hairpins.

Gray saw one of the hairpins was put on the table. "So pinky, do you like me?"

Natsu was still struggling removing his hairpins, not really paying attention to the question. "I like _all_ my friends. And that includes you _and_ Sting. The end."

"Sting _kissed_ you."

"Oh wow, what a _déjavu_. He kissed me. On the _cheek._ Didn't you see I punched him right after he did that _horrible_ thing?!" Natsu glared and pointed at the raven. "And you, pervert! You don't have the right to complain because you're the one who stole my _cheek's virginity_! So I suggest you stop acting like a jealous asshole."

"I. Am. _NOT._ Jealous! And does _cheek_ even have _virginity?_ Your vocabulary really is awfully interesting."

"Yes, it _does._ Now shut your sinful-'cheek-virginity'-thief mouth or I'll smack you. You're lucky you're handsome and I like you more than Sting." Realizing what he just said, Natsu blushed. "No! No, w-wait, I mean–"

Once again, Natsu's hand was being pulled and by the time he realized, he already sat on the raven's lap.

"My, my. Aren't I _really_ lucky? You're cute too. And just as everybody says, you're not like any other girls."

'_That's because I'm NOT a girl!' _"Thank you for the compliment, ice-block. Now can you _please_ let go of me?"

"And what if I said no?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I'm serious, let g–

"Natsu..." Gray cupped Natsu's cheek gently. "Natsu..."

Slowly, _very_ slowly, the raven's face leaned closer to the pinkette's.

.

.

'_Dear, Mom in heaven._

_Please forgive your son because it looks like I'm... gay...? I don't know, Mom. I'm starting to slowly fall for this ice-block. But he still thinks I'm a GIRL! And I'm still not ready to reveal this secret of mine yet! Please oh please, save my first kiss, mom!_

_Love, your need-to-be-saved son, Natsu.'_

.

.

"W-wait... G-gray... I... A-ah... Ah... _AH-CHOO!_"

Awkward silence filled the living room. But the sneeze successfully stopped the... the whatever-that-was-about-to-happen to Natsu. And from the heaven above, a certain women giggled after having saved her cute son.

"... Right. Maybe you should take a hot shower now. Don't want you to catch a cold." Gray suggested and finally released Natsu.

"M'hmm..." Natsu wiped his nose and nodded. _Thank you, Mom!_ "I'll be taking a shower then. Just make yourself comfortab– Why are you _following _me?"

"I thought you might be needing some help to scrub your back–

_**THWACK!**_

"_Ouch_! Will you _stop_ smacking my head, pinky!"

"You _pervert_ asshole!"

.

.

.

The shower faucet was turned off.

"Why does the god of bad luck just _love_ me so _damn_ much?" Natsu questioned himself in horror inside the bathroom and banged his own head on the door. "How could I forget to bring _dry_ clothes?! It's all that pervert's fault!"

"Natsu? Is something wrong? Do you need me to come inside and take a look?" Gray asked knocking on the other side of bathroom door.

"NO, you stupid pervert!" The pinkette jumped in surprise. "Move away from the door and just sit down on the couch!"

'_Shit! I need to cross the living room to get to the bed room.' _Natsu gritted his teeth after imagining his house layout. _'And there's no way I'm coming out with only towel wrapping my body while that pervert is still there! He will know I'm a boy!'_

"Shit. What to do. What to d– " Then the pink haired saw something hung on the wall. _Something_ that might be able to save his dear poor life.

.

.

.

_**CLICK.**_

"Finally, pinky. Done showeri–

Natsu was wearing his father's white shirt. He was so mad at Gildarts he didn't even bother to wash his old man's shirt which was left behind by the owner from that fateful morning and totally forgot about it. Or the pink haired just simply didn't care anymore about his own father.

Compared to Gildarts big and muscled body, the shirt hung loose being worn by Natsu. His shoulder blade was exposed and the shirt was so big reaching down until almost his knees. Well, it actually saved him to protect his lower area. A bit smelly, but whatever, it's better than wearing his wet clothes or wearing only towel or wearing... _nothing_.

"I-it's my old man's shirt! I forgot to bring dry c-clothes. H-haha..." Natsu said nervously, tugging the shirt downward while clutching the towel in front of his chest and started to do crab-walking. _Slowly_. "I'll go get... m-my clothes. In the b-bedroom. O-over there."

Gray suddenly stood in front of him. _Smiling_.

Natsu took a step to the left. Gray followed.

Natsu took two steps to the right. Gray followed. And still _smilling_.

"C-can you _please_ step aside? I need to go to the b-bedroom and the door is happen to be _behind_ you." Natsu had never felt so ashamed like that and still tugged down his shirt tightly.

Gray one step forward. Natsu one step backward.

Another steps forward. Another steps backward. Until Natsu's back bumped on the wall. '_I can't kick him! It will only 'expose' myself! And if I punch him, I will leave my lower area unguarded! Damn it!'_

"Are you trying to _seduce_ me, _Natsu_?" Gray leaned forward.

"T-there's nothing like that! Step back, pervert!"

"Why are you tugging down your shirt like that? Could it be that you wear... _nothing_ underneath?" Gray touched Natsu's exposed thigh, making the pinkette flinched.

'_Wait! Wait! Wait! I'm a BOY!' _Frantic, panic, and so fucking _ashamed_, Natsu screamed. "W-wait! Stop, Gray! I'm a... I'm a b–

"_Phew..._ What a heavy rain. Natsu, I'm home. Romeo is here too– " Wendy opened the door and was speechless seeing her bro– _sister_ in such an... _improper_ situation.

"W-wendy? Welcome h-home. Haha..." How Natsu still managed to greet his sister in the middle of... whatever he's doing (or _being_ done), nobody knew.

"..."

"..."

_**SMACK! PUNCH! KICK! SLAM!**_

.

.

.

"Gray, this is Wendy, my little sister. This is Romeo, Wendy's classmate. And Wendy, this is Gray, my... uh, friend. " Natsu introduced each of them to one another, and he already wore his own clothes. An over-sized long sleeved white pajama to be exact. For protection.

Gray was putting a plastic bag filled with ices on his bruised cheek. He was shirtless, only wore his trousers as the result his shirt was wet with rain water and... his own blood. After 'the not-so-smooth-meeeting' with Wendy, the raven took a quick shower to clean himself.

Not long after that, Romeo excused himself, telling them it's already late and he needed to go home. Despite the heavy rain, he didn't mind walking home because his house wasn't that far and they had school the next morning. So Wendy escorted him until the front door to say good bye.

"Sorry for hitting you, Gray. I thought you're gonna do inappropriate things to my big br– _sister_." Wendy apologized to Gray.

"It's okay. I'm used to getting hit by Natsu anyway." Gray rubbed his bruised cheek. "I didn't know you can also do martial arts, Wendy."

"Yes, well, dad insisted on teaching us when we're little." Wendy explained. "He said it's for self-defense. To protect ourselves from something like what-you-almost-_did_ to my big sister, for example."

Gray shivered as dark Wendy appeared.

.

.

.

The rain showed no sign of stopping. Instead, it was getting heavier and the wind was getting stronger. Using an umbrella would only make it worse.

"Are you sure it's okay for me staying the night here?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. Looks like there will be storm tonight, judging from the heavy rain outside. Besides, it's midnight already." Natsu shrugged.

"Thanks. Luckily tomorrow my class is at ten. Just wake me up at seven when you're going to work, so I'll still have time to go back home." The raven said.

"Sure." Natsu nodded and took some blankets with him. "Sorry you have to sleep on the couch. We only have one bedroom, just for me and Wendy. And we don't have any TV."

"I thought you're gonna sleep with me, pinky? I can warm you up." Gray smirked.

"Did I just hear something about sleeping with my sister, _Gray_?" Suddenly Wendy peeked from the bedroom and smiled. _Very_ sweetly.

"N-no, Wendy. I think you just misheard that." Gray shivered.

"Oh, you're right. Maybe I'm just sleepy and hallucinating." Wendy was back to her usual self. "Okay then, good night all."

.

.

.

_Yawn._

"What time is it?" Gray took his mobile phone. "About ten minutes before seven. I could still use that to sleep." He buried himself back inside the blanket.

"Natsu, I'm ready to go." Wendy said as she opened the bedroom door.

"Me too, just finished changing." Natsu wore his muffler and got out of the bedroom also.

"Are you sure this is okay, Natsu?" Wendy assured. "For you to get so close with Gray like... this?"

'_Huh?'_ Gray thought behind the blanket. The voice of the siblings was no more than a whisper, but Gray could still hear it fine because of the quiet morning.

"I don't know, Wendy. But as long as he doesn't find out about it, I think it's fine." Natsu sighed.

'_Find out about... what?'_

"I want to keep being friend with him. For now." The pink haired said. "At least until the day he knows. That I'm a... _boy_."

_'... Wait... Natsu is... a BOY?'_

"But when, Natsu? When will he know? And what will you do when he finally finds out?" Wendy asked in worry.

"Right, about when..." Natsu looked at the still sleeping raven.

Gray almost woke up from his fake sleep and yelled at Natsu. Not because of the fact that he's a boy, or lying, or anything. But simply for _not trusting_ him. But he stopped himself as soon as he heard Natsu said.

"When I have the courage to tell him myself." The pink haired smiled sadly. "I will, for sure, tell him myself. Whether he's gonna be mad at me, hate me, or even... _despise_ me. It's his choice. And like I said, I want to keep this friendship for now. Him and those people in the café are fun to hang out with. Hehe."

"Natsu..." Wendy held her brother's hands because she knew it was painful and hard for her brother to keep pretending.

_"Geez,_ what's with that face, Wen? Don't worry. You know me, right? I'm not giving up, I'll find the best way out for us both. I always will. So, let's face whatever is going right here, right now. You do your best at school, I do my best to keep... whatever I've been doing. Hahaha. Wish me luck!" Natsu grinned.

The siblings hugged each other and then the big brother looked at the sleeping figure on their couch. "Okay, time to wake this lazy ass up! Hey, ice-block! Wakey, wakey! It's seven already!"

Faking a yawn and rubbing his eyes, Gray sat up on the couch. "Mornin', pinky – _yawn_. And Wendy too."

Wendy waved good bye as she left earlier than the two boys. After Gray putting on his now dry shirt, he left the house together with Natsu.

"What a bright morning!" Natsu stretched his hands up.

"... Yeah..." Gray looked at the pink haired. "Hey, Natsu..."

"Yea?" Natsu smiled at the raven.

"You..."

"Me?"

"Are you..."

"Am I...?"

.

.

.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: Sorry for the last chapter doesn't have lovey-dovey moment of Natsu and Gray. So, to make it up, here's your fluffy-fluff-stuff. Yes, yes, I know it's terribly lame how Gray found out about Natsu's identity, but I _swear_ it has something to do in the end of the story. Oh wow, so now I'm talking about the _end_? As if I already thought about that. Hahaha. Anyway, enjoy the fluff, peeps! Sorry if it's suck. _*hides*_**

**Oh, HAPPY-belated-VALENTINE! This update is my valentine gift to you all! And this chapter is much longer than than the 6 chapter before. Love 'ya! _*smooch!*_**

* * *

**/REPLIES/**

**darkhuntressxir:** I bet Papa Gildarts already forgot about the money to give them back to his son. Or they just vanished in the casino. Hahaha.

**noah03:** Yeah, I'm sorry for not putting the fluff in the last chapter, but I really need the filler story(ies) sometimes. Hahaha. And as you asked, here's the fluff!

**Shiona Acitiu:** Thanks for reading! Here's the next chappie!

**Guest:** Well, I thought about Papa Igneel and Mama Grandeeney too. But they just can't be that irresponsible parents, can they? So I thought, why not Gildarts? As Gildarts is 'everyone's' father in Fairy Tail, especially Natsu's. Hehe.

**Guest:** Thank you so much for spending your time to review this amateur's story. I'm touched inside. And don't worry, of course I'll finish this story 'til the end, but I can't promise you to update fast because I'm just that lazy. Hahaha.

**KonaMikuisOtAnime:** Omg you just caught the tiniest moment of fluff in the last chapter! Squeeeee~ Please don't die yet because more fluff is coming!

**GraTsuuuuu:** Welcome to the club, dear! And thank you for the compliment, I'm sure there are lots of GraTsu fics out there better than mine. But I'll keep trying my best to write this. Hehehe. And I don't mind you marrying my fic, I'll even give you my blessing, but, um..., how...?

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

**Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Dilemma

********This is a _BOYS-LOVE_ STORY and also contains BOY _CROSS-DRESSING _AS GIRL! So, _please_ for everyone who don't like this _kind_ of story, don't bother to read and review if it's only for _bashing_ me. Thank you very much for understanding, people! I love you all!********

* * *

**/ CHAPTER 8 – **_**Dilemma**_** /**

Gray looked at the pink haired. "Hey, pinky..."

"Yea?" Natsu smiled at the raven.

"You..."

"Me?"

"Are you..."

"Am I... what?"

Seeing Natsu's stupid innocent face, Gray shook his head and smirked. "Are you _hungry_? Since we haven't had any breakfast this morning."

"Huh? What's with the sudden care?" Natsu chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean? I _am_ a caring person. Especially caring for you."

"Who are you and what did you do to the pervert ice-block named Gray?" And the pinkette ran away while still laughing.

"Get back here, you damn pinky!" Gray laughed along and started chasing Natsu.

* * *

_**/ WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL CAFÉ /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: AU human world, no magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Gray x Natsu, (oneside)Sting x Natsu**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: !BOYS LOVE!, cross-dressing, cursing, OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

_'Natsu is... a boy...'_

Gray was on his way back home after parting with Natsu in front of the café. He couldn't stop thinking about... _that_. The first thing he's going to do once he arrived home was a nice cold shower. Yeah, it sounded so perfect to _clean_ his head.

As soon as the cold water touched his body, "Shit!" And imagining Natsu with body like his own, "... Shit..." He cursed again.

Gray then threw himself on the bed, not even bothered to wear a shirt, and covered his face with his palm.

_'Natsu is a boy.'_

Words 'Natsu' and 'boy'. Where. The. _Fuck_. Was. The. _Connection_? It didn't make any sense at all in Gray's brain. He tossed and turned on the bed while kept thinking about _that_. Until he saw the clock on the wall and, "Shit!" he realized he's late for the class and started running as fast as he could while wearing his shirt in rush.

"Mister Fullbuster. What time is it?"

"Almost ten thirty. Sorry, ma'am..."

Gray immediately took a random empty seat inside the class. Judging from his face, he looked like he was concentrating listening to the lecture. While the truth was, his concentration went for something else. Screw the class. His head was so full of Natsu it's starting to spin around.

.

.

.

"G-Gray, I l-like you! Would you go out w-with me?"

"Sorry, but I don't even know who you are. I wouldn't go out with someone I don't know."

After the girl who confessed to him ran away with teary eyes, Gray sighed and started walking back at the corridor towards his locker. How many girls had asked him out? He felt bad for rudely rejecting them, but how could he possibly fall for someone he didn't even know? One thing he knew for sure, most of them wanted to be with him (and his buddies) only because of his face and money. Correction, his _father's_ money.

Okay, enough with that. Back to the core of the problem.

_Natsu_.

A _boy_.

"Shit..."

Just when he was starting – stress that – _starting_ to be truly interested in someone, that someone just had to be a _boy_. Great.

_'So I like... boys?'_

"Oh my _god_..." Gray face-palmed.

But he refused to to believe it. He looked up to see girls and boys walked around him. Hesitated at first, but he decided to... to _check on_ them.

Girls with big breasts, girls with long smooth hair, girls wearing glasses, girls with mini skirt and their exposed thighs, etc. Done. Then he changed his attention to some boys. But soon, he felt... erm... he couldn't describe the shudder that suddenly grew inside him.

But nothing. No one had successfully made him felt something. _Anything_.

Well, at least he could clarify himself that he did _not_ like boys.

Gulping, the raven then started imagining Natsu. With her– _HIS_ boyish feature. From his spiky pink hair, the hairpins, his jade eyes, his stupid grin, those slender shoulders, his powerful punch, flat chest, flat abs, down to–

_Twitch._

"... Shit..."

"Yo, Gray!"

"SHIT! Loke! You fucking startled me!" How many times had Gray blurted out that one _specific_ word in a day? "Why are you here? Where are your fans?"

"I called you a few times but you didn't respond! So I told the girls to go on without me because my best friend looks like a soul-less snowman." Loke winked. "What's wrong? Having some serious issues?"

Now that Gray thought about it, maybe Loke could help him. Besides, he desperately needed some advices right now. And what could be better than advice from your bestie, right? _...Right_?

"Right." Gray closed his locker after picking up the books he needed for the next class. "How do you deal with a... _person_ who turns out is not someone you expected?"

"... Man, your question is so complicated. Let's simplify it. I promise I won't tell a soul about this. So... Is it a _'girl'_ issue? As in, _falling for_ a girl?"

_'Technically Natsu is not a girl, but...'_ "Well... You could say that... But _falling for_? I don't know, Loke. I don't even understand myself."

"So you don't understand how to '_woo'_ this chick because she doesn't like you the way you expected her to be?"

"Wait, wait, _what_?! Fuck, NO! That's not what I mea–

"Okay, let this gentleman teach you how to 'woo' a girl _skillfully_." Loke took Gray's hand. "You take her hand gently. Take steps closer to her."

"The _fuck_?" Gray took a few steps backwards.

"Lock your eyes with hers. Make her eyes focus _only_ to you."

"Loke. _Stop_." And then Gray's back finally hit the locker.

"Perfect. Now put your other hand next to her head. _Trap_. Her."

"Loke, I _swear_–

"Lift her hand close to your lips. Let her feel your _breath_."

"L-Loke–

"And you lean _closer_. Closer. Clos–

"_AHEM!_ What the _fuck_ are you guys _doing_ in the middle of the crowd?" Sting and Hibiki suddenly interrupted.

"... Nothing... Please don't misunderstand..."

.

.

.

Headache.

It was the result of waking up in a few next mornings for Gray. He even skipped the café-time with his friends just to avoid the certain pink haired maid.

Cursing didn't even help reducing the pain. It's like he woke up from a terrible nightmare to face the _reality_ which was worse than the nightmare itself.

Gray terribly regretted ever asking his bestie for advice. He of all people should have known Loke's brain was only filled with 'wooing-every-girls'. Well, at least Loke could keep his promise not telling anyone, even Sting and Hibiki. And Gray's very grateful for that.

The raven groaned as he sat up on his bed. Glancing at the clock, it's about seven thirty in the morning. His class wouldn't start soon, but he didn't feel like sleeping anymore.

.

.

.

"Gray? Is that you? Good morning!"

Gray decided to take a morning walk to refresh his mind, but hearing that very familiar voice calling him, he immediately regretted his own decision.

"... Mornin'... Natsu..." Of course he had a very big chance to meet the pinkette because he's walking down the route to the café. Fuck his feet for unconsciously bringing him there.

Natsu saw Gray was bringing a bag. "Are you having a class now?" The pink haired then puffed both hands with warm air from his mouth.

The raven took a glance at the pinkette beside him. _'I still can't believe this one next to me is a boy. Which part of her– HIM is a fucking boy?!' _"... No... Just taking a stroll."

"Oh, okay." Natsu stopped his pace as they arrived in front of the café. "Wanna come in? You haven't been here lately. But only Mira's here. And me. And Cana, in a few more minutes I guess."

Gray just shrugged and both of them entered the café.

It took about ten minutes for Natsu to change into his maid uniform. He went out of the locker room to find Mirajane and Gray were having some serious conversations. Seeing Natsu coming out, both of them immediately stopped talking.

The raven then just left without saying anything. Natsu was confused. _'What's wrong with him?'_ Maybe Gray's just having a hard time and needed to be alone. He just hoped it wouldn't be too long.

.

.

.

Another few days since the last time Natsu saw Gray. And it made him really, _really_ worried.

"Hey, Mira." One morning, Natsu asked his manager. "Is... Is something wrong? With Gray? D-did _I_ upset him?"

Mirajane raised her eyebrows. "What makes you said that?"

"... Nothing... It's just my feeling then."

_CLING! CLING!_

"Excuse me? Fairy Tail Café?" A girl came through the front door.

"Ah! Y-yes! Welcome to Fairy Tail Café, Master." Natsu immediately approached the customer. "Sorry for I wasn't able to greet you first. I'm Natsu and I'm at your service."

"It's okay. So this is _his_ café?" The girl talked to herself while looking around on her own. "Natsu, right?" She then looked at the pink haired maid. "Say... Can you do me a favour, Miss maid?"

"Uh... Sure. What about?"

"Regarding _Gray_?"

.

.

.

After _'taking care'_ of Juvia just like what Mirajane did to her on his test day, Natsu went back to the dining area.

"I can't thank you enough, Natsu." This girl, Camille, was the one who came to the café a few days ago.

Camille was one of those girls who could get along quite well with Gray in the university. They often had same classes and sometimes ended up in the same work group. She knew Gray always rejected every girls confessing to him because he didn't know them, Gray told her himself.

"This idea of yours to decorate the table is great!" Camille was very pleased and held Natsu's hands. "And thank you so much for... encouraging me to confess my love to him..."

_Twitch._

"No problem, Camille! You really should. And of course I'll support you! I mean, you can't let that ice-block confuse you even more!" Natsu grinned.

When Natsu heard about Camille wanting to confess to Gray, he agreed to help her out. Although Mirajane had warned him that Gray didn't like – or to be precise, _hated_ – this kind of thing, but Natsu still insisted to do it because he didn't want to disappoint Camille after seeing her hopeful face. Eventually, Mirajane gave up and let Natsu do whatever he wanted.

That night, Fairy Tail Café was running as usual. But one table in the center was beautifully decorated. And it was Natsu's idea. Building the atmosphere before confessing would probably help, he said.

But... _Why_? There's this twitching inside his chest and it's... _hurting_ him? He didn't know what it was, but decided to push that feeling aside.

.

.

.

"Why did she have to ask to do our group work in the café this late?" Gray sighed as he walked towards Fairy Tail Café while carrying his bag. _'And there's that very person I'm not ready to deal with.'_

_CLING! CLING!_

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Café, Master Gray!" Great. It had to be _Natsu_ who greeted him. "Let me escort you to the _special_ table for you and your friend!"

Before Gray could ask, Natsu stepped aside to show him the special table with Camille wearing a beautiful dress standing next to it.

"Hi, Gray..." She smiled shyly at the raven.

"... Cam?" Gray was confused.

"Now both of you please sit down." Natsu took a quick act, bringing the food and placed them on the table. "And enjoy the dinner!"

Before leaving the two, the pinkette whispered a 'good luck' to Camille. After that, he turned to Gray to... _smile_ at him.

A few bites, then Gray would steal a glance at the pinkette who's also serving another customers along with Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna. Natsu was doing his work as usual, grinning and smiling like an idiot. But Gray could tell there's something _wrong_ with him.

_'... Why do I even care for her– HIM?'_

Gray tried so hard to _not_ pay attention to the pinkette. The raven thought that maybe, _maybe_, he could clear his own thought by not seeing the pink haired for a few days. But, _no_. Not seeing Natsu for a few days made him couldn't stop looking at the pink haired maid right now. And it's ruining his concentration on everything else around him.

_'What is that idiot doing? Sh– HE's really not himself toda–_

"Gray? Are you listening to what I said?"

"Ah... No... Sorry, Cam... Can you repeat?"

.

.

.

Seeing Gray and Camille having a casual chat with each other, the twitching inside Natsu's chest somehow... increased. He didn't understand. But before he could think further, Camille summoned him to refill the water.

"Sorry for the wait. Here's the water." Natsu forced himself to smile as he poured Camille's glass.

Then he turned to fill Gray's glass and nervously look into the raven's eyes. But his nervousness was forgotten when he saw some sauce on the corner of Gray's mouth after he took the last bite.

Without hesitation, Natsu took a tissue from the table. "Hey, you got some sauce there."

Gray was okay with Natsu trying to wipe the stain, until...

_'Natsu is a BOY!'_

_**SLAP!**_

And the tissue fell on the floor.

The scene and the sound of Gray warding Natsu's hand, _hard_, made the whole café went silent.

"... Shit..." With that last word, Gray left the café.

Both Natsu and Camille (and all the people inside the café) were speechless. And it's hurt. Inside. _So much._ For Natsu.

But when he looked at the very disappointed Camille, he felt so guilty for ruining her chance to confess. _'What have I done? It was supposed to be her special moment!'_

Burying all his pain, he pulled Camille to stand up and take her to the front door. "Camille, I'm so, _so_ sorry!" He bowed down. "But you still have hope! Go! After him!"

With a determined look, Camille nodded and left Natsu.

.

.

.

"Sorry, Cam. But I don't like you that way." Gray apologized. "And I'm so sorry for leaving like that. I wasn't mad at you, I swear. I was just... having a lot of thoughts jumbled in my head."

Camille managed to catch up with Gray and finally confessed her feeling after they both walked together for a while. "It's fine, Gray. Actually deep inside I already know the answer. I just want to release it and be free from it."

Gray escorted his friend until they reached her house. Before getting in to her house, Camille turned around and smiled. "So... _Friends_?"

Gray smiled back and nodded a little. "Of course. _Friends_."

"By the way, Gray. I think you left your bag in the café?"

.

.

.

_'Shit... It's already this late. It must have been closed.'_ Gray thought as he ran back to the café. He finally arrived and sighed as he saw the lights had all been turned off. "Guess I'll just come back here tomorrow before the class start–

On the corner side of the café, he caught a glimpse of something _pink_? "... Natsu?"

"Gray? Just as I thought." Natsu stood up and approached the raven. "Here. Your bag."

They both stood in silence in the middle of the dark.

"Natsu, I–

"Gray." Natsu interupted. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for... what?"

"You... know, don't you?"

"... Yeah. I've spoken with Mira."

"... I see... Please don't be mad! I'll tell you everything!"

"... Okay..."

.

.

.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: I was having a though time writing this chapter. Because both Natsu and Gray are confused with each other. And their complicated situation makes me confused too! So, I truly apologize to all of you if this chapter makes you... dizzy...? But if it doesn't, congrats for you!**

**And a little Loke x Gray won't kill you, will it? I don't know how but somehow my fingers just unconsciously typed _that_ scene. Bad hand! _BAD hand!_**

* * *

**/REPLIES/**

**Mintleaf64:** Thank you! I love you too! Here's the next chapter!

**Shiona Acitiu:** Yes, Gray knows and he becomes confused with his own feeling.

**Nega Kris:** Maybe someone will, or maybe not. I don't know myself, haven't thought about that. Hahaha. And yes! You caught the smallest RoWen moment in the last chapter! I love these two! They're so cute!

**darkhuntressxir:** Because I'm a little evil squirrel who loves cliff-hanger! Mwahahaha! Sorry, kidding. But I don't deny I love cliff-hanger so much.

**noah03:** Yay for the fluff~

**MistyMachine:** I'm so touched you love this story. _*hug!*_

**gratsulover117:** Thank you. I _am_ evil. Mwahahaha! Okay, I'm just joking. Here's the next chapter for you! Love you!

**KonaMikuisOtAnime:** ... Seriously, I can't catch what you wrote for the last chapter review. But judging by the 'happy-messy-squeeing-kyaaa-XD-dyingofthefluff' thingy you wrote, can I conclude that you're... satisfied with the last chapter? Hahahaha.

**LALALA:** Thank you for clicking the review button! And thank you for asking the most asked question. Here's my most favorite answer for you: Because I'm evil and I love cliffie so damn much!

**Kei-kei Yuki:** Thank you! I really tried to keep Natsu (and all the others too) in character and it's so hard! I have to keep reminding myself that Natsu is a boy! Sometimes I'm very confused, just like Gray in this chapter. But for me, that reminder has to be kept in my mind for the whole long story. Damn! Hahaha.

**Guest:** Because I simply couldn't write a 'rape' story, that's why Wendy's helping me to not have to do that. I'm just suck like that, thank you~

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

**Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Slowly

********This is a _BOYS-LOVE_ STORY and also contains BOY _CROSS-DRESSING _AS GIRL! So, _please_ for everyone who don't like this _kind_ of story, don't bother to read and review if it's only for _bashing_ me. Thank you very much for understanding, people! I love you all!********

* * *

**/ CHAPTER 9 – **_**Slowly**_** /**

It was dark already. Stores were closed and the busy street had gone quiet. But those didn't stop two persons to sit down in front a café to talk. Because both desperately needed explanations from each other.

"So, um... How are you and Camille?"

"... Putting aside the rejection, we're still in a good term."

"Oh..." Natsu felt sorry for the sweet girl, but at the same time he _almost_ smiled in relief hearing the fact they're not together. And guilty feeling washed over his chest.

"Enough with the chit-chat. Why did you do _that_?" Straight to the point, Gray.

"... Because... I... I couldn't..."

"Couldn't what?" _'Trust me?'_

"B-because I couldn't refuse Camille's request." Natsu sighed. "Seeing her hopefull face, how could I say no to her?"

"... What are you talking about?"

"... About Camille's confession...?"

* * *

_**/ WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL CAFÉ /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: AU human world, no magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Gray x Natsu, (oneside)Sting x Natsu**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: !BOYS LOVE!, cross-dressing, cursing, OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

"After talking to Mira, you _know_, right? That it was I who planned _that_."

"..."

"... Okay. I know you're angry. Mira had told me you hated this kind of lovey-dovey stuff and all, but I kept pestering her until she gave in."

"..."

"Uh... S-so it's not her fault! And certainly not Camille's either! It was my idea to decorate the table with all those stupid-cute-fluffy-sparkly-sugary-sweet-whatever stuff you loathe. Please, don't be _mad_ at them! You can be mad at me or anyth–

Suddenly Gray hugged him.

And he laughed.

He _freakingly_ laughed hard.

"W-what's so funny?!" Natsu managed to break his face free from the raven's chest.

"Hahahahahaha! YOU! Ahahaha!" Gray finally calmed down. "Haha... Oh my god, this is so... weird... Haha..."

"You're the weird one for laughing at nothing." Natsu murmured.

Gray pulled away from Natsu, making the latter a bit disappointed because of the warmth lost. Confused jade eyes and contended dark blue orbs still glued to each other.

"Natsu... You're really stupid, oblivious, bold, thick-headed, childish, and very... simple-minded."

"... Because I'm the wrong one here, I'll accept whatever insults you're throwing at me."

"Hey! I'm not saying those are bad things." Gray ruffled Natsu's pink lock.

Confusion, happiness, anger, jealousy, relief, vexation, plus a little pinch of another similar emotions combined. They both really whisked each other's heart and mind for sure.

_'I'll wait then. Until the day he told me himself...'_ Gray smiled.

.

.

.

"Good morning! Welcome to Fairy Tail Café, Master Gray. Visiting so early? Haha." Natsu greeted happily. How could he not? Not only Gray wasn't mad at him, they were also being as their usual selves towards each other.

"Well, it's _my_ café. Of course I can come here whenever I want."

As much as Natsu wanted to punch that arrogant bastard's face, his statement was awfully undeniable: It was _HIS_ café. And to bolster that displeasing statement, the pinkette worked _for him_. Where the heck was _justice_ when Natsu needed it?

"Are you perhaps expecting someone, Master?" It was strange for Gray to suddenly ordered two sets of breakfast meal.

"Again. _My _café. I can do whatever I want." Gray scoffed. "Even _shagging_ on the table if I felt like it."

"Even _WHAT?! EWH!_ Just... _EWH!_ How could you contaminate these fantastic foods with those filthy words of yours?!"

"Shut up."

"Okay, fine. Keep on being a bastard like you'll always be and d–

"Shut up, Natsu. _Sit."_

"... Pardon...?"

"Sit. Down. Stop. Talking. Start. Eating. My treat."

Natsu's brain couldn't process the command. But somehow his muscles could, and they started prosecuting as instructed. Mainly because he had no ability to resist the food. His pride was already beaten by his huge appetite.

Gray observed the messy-eater in front of him. Natsu was savouring the meal eagerly like he was in his own wonderland. Sometimes the fork would drop the food because he didn't stab it right and he would pout afterwards. Too much eagerness resulted with some crumbles around his mouth. And Gray couldn't deny that it's...

_'... Cute...'_

As a girl or a boy, Natsu was still... _so_ _Natsu_ in Gray's eyes. He couldn't seem to find anything _fake_ out of the pinkette. Except his gender, of course.

And watching the 'teenage-drama' out of the two idiots, "Wow... This is the first time I saw Gray truly treating someone." Mirajane whispered to Cana in amuse.

"Yeah. But the way he asked, it's just... _cheap_. I doubt Natsu even gets that it's a 'date', considering he's dumb hard as a rock." Cana sighed.

The combination of Gray with his horrible woman... erm... _man_-approachment-skill, and Natsu with his dull food-oriented-only brain. Where their relationship would go, only both of them knew.

.

.

.

After a couple of morning dates in some random days, it's time.

To try applying Loke's... _education_.

Morning in the café was the perfect time. No other customers yet, the only maid there was Natsu (let's not count Mira and Cana), also the nice peaceful quiet atmosphere.

Perfection.

"Thanks for the meal, Gray!" Natsu grinned as he finished eating his breakfast treat. He stood up to take the tray and clean the table, when suddenly Gray caught his wrist.

"Natsu..."

He took steps closer, resulting a few steps back from the surprised pinkette.

"Nats–

_**BANG!**_

And that's the sound of the tray coming in contact with the raven's head.

.

.

.

"Yo, Gray! How's your 'unexpected' chick? Any luck with her?"

"... Luck my ass. Your stupid trick sucks."

"What?! No way! It always works for every girl I met!"

While Loke was being hysterical, Gray just sighed. _'That's because Natsu's not a chick.'_

"Just who is she, man? I can't stop wondering." Loke asked again.

"... You expect me to give out any name? Seriously? Fuck off."

"Guys! Stop chit-chatting and help us with the decoration here!" Lucy shouted at the two buddies.

.

.

.

"Mag-U sure is huge."

Natsu stared in awe at the enormous entrance gate of Magnolia University. He took some time to appreciate the amazing scene in front of him. Like a plebeian he was, but whatever, that was his first time there so he couldn't hide his excitement.

"I'm so excited!" Natsu grinned.

"Me too. Sting and the others have been working so hard for this event as the committees. That's why when he said take a day off and come here, it means we _must_ come. No bargaining." Mirajane giggled.

"Hahaha, right. Typical Sting. Too bad Cana couldn't come with us. I hope she gets well soon."

Natsu and Mirajane stepped inside the university. They saw so many kinds of booth. Fast food, garage sales, sweet stuff seller, takoyaki booth, and many more. Natsu didn't remember when was the last time he came to an event like that. He's surely going to enjoy it to the fullest.

"Hey Mira, I think lots of males are fascinated by you." The pinkette whispered to the white haired girl next to him.

"Don't be silly, Natsu." Mirajane only giggled at Natsu's obliviousness.

"Hahaha, but it's true! You're pretty!" Said the one who's pretty himself.

The deeper they walked inside, the more crowded the people. Just to see what's in front of them was hard. And finding the committee's station as the meeting point with their friends was even more difficult.

"Mira! Over here!" Lucy waved her hand. "Guys! Mira's coming!"

"Glad to see you make it here, Mira." Sting said. "Where's Natsu? I thought you came with her?"

"I did. She's–" Mirajane turned around to find... no one behind her. "... uh... not here...?"

.

.

.

"Natsu!"

"Ah, Gray!" Natsu then excused himself from the boys around him.

"Code 'pink' is found. I repeat, code 'pink' is found. Back to the station." Gray reported through his walky-talky. "What the fuck are you doing here with all those boys?! Weren't you supposed to be with Mira?!"

"I didn't realize we got separated! Mag-U is freaking huge and it's so crowded here! You can't expect me to _NOT_ get lost on my first visit here!" Natsu crossed his arms. "Besides, those guys were just escorting me to your station!"

"In more than _fucking_ thirty minutes?!" That's NOT escorting! This spot and the station are only ten minutes walk at most!" Gray ruffled his own hair in frustration. "Really. I don't see the point of you coming."

"Let me remind you that this charity bazaar is open of _public_ even thought it's held in Mag-U." Natsu snorted. "Why are you so against me coming when Mira is fine? And the others are okay with me coming here!"

"Well, Mira is! But you... I don't... You! ... Fuck... Just follow me."

Natsu pouted as he followed Gray. A few days ago, Gray was being nice, treating him breakfast and all. Now he's acting like a total asshole. What an unstable emotion he had. And at the very moment, the angry raven was glaring at every male who dared to ogle at the pinkette without the subject himself knowing.

Sure, Natsu only wore plain white long-sleeve t-shirt, skinny black trousers, a pair of his usual sneakers, and his trademark muffler. With his favorite black hairpins of course. He looked like a girl but wasn't even feminine at all. Still, that didn't stop those men to _scan_ him. Because _fuck_, even Gray found Natsu like that was _adorable_ as hell.

The very reason of Gray's disapproval: 'Natsu as a _delicious_ display'.

He wanted to grabbed the pinkette, pulled him into the empty classroom, shoved him on the table or something, ripped his clothes off, did _this_, did _that_–

Okay, brain, stop right there before muscles truly executed that beautiful tempting daydream.

By the time they arrived at the station, Natsu was greeted by Sting's hug which he immediately replied with a nice smack on the hugger's head. But he also said sorry for worrying and troubling them all.

And because the pinkette asked _cutely_, all of them couldn't _not_ forgive him.

.

.

.

Hot.

The weather was literally hot.

But Gray's chest was also boiling hot inside.

How the heck did it end up like _this_?

Weren't they supposed to go around the bazaar together, skipping happily while holding hands and laughing like a bunch of drooling five-year-old toddlers in their wonderla–

_Oh_.

Right.

Couples _suck_.

Hibiki disappeared the moment he caught Jenny in his sight.

Levy already said she couldn't accompany them in the first place because she would be with Gajeel all day long.

Mirajane and Lisanna. They just wanted to enjoy their sibling moment together, so let's just leave them out of it.

And Loke. That fucking _traitor_. What kind of bestie was he? Leaving Gray just to chase Lucy who's angry at him because he flirted with another girls in front of her. Well, serves him right.

"Look at them. Aren't they so cute with each other?" Juvia said.

And that's the very comment Gray didn't ever want to hear. If Natsu looked good with Sting, what would that make him? There were only two 'males' and two 'females' in their _toddler_ group at the moment, and considering one male was with one 'female', there's only one answer for the question.

"Master Gray, let's give them time on their own! And we could both go together too!" Juvia said hopefully.

Of course the answer was definitely a _no._ Gray would never leave Natsu alone with Sting. Who knew what his buddy could do to his crush. That's why he would keep an eye on them. To prevent anything _ugly_ from happening.

.

.

.

"Good thing Juvia didn't come."

After excused himself from his three friends, Natsu finally found the restroom. Female sign was pointed to the right, and male sign to the left. He made sure no one's around before stepping inside the male restroom. Although he (really didn't want to admit but he) looked like a girl, he would _never_ go to female restroom. That would make him a real pervert, just like the ice-block.

After peeking inside, the restroom was empty. Nice. But just to be safe and not to scare any boys coming in anytime, Natsu chose to use the cubicle. How considerate of him.

"W-wait, Daniel!"

"What's wrong, Liz?"

"A-are we really gonna do _it_ here?"

"Why not? I've locked the restroom and put 'in-service' sign outside, no one's coming in. And nobody's here. So let's _continue_, babe."

Dear, 'Daniel'. You're a fucking terrible liar. Couldn't you hold your _boner_ even just for a few seconds to check if there's ACTUALLY _someone_ in there? Trapped in the cubicle, too afraid, too ashamed, and too _freaked out_ to come out.

Natsu was slow. But he didn't need to be explained what kind of sounds the couple's producing. Or what they're doing specifically. His old man also did that with his lovely momma to _'create'_ him and Wendy. And he could _learn_ about _that _by himself without being _taught_.

But hearing it _'live'_ was never an option for him to learn from. Ever.

And now his ears had lost their virginity as well, following his cheek's fate.

.

.

.

"Code 'pink' is found! I repeat! Found! I'll bring her back to the station." Gray then snapped at the pinkette after reporting. "Another _thirty_ minutes?! Are you a fucking ninja or something?! Just which restroom were you going to? Edolas?! We had to split up again just to search you on every fucking restroom!"

Natsu just replied weakly as he walked back to the last spot they're at. "... Please stop yelling and rambling like a girl in her period. My ears just can't take any more pressure..."

"Who's the _girl_ here? We're worried! _I'M_ worried! What if something bad happened to you?! I know you can take care of yourself, but still–

Suddenly Gray felt a weight on his chest. Natsu buried his face there and covered his ears with his palms. "... Let me... calm myself for a while..."

Both of them didn't care about the stares they received. They just stayed like that for a while. Gray's fans could try to murder Natsu anytime they wanted, and vice versa.

"H-hey... You okay?"

"..."

"Natsu! Talk to me! Don't tell me... someone did..."

"... It was... terrifying..."

"... No no no NO! How-?! It was supposed to be..." _'ME!'_

"Prohibited in the university area. I know. But that didn't stop them from doing... _that_..."

Natsu pulled himself from the raven after he calmed down and started ranting about the ugly experience he had. Trapped in the cubicle, the boy, the girl, the kiss, the voice, the moan, the wet sound, the... _'that'_. And while hearing the story, Gray's expression gradually changed. From anger, to shock, to relief, and eventually he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"... I still don't understand your way of humor, ice-block. I can't imagine if... if I... Damn! That was freaking _traumatizing_!"

"That was freaking _hilarious_!" Gray finally stopped laughing.

"... Sure... Whatever you say. _Pervert..."_ Natsu sighed. "But once again, sorry for making you worry, I didn't plan on getting lost for the second time, you know."

"It's alright. At least nothing bad happened to you. Aside from your ears. And sorry for yelling too. I was totally freaked out back then so I ended up taking it out on you." Gray smiled at the pinkette. _'This person... has never failed to amaze me with just being himself. Well, it means I still have the 'first-time' chance!'_

"... Stop smiling like a creep you are. Reminds me of _that_. It makes me shivered."

"Don't worry." The raven patted Natsu's head. "Unless you're willing, I won't let anyone do anything to you."

"Oh my dear knight in shining armor. Then please protect me from a pervert named Gray Fullbuster."

And they laughed together as they walked back to the committee station.

The 'path' they're walking wasn't a smooth one. It's going to be full of stones, curving, or be it a steep cliff. But one thing they both knew, there's no need to rush. As long as it's moving forward together, surely it's okay to go slow.

.

.

.

Everything went well on that day and everybody seemed to enjoy the charity bazaar event.

Until...

Gray suddenly grabbed Natsu's waist, lifted him up, and abruptly sat him down on the table.

_"Ouch!"_ The pinkette winced. "Hey! What are you doi–

"Take off your shirt." The raven demanded.

"... What?"

"Take off your shirt."

.

.

.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: So, to get Natsu to like you, it's not gonna be that easy, my dear Gray. At least I won't make it _that_ easy. Anyway, in this chapter, I'm showing that Gray's becoming more and more protective towards Natsu (and jealous) because he finally realized he liked him just the way he is. _*insertTHEsonghere*_ ****I don't want their progress goes too fast, but not too slow either. T****hinking about what kind of scenes that would improve their relationship to the next level step-by-step was unbelievably H.A.R.D. ****Anywaaaaaayy... Let's just hope my work and especially my lazyness don't hold me back to keep writing. CHEERS!**

* * *

**/REPLIES/**

**Shiona Acitiu:** Thanks! About the other boys knowing Natsu's real identity, I haven't thought that far. But thanks for the comment! I'll keep it in mind!

**darkhuntressxir:** Natsu only confessed about him being a bad 'girl' for pestering Mira and Cam, that's all. Yes! That's the beauty of cliffy! Thehe~

**b-nothing:** Thanks for liking the little LokexGray! Here's chapter 9 for 'ya!

**MistyMachine:** _*catchingthebutterflies*_ Aaaawww~ thank yooouu... I love you too!

**negakris9:** You're very welcome! And thank you for reviewing too! About Gildarts return and Cana's relationship, that would be hilarious! XD

**Guest:** Thanks! Here's the next chapter for you, dear guest! Happy reading and reviewing!

**snakeboy33:** Try googling 'female natsu by mashima'. It's the first picture shown. I remember seeing it on Mashima's twitter, but it's already buried far under the other posts. You can also find female version of Gray and male version of Lucy.

**Nega Kris:** Actually, it's just me who couldn't write smut. I don't know, I just don't have the heart (yet?) to write that kind of story. Haha... You're welcome! And thanks for reviewing! Btw, are you the same person as 'negakris9'?

**mikici:** Honestly I really really want to do that as well. But you see, I'm just suck like this so I couldn't bring myself to write that. And thank you! I tried so hard to keep their relationship progress moving forward. Love you too! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

**Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.**


	10. Chapter 10 - If

********This is a _BOYS-LOVE_ STORY and also contains BOY _CROSS-DRESSING _AS GIRL! So, _please_ for everyone who don't like this _kind_ of story, don't bother to read and review if it's only for _bashing_ me. Thank you very much for understanding, people! I love you all!********

* * *

**/ CHAPTER 10 – _If_ ****/**

Gray suddenly grabbed Natsu's waist, lifted him up, and abruptly sat him down on the table.

"Ouch!" The pinkette winced. "Hey! What are you doi–

"Take off your shirt." The raven demanded.

"... What?"

"Take off your shirt."

* * *

_**/ WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL CAFÉ /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: AU human world, no magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Gray x Natsu, (oneside)Sting x Natsu**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: !BOYS LOVE!, cross-dressing, cursing, OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

_Let's go back to a few hours before that._

"Sorry. I got lost. Again. Haha." Natsu smiled sheepishly while explaining to all his friends when he and Gray were back to the committee station.

Right. He would never tell his friends the real story about what _exactly_ happened. It's so humiliating. And humiliation from Gray alone was more than enough, he didn't need any additions. Luckily Gray didn't seem to mind going along with the pinkette's lie. But there's a certain condition for it.

Never wandering _alone_ ever again. Natsu had to ask at least one person (preferably Gray) to accompany him wherever he went.

Deal.

As long as the raven didn't ask Natsu to strip or anything.

_Yet_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Good job, guys! Today's charity bazaar was a very successful event! Thank you for your hard work!" Sting announced as soon as all the guests leaving Mag-U.

All that's left for the committee was to settle everything back to the way it was so that Magnolia University could start functioning normally the day after. As the chief of the event, Sting divided a few small groups of five or six to clean up each different spots, while he himself would walk around and do the supervising. Aside from his playboy nature, Sting's a great leader whom everyone respected.

"I want to help out." Natsu suddenly stood behind team Gray, Loke, Hibiki, Lucy, Lisanna, and Juvia.

"My dear, Natsu. It's not your obligation since you are our special guest today." Hibiki took Natsu's palm and kissed the back of it.

"I'm staying." Natsu shoved (threw?) Hibiki away. "I may be a guest, but I'm still your friend. It's not like I have anything to do now since it's café day off. And Mira's staying too, waiting for Lisanna. The more the people, the faster the work, right?"

After being friend with Natsu for a while, they knew nothing could stop him if it's about helping others. So they let him. Besides, they did enjoy the pinkette's presence. Especially a certain raven haired.

"Sure. Go grab the tools then." Gray smirked.

"Aye!" Natsu grinned widely.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gray hated to admit but when it came to girl-matters, his bestie was one of the best.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be lifting that heavy thing. Here, let me help you, princess." Loke took the box Lucy was holding.

"T-thanks." The blonde girl blushed.

Loke was a total gentleman for always offering help to the girls, especially Lucy. Not just that, but also the sweet-talk. No hesitation to use those cheesy words like pretty, or cute, or (the cheesiest of them all) princess. But somehow girls just loved that.

Maybe Gray could really learn a thing or two from him and practice it right away.

But he forgot that his subject of interest was actually a _boy_.

"Natsu." Gray approached the pinkette.

"Oh, hey." Natsu was busy cutting the wooden structure of decoration using a saw.

_'Offering help.'_ "Give me the saw. I can do it faster."

"... Sorry I am _slow_. If you're here just to mock me then go bother someone else. I'm busy."

_'Erm... That came out wrong? The sweet-talk then.'_ "No, but you look like you're gonna cut your hand off. So for once, please act like a sweet girl and hand over the saw."

A popped-vein was now visible on Natsu's temple. "Excuse _you_, Mister Almighty. Are you telling that I couldn't do it just because I'm a... _girl_? I can break all your bones in a single movement. Now get lost before I decide to prove it."

_'No! I'm not– Ah, fuck this shit!'_ Gray grabbed the saw handle and pulled it.

"What do you think you're doing?!" It's Natsu's turn to pull the saw.

"Give. Me. The. _Fucking_. SAW!"

_**Pull.**_

"NO!"

_**Pull.**_

"Why are you so stubborn, fire-freak?!"

_**Pull!**_

"Tell that to yourself, ice-block! Now _LET GO_!"

_**PULL!**_

"As you _WISH_!"

_**RELEASE!**_

Everything seemed to move in a very slow-motion. From the releasing, the pulling so hard, the stumbling, and–

_**CRASH!**_

The pinkette's back hit the wooden frame in a rough way. Some small stacks even fell over his fallen body.

"Shit! Natsu!" Gray quickly approached him.

"_Cough – cough!_ Ouch... Why the heck did you let go?! Keh, whatever..." Natsu grinned and made a 'peace' gesture with his fingers at the raven. "I won! Take that, ice-block!"

"Idiot! It's not about winning! Are you o–

Before the Gray could finish, all the committees including Mirajane went to their spot and half-circling the two. Natsu brushed the dirt and wood crumbs off his clothes and hair as he stood up. The pinkette explained his recklessness for 'playing-around' with Gray without blaming the raven. He even shot Gray the _'don't-you-dare-talking-the-unnecessary-"It's-my-fault"-thing'_ threatening look.

"Sooo... That's it then. I'm fine, Gray's fine, everyone's fine. It's a happily-ever-after _yaay_. The end." Natsu ended his story-telling.

When the pinkette turned around to take the saw on the ground, "N-natsu... Y-your back..." what Lucy (and everyone) saw was very shocking, "It's... badly... b-_bleeding_..."

"Really?" Natsu turned his head and slightly pulled the shoulder part of his white shirt. "Oh. Probably just a scra–

Gray suddenly grabbed Natsu's waist, lifted him up, and abruptly sat him down on the table.

"Ouch!" The pinkette winced. "Hey! What are you doi–

"Take off your shirt." The raven demanded.

"... What?"

"Take off your shirt."

Every person in that spot was dead speechless hearing the request. They knew Gray would feel guilty for 'playing-around' with Natsu and indirectly causing that. But where did the _absurd_ request come from?

In the middle of confusion, Natsu suddenly flinched because the wound started to spread the pain and more blood. And it made Gray even more panic.

"Shit! Shit! SHIT! Come on, Natsu! Let me check your back! I promise I'll treat it right! Take off your shirt now!"

_**THWACK!**_

Surprisingly, it's not Natsu who smacked the raven's head when he tried to strip the wounded pinkette. But the sweet, lovely Mirajane.

"Excuse me, Gray." The white haired girl said (threatened). "I know you're panic and all, but you can't just tell a _GIRL_ to take _HER_ clothes off in front of so many people even what you're about to do is a good and right thing."

After Natsu left with only Mirajane to the nearest restroom, Gray finally 'awakened'. "... Oh... _OH_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"It's just a scratch! Calm down, people!"

Almost everyone asked Natsu's condition after the treatment finished. Sting told him to go home and get some rest; again, _no_ arguing. The pinkette gladly accepted the command because he was dead tired. Not because of the work, but because people kept pestering him about the wound.

Then a realization hit him. Of all those people, no _Gray_.

Natsu asked a few people until one of them saw Gray walking towards the storage room, probably grabbing some tools and stuff.

"Gray? You there?" It was dark already. And the storage room was no better with the lights off. "The switch, switch, swi–

"The lamps are broken."

"GAH! Don't just suddenly appear, you creep!"

But Gray didn't respond. I was hard to see because of the darkness, so Natsu could only catch the silhouette of the raven. "Gray?"

"Why didn't you blame me?"

"Here we go again. Because even if you didn't let go, I would still be able to pull it and win over your arrogant ass because clearly, I'm stronger than you."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I! As far as I know, it's not just your fault, but mine too for pulling away too hard. So stop blaming yourself or I will for real!"

"... Okay. Sorry. I haven't had the chance to say it back then. So we're good?"

"Were we _not_? But yeah, yeah, we're great. And I'm sorry too."

Natsu knew Gray was going to feel terribly guilty. That's why he felt the must to straight things up with the stupid raven before he started to blame himself and built an awkwardness between them.

"I just... wanna help you knocking down the decoration, that's all. But ended up hurting you... Irony, isn't it?" Gray suddenly said.

The moonlight went through the small window making Natsu could see the raven's face. "... Wait... So you were trying to... help... me?"

The pinkette really wanted to smack the raven's head and tell him to improve his horrible conversation skill. But seeing him in that susceptible state, Natsu knew it wasn't the right time for that. And it might not be that visible but he could see a glimpse of red on Gray's cheeks as the latter averted his eyes from the pinkette's.

_'This... idiot Gray... Why so... vulnerable? Makes me wanna...'_

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

"... Natsu...?"

"Uh... uh... I..." Natsu wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. He freakingly _HUGGED_ Gray. _'W-what am I DOING?!'_

The pinkette's mind screamed to his muscles to pull away but a pair of hands gently placed themselves on his back to stop him and rubbed the red spot on his back. "... Does it hurt?"

"N-not really. Just a scratch. Well, a big one. Haha..." Natsu exhaled as he tried to relax. "Look, don't be too hard on yourself. I'm okay, really. So you better be okay too!" He ruffled the raven lock playfully.

"... Okay. Sorry. And thanks..." Gray smiled on the pinkette's shoulder.

"No problem, ice-block! Hehe..."

Hugging someone other than his own family members for the first time had never been expected to be this _nice_ by Natsu. Especially when the 'someone' was the one he deeply cared for.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_CLING! CLING!_**

"Good morning, Master Gray! Welcome to Fairy Tail Café!"

"I knew it. There's no way anyone could force you to rest, eh Natsu?" Gray sighed.

"Geez! First Wendy, second Mira, third Cana, and now you too? Stop worrying too much! It's not like I broke both of my legs or something! I can still work just fine!"

"I highly doubt that. I don't even know how bad your wound is. Shouldn't you? _Show_ me?"

"... If you're asking me to take my clothes off again, you're so asking for a _death wish_ which I'll be more than glad to fulfill it."

"Well, I don't mind dying if the last thing I saw was your _naked_ body."

"DIE YOU SICK PERVERT BASTARD!"

Lovely and lively morning in Fairy Tail Café as usual. With the teenage drama of idiot 1 and idiot 2 as the opening scene which Mirajane and Cana would never be bored to watch.

**.**

**.**

**.**

For the next few days, all the routines seemed to be going just fine for everyone. Until one evening, when the four owners arrived at their café as usual, the first image they saw after Sting opened the front door was...

Natsu. With a face full or rage. Strangling a middle-aged man.

After the pinkette found it enough, he released him and the man ran away in panic, pushing through the four owners. Before the man was far away, he screamed at Natsu, "I'll sue this café! And you too!"

And Natsu screamed back. "Thanks for the visit, Master! I hope you _never_ come again!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. What's wrong?" Sting patted Natsu's back.

"That pervert! Didn't only harass the maids but also the female customers." Natsu snorted. "He even made a girl cry! Just what kind of man is that!"

The crying girl had finally calmed down and approached the pink haired maid with her group of friends. "N-Natsu... _sniff–_ Thank y-you..."

"You're welcome. It's okay now. He's gone." Natsu patted her head gently.

Then the girl and her friends said bye and proceeded to leave. After seeing them off, Natsu went back inside the café. He was welcomed with applause and gratitude from everyone. And a hug. From Lucy.

"Awesome, Natsu! Thanks for getting rid of him." Lucy said between the hug. "You sure are strong!"

"Haha. That pervert deserves it for treating us like that. My dad taught me to always protect girls and treasure them." Natsu laughed.

"Well, aren't you one yourself? You're funny." Lucy giggled.

"Uh... I mean, yeah, it's for myself and every girls for sure. Haha..." Natsu laughed sheepishly. _'Oh my god! These days I keep on forgetting that I'm a GIRL! Stupid me!'_

"You know." Lucy released the hug and held Natsu's hands. "If you're a boy, I would definitely date you immediately."

"LUCY! WHY?!" Suddenly Loke screamed.

"Why won't I?" Lucy then cupped Natsu's cheek. "Natsu is sweet, funny enough to make me laugh, and even _manlier_ than any man I've ever met. I bet if we dressed her up as a boy, she would look very handsome."

Natsu blushed. Never in his life someone told him he's handsome. And most of all: _manly_. Except for his mother and his little sister, of course.

But wait.

He's genuinely a boy, often mistaken as a girl, was faking his gender as a girl, and now his friend who knew him as a girl told him he's handsome and wanted to dress him up as a boy. How more complicated could this situation be?

"Oh my god, you're so cute with that blush, Natsu!"

Lucy suddenly _kissed_ the pinkette's cheek. Once again, Natsu's cheek became the poor victim-for-nothing.

And all hell broke loose.

"_NOOOOOOOOOO_!" The desperate scream from Loke attracted attention of the whole café.

Lucy once again hugged the frozen blushing pinkette. "Stop being so hysterical, Loke. Or I will really choose Natsu over you. And what's wrong with a girl kissing another _girl_?"

Everything, Lucy. _Everything_.

Not just Gray and Sting's fans, Loke would also kill Natsu the moment he learnt about the _truth_. Good job, Lucy.

"What's wrong? I'm _JEALOUS_!" Loke shrieked.

Don't worry, Loke. You're not alone in that. Gray (silently) got your back. Everyone in the café (mostly girls) were praising the pinkette who's blushing even more. And all those scenes clicked something in Gray's brain. Something that had never crossed his mind until now because he's so focused only on his own _problem_ about that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Not sure how he was trapped on his own bed in his own room. But Gray was petrified. Because he was trapped UNDER Natsu. Who was slowly unbuttoning Gray's shirt._

_Whoah. Whoah. WHOAH! Something's really NOT right._

_"W-WAIT!" Gray got up abruptly and switched their position. Then he realized he accidentally put his hand on Natsu's..._

_"B-breast?!"_

_When the raven was about to pull his hand away, Natsu grabbed it and stopped him from pulling away. "What's wrong, Gray?"_

_"Y- you're supposed to b-be a BOY!"_

_"I'm a girl. Always been one. Don't you like it?" Natsu tilted his (her?) head cutely. "Come here, Gray. Come to me."_

_Those words were like a controlling spell which Gray's body couldn't reject. He leaned his head down to capture those tempting pinkish lips–_

_"I KNEW IT! YOU ALWAYS LIKE GIRLS!"_

_Gray roughly stopped and turned around to see MALE Natsu standing angrily in front of his door. "N-natsu?!" Another Natsu?_

_"You only want me as a girl!" A woman suddenly appeared next to Natsu and he hugged her. "Well, good for you! Because I also like GIRLS!"_

_"Wait! No! Natsu!"_

_Gray was about to chase the male Natsu when the female Natsu hugged his waist from behind with teary eyes. "Y-you don't like me, Gray?"_

_Male Natsu only 'tch'ed because the raven couldn't shove female Natsu away. "Good luck with your dream-girl-Natsu! Because I'll never be a GIRL! I'm a boy and I like girls! Good bye!" The male pinkette turned around and walked away while still hugging the girl tightly._

_"NO! I only like you! I don't care if you're a BOY! Don't go with that girl! NATSU!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"NATSU!"

Waking up in the morning with sweat all over his body was never Gray's favorite.

Stupid. _Fucking_. Twisted. Nightmare.

Female Natsu was tempting as hell, he couldn't deny it. But then, the real male Natsu would leave him for _a girl_ because he thought Gray liked girls. But he liked the real _MALE_ Natsu for Mavis's sake!

That nightmare made him rethink again along with the incident at the café. The girls. The blush. The handsome part. The strong and gentle pat. The kiss from Lucy. And finally, the misunderstanding.

_'... What if... Natsu is into... girls?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: Because Gray was so busy with his own problem, he never thought about Natsu's problem. Or situation, to be precise. Finally Gray admitted his feeling for the pinkette, putting aside his gender and all. But what about Natsu? He's a boy as well, so it's not impossible for him to like girls. Oh and _oops,_ a little _NatsuxLucy_ up there. Because I like this pairing as well. Thehe~**

**_P.S._: My homework and final exams are torturing me as hell...**

* * *

**/REPLIES/**

**Nega Kris:** Well, Sting's not interrupting them, haha. And Gray's talking to all his team via walkie-talkie, because that's what walkie-talkie does, isn't it? By using the same channel, everyone connected to that specific channel can communicate or just for reporting to one another. Sorry, I'm such a stupid writer for not being able to write that clearly. _*sob*_ Btw, thanks for always reviewing! I love you!

**Guest:** Uh... Sadly, no smut, dear. Because like I said before, I don't have the heart to write smut. Hahahaha. So sorry...

**Shiona Acitiu:** Yep, because to check the wound, Natsu would need to take off his shirt, right? Haha. And thank you for always reviewing, my dear! _*hug!*_

**MistyMachine:** Just Natsu, getting some injuries on his back. So he needed to take his shirt of in order for his wound to be treated. Haha. Thank you so much for the review! _*smooch!*_

**phineashiccup:** Thanks! Here's the next chappie for ya!

**darkhuntressxir:** Because Gray felt guilty and wanted to treat Natsu's wound. Hahaha. Thanks for every reviews in every chapters! Love you! _*kiss!*_

**naruto kurama:** Sorry! Please don't hate me for loving cliff-hanger so much! Here's chapter 10!

**gratsuftw:** Because because because BECAUSE... I fall in love with cliffy! Ahahaha.

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

**Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Attempts

**This is a _BOYS-LOVE_ STORY and also contains BOY _CROSS-DRESSING _AS GIRL! So, _please_ for everyone who don't like this _kind_ of story, don't bother to read and review if it's only for _bashing_ me. Thank you very much for understanding, people! I love you all!**

* * *

**/**** CHAPTER 11 – **_**Attempts**_** /**

"Mornin', Master Gray! Welcome to Fai–

_Rub. Rub. Squeeze. Squeeze._

_'Right. Of course it's still a very flat chest–_

_**THWACK!**_

"_OUCH_! What's that for, you crazy woman?!" The flat chest definitely wasn't a dream because the chop Gray received on his head was hurt like bitch.

"What's _THAT_ for?! The very first thing you do in the morning is being a pervert-chest-grabber!" Natsu yelled. "Do you always do _that_ to every girl you met? Geez..."

Morning nag was the last thing Gray needed that time, or else his ears would bleed to deaf.

* * *

_**/ WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL CAFÉ /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: AU human world, no magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Gray x Natsu, (oneside)Sting x Natsu**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: !BOYS LOVE!, cross-dressing, cursing, OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

"You like him. He thinks you like girls with their... huge breasts. You _feel_ he likes you back. And now you're asking me if he likes _girls_? I'm sorry but, are you an _idiot_?" Mirajane using a _curse_ word was never a good sign of anything.

"Erm... So he doesn't?" Gray hesitantly asked.

On a bright sunny noon, our lovely manager of Fairy Tail excused herself from the café, saying she had some 'private' business to do.

"Can't you see he's head over heels for you?" Mirajane pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Is he?" Gray's face turned brighter.

"Stop answering question with question, Mister. Really, both of you need some _serious_ help for that stupidity." Mirajane huffed. "And here I thought Natsu is the oblivious one."

"If he likes me, why does he always hit me? Where's the _love_?"

"Because obviously you're being a stupid _pervert_ to him, that's why. I'm with Natsu in this one." Mirajane calmly sipped her tea.

"I'm _NOT_ a pervert! Ugh, fine! An idiot, yes, I admit. But that dumbass is also at fault for not telling me the truth!"

"Then _make_ him tell you the truth."

"How?"

Dear lord, bless these two children of yours. If there's a competition of 'relationship-for-dummies', they would win for sure. No contest.

Anyway, the 'tug-of-war' of the two idiots' relationship had to come to an end. _Soon_. Somebody must cut the rope and fast-forward their incredibly messed up relationship. And Mirajane was more than willing to be that 'somebody' before she herself exploded due to their stupidity.

Because stupidity was contagious. And she didn't want to be contaminated by it, thank you very much.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"... Come again?" Natsu stopped his sweeping activity the moment Lisanna asked him about _something_.

It was a usual fine night and all the employees of Fairy Tail were cleaning up the café. But since when did this weird, _sensitive_ topic start?

"We've been talking about, you know, _boys_. So, what types do you like?" Lisanna eagerly asked.

Types? Let's see. Raven haired, squinty eyes, muscular body, handsome face, and rich as hell. Hint? Four-letter-name starts with G and ends with Y.

Hell _NO_.

"I... don't know...?" Natsu grinned sheepishly.

"Seriously? What age are you? Oh! Or maybe you already have _someone_ you like? _Secretly_?" Lucy teased.

Natsu felt shivers running down his spine. Girls and their super intuitions. _Creepy_.

But seriously, he didn't know what to answer. Because the pinkette had always liked _girls_. Until a few months ago a certain _male_ started to make him feel like a _girl_.

_A_ male. _One_, _single_ male, not plural.

The wall seemed to be very tempting for Natsu to bang his head onto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You like that Gray, eh brat?"

Natsu instantly dropped the broom.

Last night he just managed to avoid the _sensitive_ topic, and now _this_? Luckily it's just him and Cana in the morning, preparing to open the café while waiting for Mirajane to come.

Cana then smirked at his silly reaction. "And I think he likes you back."

"... What's with you girls and your scary wild _animal_ instinct?" Natsu took the broom from the floor. "Even if, _IF_ he happens to like me, it's because he thinks I'm a girl. And when I tell him the truth, _BOOM!_ Bye-bye Fairy Tail, bye-bye Gray."

"How positive of you." Cana rolled her eyes. "Then I dare you to tell him and prove your absurd theory."

"... Not now."

"Coward."

"... Don't call me that."

"Coward."

"Hey! I'm not a–

"Coward."

"Okay alright I'LL TELL HIM!"

"Tell whom what?" Gray suddenly entered the café.

"NOTHING TO NO ONE!" Natsu screamed in a speed of light.

"... Coward." Cana whispered to the pink haired maid.

"Shut up, Cana." Natsu hissed back before turning to Gray. "So, uh, breakfast as usual?"

"No, I just have some reports to submit." The raven opened the drawer under cashier machine and put some papers inside. "Tell Mira to check them as soon as possible. I'm leaving for class now."

"Gray!"

The raven turned around. "Yeah?"

"... Uh..." Natsu looked at the raven's face. "H-happy studying!"

Right, it wasn't the _'something'_ Gray had been expecting, but he grinned anyway and ruffled the pinkette's hair before leaving the café.

"... Coward..." Once again, Cana mocked the scaredy pink cat, uh, maid.

"... Shut up..." Natsu just blushed in frustration while staring down at his own shoes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I heard the new water park has finally opened." Gray said in the middle of his usual breakfast at the café.

"Oh, yeah! I saw the poster and it looks awesome! The pools are all huge and those water-sliders are wicked!" Natsu said eagerly.

"Wanna go there tomorrow? It's Sunday." Gray asked.

"Just you and I? No can do, thank you. I'll be damned if your fans saw us." Natsu shook his head.

"You can bring Wendy if you want. Or Lucy, or Mira, or anyone. You pick."

"... Eh... No..."

"Why? Don't tell me you can't swim? I'll teach you tomorrow."

"No! I can perfectly swim!"

"Then _why_?"

"Because... I..." Natsu struggling to find an _absolute_ reason to reject Gray's request. And finally he found one. "B-because I'm having a p-_period_ now!"

"... You're... having a... _period_...?"

"Yes! So I can't go swimming! Haha..." Natsu grinned sheepishly.

"... Right... period..." The raven just blankly nodded.

Natsu's terrible knowledge about female's period cycle was confusing Gray. Because every time the raved asked him to go swimming on Sunday, the reason of the rejection was always _'having a period'_.

Just what kind of female having period in every-single-_fucking_-_WEEK_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Telling Natsu to strip out of the blue was a very, very _bad_ idea because Gray knew he would be beaten into pulp instantly for being a pervert.

So it's clearly out of option.

Because he still loved his dear life.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Just because drunk people tend to speak the truth doesn't mean you can force him to get _drunk_!" Gray shouted.

"Listen. First of all, I'm just trying to _help_ here. Second, I did _NOT_ force him, he drank the juice himself, I just offered nicely. Third, I didn't know his tolerance for alcohol is _minus_ beyond zero!" Cana snorted.

Gray, Mirajane, and Cana were at the café after the closing time, surrounding the drunk unconscious Natsu.

"Okay, thanks for _trying_ to help. And that's not a juice but strawberry flavored _beer_!" Gray then sighed. "So what are we gonna do now?

"Obviously _you_ take him home. He said Wendy's staying over at her friend's house 'til tomorrow. Isn't that why we called you here?" Cana said. "You're the only one who know where Natsu lives _and _his true identity in case he did something stupid. Besides, us women won't be able to carry him while you have your car."

Having no excuse to argue with, Gray ended up dragging Natsu's drunk body into his car and drove to the pinkette's house.

"... Urgh... Head... heavy..._–hic–_" Natsu groaned. "_–hic–_ I smell... Gray..."

"Yes, yes, Gray's here." The raven wrapped Natsu's arm around his shoulder and fixed the supporting arm on the pinkette's waist to get him out of the car. "Arrived at your home sweet home. Now go inside, lock the door, and put your drunk-ass to sleep."

"Heeeeyyy... You _–hic–_ do look like _–hic–..._ him..." Instead of standing up, Natsu leaned even more to Gray and sniffed him. "Smell..._–hic–_nice..."

"I told you I'm Gra–

_**CHU!**_

The pinkette suddenly _kissed_ the raven's cheek. "... 'lways wont to _–hic–_ do dat... _–hic–_ Coz I rrreaaaalllyyy like you Gray! _–hic–_Hehe..."

What was it again? Oh. Drunk people _always_ told the truth.

Gray froze. "... Bye, Natsu. Good night."

Just when Gray turned around to leave, Natsu suddenly grabbed his arm. And started to _fucking_ scream.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"... Ugh..."

The next morning, Natsu woke up while holding his heavy head painfully. "What time is...? Think I'm late for work..."

"Almost 9 o'clock. Don't worry, it's Sunday, your day-off."

"Oh, yeah... Sunday... I can sleep some more then. Thanks, Gray."

"No problem, Natsu."

"..."

"..."

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_"

"_Fuck_! Why are you screaming?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Me? I've just woken up like you! And stop screaming!"

"GET! _OUT_!"

"Calm the fuck dow–_Omph_!" A pillow landed on Gray's face.

"OUT!"

The next thing landed painfully on Gray's butt was Natsu's infamous kick, sending him flying out of the bedroom. It was the worst experience to have his ass kicked as the very first greeting in the morning, thanks to his lovely crazy crush.

"AAAAAAHHH! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!"

"WHAT?!" Gray abruptly re-entered the bedroom. "First, you kicked me out of the room! Then in less than ten-_fucking_-seconds you screamed my name like you're being _raped_ or someth–

"Did. You. _SEE_?" Suddenly Natsu grabbed Gray's shoulder and stared dangerously close at the raven.

"S-see what?"

"M–... m-_me_?" Natsu's voice turned trembling. "My clothes! Th-they... _CHANGED_! What did you _DO_ to ME?!"

"You changed the clothes yourself! Inside the bathroom! And _NO_, I didn't see nor do _anything_ to you!"

"Then WHY are you HERE?! In my HOUSE! Sleeping on my BED! With _ME_?!"

"Last night you're drunk! Cana and Mira called me to drive you home. But once we arrived, you clung onto me like a stupid freaking baby monkey! Crying, screaming, trashing, and _begging_ me not to go because you said you couldn't sleep _alone_! Your neighbors were going to kill me if I didn't do something to stop you from shrilling hellishly like a _fucking_ Mandrake!"

"LIAR! LIAR! _LIAR_!"

"For Mavis's sake, STOP screaming you're tearing my eardrums!" Gray had had enough of this morning madness and pushed Natsu until they both fell on the bed with the raven on top.

"Get OFF of ME!" Natsu struggled to break free.

"No until you start using your tiny little brain and stop screaming!" Gray sighed. "I really truly _honestly_ didn't do anything! Give me some credit, will you?"

After his struggle attempt failed, the pinkette finally calmed down. "... _Fine_. Take that credit of yours. Now get off of me."

"Credit accepted. But getting-off not accepted."

"You wanna _die_? Get the _fuck_ OFF."

"Nope."

Natsu's another struggle only made himself even more trapped because Gray grabbed his wrists and locked them above the pinkette's head. _'Why does this stupid position just HAVE to be more dangerous?!'_ "Get OFF–

"Natsu, I'm home. Are you still sleepi–

"Oh hey, Wendy. Good morning. Welcome home." Regardless being trapped under Gray, Natsu just greeted a very shocked Wendy as usual, as if nothing happened.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What is wrong with both of you _crazy_ siblings and your _crazy_ super power?" Gray was putting an ice-pack on his bruised cheek.

"... Sorry..." Wendy bowed down her head to apologize for hitting the raven. "It was reflex for self-defense."

"I'm the one who should say sorry. Gray helped me out when I accidentally got drunk and only slept next to me, nothing else. I– _we_ swear." Natsu said assuring his little sister.

It was the _second_ time Gray received the siblings-combo-hit on the _second_ time he visited Natsu's house.

Wonderful.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The meaning of Mirajane's text: _'I'm sending you the report along with a 'gift'. So you better MAKE progress and don't SCREW up.'_ was this.

Standing outside Gray's front door was none other than not-so-secret crush.

"As much as I don't want to come to a pervert's house, or should I say palace, I owe Mirajane so much to reject her request." Natsu then handed the report. "Here you go."

"Ah, thanks. And let me remind you that I did NOT do anything to you." Gray said.

"... Whatever, so... see you later." Natsu shrugged and turned around to leave.

The image of _demon_ Mirajane screaming _'PROGRESS!'_ popped inside Gray's head and it freaked him out. "Wait! Natsu!"

The pinkette stopped his pace and looked back at the raven.

"... Wanna come in?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Fucking_ rich bastard.

It was the first thing Natsu thought when he stepped inside the house. When he first proceeded through the huge front yard, he felt like crossing a prairie of Africa rather than a yard. Not to mention those five-layer security systems he had to go through just to reach the enormous front door.

And then the palace and it's interior. With a single wrong step, one of the super-duper-expensive-billion-gazillion-thingies would break and there's no way Natsu could repay it even if he _sold_ his body for the rest of his life.

"Are you gonna just stand there like a frozen gaping fish?"

"... I'm just taking my time appreciating this incredible scene in front of my eyes and WHY THE HECK ARE YOU _STRIPPING_?!" Natsu yelled.

"Huh? Oh, shit! Not again!" Gray looked around to search for his already missing shirt.

"... I've already heard about this from your friends but I still can't get why it can become one's habit. So unique it makes you really _are_ a pervert."

"At least I don't do that in public."

"Yet." Natsu smirked.

Ever since the tour of the palace started, Natsu eagerly tailed the owner. And yes, everything he saw was beyond expensive he didn't have the courage to touch.

"Damn, you have a private pool?" Natsu was amazed when they reached the backyard. Another prairie with a pool in the middle.

Gray nodded. "Wanna swim?"

"Can't. Having a period, sorry."

The raven only rolled his eyes without giving out any reply.

"By the way, where are your parents? I think I should be greeting them first." Natsu asked.

"Don't know. They're not here. Almost never here to be exact." Gray just shrugged.

Hearing that somehow made Natsu's heart ache. Sure, his parents also didn't live together with him, but he had Wendy. With just the two of them, their small house was very lively. But in Gray's case, in such a huge and beautiful house, even with all the maids and housekeepers, it's just... different and... _lonely_.

"Don't worry. I already get used to it since I was a kid." Gray ruffled Natsu's pink lock.

"W-who said I was worry?"

"Your face shows it all so don't deny it." Gray touched Natsu's cheek gently. "Besides, you're here now. So I'm not felling lonely at all."

Natsu blushed. Honestly poker face wasn't one of his strong abilities. He tried to hide his face under his bangs while obediently followed the raven around.

"And this is my room." Gray said. "Welcome to my sanctuary."

_CLICK._

The click sound of the door closing (or locking?) snapped Natsu out of his deep thought. _'When did we...'_

There's a bed. Of course, it's a bedroom after all. _Gray's_ bed. Seeing it reminded Natsu about the sleeping-together incident a few weeks ago. Damn that _cursed_ bed. Why did it seem to be calling out for the pinkette? And he's slowly drawn to it.

It smelled... nice and so _Gray-ish_.

NO. It smelled _dangerous_.

Crap. _Must_ get out of there. _NOW_.

"T-thanks for the great tour, Gray... I better l-leave now." Natsu turned around to reach the door knob when he was suddenly pulled back and when he realized, he was already flat on his back.

On _Gray's_ bed.

With the owner on top of him.

Like a _wolf_ staring hungrily at a petrified baby _bunny_.

"Do you really think... you can just walk away after I invited you into my room?" Gray smirked dangerously.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: Hi, there people. How are you? I'm still alive and well, fortunately. And here's the new update for ya'all: Chapter 11! So sorry for the long delay, my laziness is killing me _*hides*_. Anywaaaaayyzzz... It's the time for Gray to come out of his coccoon and start doing SOMETHING. Thanks to Mirajane and her lovelyness. And also special thanks to my lovely reader _Nega Kris_ for the precious input in the last chapter! _*smooch!*_**

**_P.S:_ I've decided to end this story in maybe... no more than 3 chapters ahead? So that I can start new story(s) as well. Hehe... And I'll try to update chapter 12 faster.**

* * *

**/REPLIES/**

**Nega Kris:** Your review gives me the urge to 'push' the two (especially Gray) to actually do something. Thank you so much for that! I love every reviews of yours! Enjoy this newest chapter and keep reading, my dear! Love 'ya!

**cristallina:** Thank you so much! I actually was afraid because I've never written any story before and had zero experience about plot. Hahaha. I'm so glad you like it! And here's a hint: the confession is coming soon! Psstt... Don't tell anybody, 'kay?

**darkhuntressxir:** All hail Mirajane the superwoman! Seriously, I really like her with that cunning-under-the-lovely attitude. Here's chapter 11 for you! Thanks for always reviewing in every chapters! Kisses and hugs for you!

**Guest:** Ahahaha don't worry, because Mirajane is there to save the day! Thanks for the review, dear Guest!

**O. Fairy Blue .O:** Hope you enjoy those chapters! And yes, you didn't have to suffer because of my lovely cliffy, you cheater! Oops, peace, just joking. Hahaha. Here's the next chapter!

**Serial Letters:** You're very welcome! And I thank you so much for reading and reviewing, dear! Hehehe.

**Guest:** Yes please!

**Daygon Yuuki:** The easiest way really is to ask the person himself. But Gray had already made promise (to himself) to wait until Natsu tell him the truth himself. And he would likely keep that promise. Yes, Gray, get your guy! Thanks for reviewing btw!

**Capsnowy:** Hey there NaLu shipper pal! Nice to meet you! And yes, GraTsu is also my not-so-secret sheep- I mean ship! Hahaha. Here's your update!

**Guest:** Okay, okay, here's the update, dear guest. Thanks for the reminder and the review as well! Hehe.

**Shiona Acitiu:** Yep, yep. Update is here. Hehe...

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

**Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Confession

**This is a _BOYS-LOVE_ STORY and also contains BOY _CROSS-DRESSING _AS GIRL! So, _please_ for everyone who don't like this _kind_ of story, don't bother to read and review if it's only for _bashing_ me. Thank you very much for understanding, people! I love you all!**

* * *

**/ CHAPTER 12 – **_**Confession**_** /**

"Thank you for coming, Master. Have a nice weekend!" Mirajane said to a customer and then talked to herself. "I wonder how're my favorite boys doing?"

Don't worry, dear sweet Mirajane. They're doing just fine. _Great_, to be precise. Because your boss had finally made such _big-ass_ progress.

_Meanwhile, back to the main characters' place..._

Natsu was inside Gray's bedroom.

And his brain initiated the warning: _Alert, alert! Danger level 5._

Flat on Gray's bed.

_Alert! Alert! Danger level 20!_

With the raven on top of him. Like a wolf staring hungrily at a baby bunny.

_Alert! ALERT! DANGER level 100!_

"Do you really think... you can just walk away after I invited you into my room?" Gray smirked dangerously.

_ALERT! ALERT! __**HIGH ALERT!**__ SUPER DANGER LEVEL __**1000000**__!_

* * *

_**/ WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL CAFÉ /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: AU human world, no magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Gray x Natsu, (oneside)Sting x Natsu**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: !BOYS LOVE!, cross-dressing, cursing, OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

Natsu ran, and ran, and ran, until he was out of breath. But _aloha_, after the exhausting escape plan, he was still inside Gray's region; the huge front yard.

Again. _Fucking_ rich bastard.

"AARGH!" The pinkette screamed before continued running away passing through the front gate, far far away from Gray's house.

All he wanted to do was to get home as fast as he could and wrapped himself inside his comfy blanket. But to reach his house, the shortest way was walking through the downtown area.

Whatever. It's only a fifteen-minute-walk through it. Better than the forty-minute-walk through the embankment. And then another extra ten minutes until he reached his home sweet home. Just walk fast, watch out for the crowd, no need to glance left or right, keep walking straight forward and–

_'Hmm? Isn't that...'_ Natsu couldn't help stopping his pace because about twenty feet right in front of him, there was Sting, surrounded by a group of girls.

Their eyes accidentally met and somehow Sting's face was very glad?

"Natsu!" Sting shouted as he pushed his way passed the girls to approach the pinkette and whispered. "Please help me out. Just play along, 'kay?"

"Uh... Okay...?" Natsu agreed in confusion.

Turning around while putting his arm around Natsu's shoulder, Sting said to the girls who'd been following him. "Sorry, ladies. Today I'm with her."

With disappointed grunts, the girls left the two of them.

"Phew... Thanks a lot, Natsu. You saved me." Sting grinned. "I accidentally met them on my way back from hanging out with my friends. Those girls were so persistent. Lucky you're here."

"Sure, sure, no problem." Natsu didn't really care actually, pretending to go out with Sting. As long as the business was done and he could go home a.s.a.p.

The chance of meeting turned into a small chat between the two in which Natsu wasn't in the mood for. But Sting didn't do anything wrong, so it wouldn't do justice if Natsu rudely cut the conversation and fled. Eventually, it evolved into a dinner invitation from Sting.

Dear, Mavis, _NO_. Natsu really wanted to screamed. _WHY_. All he wanted to do was go home. It's not such an unreasonable wish, was it?

"Ah, just a moment." Suddenly Sting's cellphone rang and he picked it up.

Natsu really really _reeeeaaaally_ wanted to run away. But his big, kind heart didn't let him do so. Abra-kadabra-alakazam-kaboom-kumbaya-asdfghjkl-whatever miracle magic please oh _please_–

"Sorry, Natsu. Looks like our dinner has to be canceled." Sting sighed as he hung up. "My little brother, Rogue, frets unstoppable for me to pick him up right now. He's kind of getting into some trouble out there."

Rogue, Roger, Romeo, or Ro-ever that was, just remind Natsu to give a huge thanks if there's a chance of meeting.

And finally. Home sweet home.

The house was quiet since Wendy was having a school trip for five days since two days ago. The silent atmosphere made the memory, no, the _tragedy_ repeated in his head. And it's making him blush.

Stupid Gray and his stupid... _sexy_... seducing... everything...

Natsu shook his head to blow away the annoying-yet-tempting images inside his brain and went to take a quick shower before heading to bed, creating cocoon with his blanket.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mornin', Mira." Natsu greeted the café manager the next morning. He decided not to let the _tragedy_ defeat him. New day, new Natsu.

"Good morning, Nats–" Mirajane's gentle smile faded as soon as she saw a _thing_ when Natsu removed his muffler. "That's..."

"Hmm?" Was Natsu's only response as he folded his muffler neatly.

"That... that... that... _that_..." Mirajane was out of words.

"What? What? What is it?" Natsu frowned his eyebrows.

"Good morning, everybo– OH MY _GOSH_ CONGRATULATIONS BRAT!" Cana suddenly came into the café and smacked Natsu's back hard after she too saw the _thing_.

"_Cough! Cough!_ C-Cana?! Congratulations for _what_? What's wrong with you both?" Natsu coughed in the middle of his confusion.

It's probably better to show him directly, so Cana forcefully and eagerly pulled Natsu into the restroom in excitement, leaving the speechless Mirajane, and yanked the pinkette's head to give him a better view of the _'thing'_.

"Look. At. _That_." Cana said.

"What is t–" Natsu took a very good look at the mirror to see... "_**FUCK!**_"

And the memory of the previous day replayed inside his head.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Do you really think... you can just walk away after I invited you into my room?" Gray smirked dangerously._

_Natsu gulped._

_"Natsu__...__" Gray's eyes softened. "Natsu__...__"_

_"U-uh__...__?" Small trembling reaction was the pinkette's only reply._

_Say__...__ Could Gray please stop staring with that sexy predatory eyes of his? Because Natsu couldn't seem to breathe as his soul was pierced by that deep tempting gaze._

_The raven leaned his face closer. His nose tip trailed slowly from Natsu's jaw down to his neck like a ghost as the pinkette's shut his eyes tightly._

_"Natsu__...__"_

_"W-wait, Gray__...__"_

_"You smell__...__ nice__...__"_

_"I__...__ Y-you__...__ Wha-__**AH!**__"_

_Cold touch on Natsu's exposed waist (since when did it get exposed?!) and the __**BITE**__ on his neck (damn Gray was he a real wolf?!) made him snap his eyes open. Then he saw a pair of black orbs getting closer to his jade ones. And that sinful cold hand of the raven, slowly creeping up and up his waist, making the pinkette–_

_**THWACK!**_

–_smack his forehead to the raven's and–_

_**BAM!**_

–_kick the 'wolf' off of him._

_Lesson of the day: Never misjudge bunny's powerful legs. And their ability to flee._

_And so__...__ The little pink bunny escaped from the wolf's nest, leaving it out cold just like that. The end._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Back to the present time.

Yes. The _'thing'_. A big red spot on the left side of Natsu's neck. Correction, big red _bite mark_. In general: _HICKEY_. Painted by none other than his wolf-boss.

"Aaawwh~. Someone has _claimed_ our tiny wittle Natsu here~." Cana giggled.

"C-_claimed_?!" Natsu blushed furiously.

"What do you think that _hickey_ is for, huh? A big one, on a pretty obvious spot where eeeeeeeveryone can see." Cana teased as she poked Natsu's chest. "That you. _Belong_. To a certain _someone_."

With the last laugh, Cana left the petrified blushing pinkette. Natsu's very wish of wanting to start a new day was gone, disappeared, _poof_. Thank you very much, _boss_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Natsu! You don't wipe table with a _broom_!" Lucy shrieked and snatched the broom Natsu's holding.

Some customers giggled at Natsu's antic. But the pinkette himself didn't seem to realize what he had been doing. His mind was flying and floating all day, leaving his head blank.

Thank goodness the _suspect_ who painted the _hickey_ didn't show up that day. And thanks to his muffler as well, it's hidden, safe from everyone's sights. Except from Mirajane and Cana, who fortunately didn't tell a soul.

_CLING. CLING._

"Oh. Good evening, Master Sting, Master Loke, Master Hibiki, and Master Gray." Levy greeted.

Natsu instantly _hit_ the wall. Why oh _why_. Not more than an hour until closing time. Just _why_.

"Not again!" Lucy face-palmed.

"Natsu you okay?" Sting immediately approached the pinkette.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, great, good, awesome, thanks, sorry." Natsu blabbered.

"Sure? You don't look well. I mean, your face is all red." Then suddenly Sting placed his own forehead to the pinkette's. "Are you perhaps having a fever?"

With all the hysterical screams, and Sting's palms on his neck close to the hidden _hickey_, Natsu almost banged the tray he's holding on Sting's head out of embarrassment.

_Almost_. But he froze as he felt the chill running down his spine when his eyes locked with Gray's, who's been standing right behind Sting's shoulder. And it only made the pinkette's face even redder. So Natsu remained still with his eyes still locked with the raven's until his yellow haired boss pulled away.

"No fever. That's good." Sting was very satisfied. With the result of Natsu's perfect health, and the fact he didn't get hit by the pinkette for being so close to him. "By the way, thanks for yesterday. Sorry my little brother just had to interrupt, or we could continue until night."

Natsu nodded blankly. Only half paying attention on whatever Sting said. Because he's already frozen, bewitched by an 'ice mage'.

And the _hickey_ just had to twitch at that faithful time.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everyone walked their separate ways to go home that night.

A few minutes after parting and walked alone, Natsu murmured to himself. "... Stupid Gray and his stupid... gaze..."

Suddenly a fancy black car stopped beside him. The window seat was open and reveled the most-must-avoid-person.

"... Good evening, Gray." Natsu tried to remain calm.

"Get in."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'll drive you home. Get in. _Now_."

After thinking for a while, Natsu decided to comply and got into the fancy car. Maybe Gray wanted to talk about the tragedy. And apologize. Now that's what you called an unreasonable wish, dear Natsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu understood so well that the apologize would never ever happen, even after he left this world. But he also didn't expect the drive to be the _worst_ ten-minute-_fucking _-silent-moment he had ever had in his entire eighteen-year life.

Gray didn't say a word. Heck, he also refused to reply anything Natsu said to him. _Fine_. Let's play the silent game then.

"Thanks for the ride." Natsu said as he closed the car door. Finally he could escape the silent game. Although he had been ignored, the pinkette still thanked his boss for driving him home. It's only about manner, nothing else.

Gray followed by getting out of the car. And while Natsu was about to insert the key to the keyhole, the raven grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, pinning him on the front door. The only sound followed was the clanging sound of the keys falling.

And the soundless fall of Natsu's precious muffler.

Gray's eyes widened. His hand slowly moved up to touch the _hickey_.

_**SMACK!**_

"Ah! S-sorry!" The hit wasn't a hate sign or anything, but the pinkette's fear.

Yesterday was a terrible _sweet_ mistake. Natsu was too consumed by the 'need', by the _'want'_. He did want it _badly_. But for Gray to suddenly _claim_ him without knowing the truth about him yet, it's just... wrong. So before they both fall too deep, before the truth was revealed, it's probably the best for Natsu to put some safe measures between them.

"I came to prove myself wrong, but looks like I'm right." Gray got up and wiped some dust off his shirt. "So that's it? You let Sting _touch_ you but you hit me?"

Whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah, wait, wait, wait. Natsu frowned.

"You didn't have to _force_ yourself to come to my house yesterday. Should just go and have _fun_ with your _beloved_ Sting." Gray stressed a few words sarcastically. "Oh, right! You _already did_ and _would _have so much _fun_ with him if not for his stupid brother interrupting."

"Look, _Master_. I don't know what's gotten into you, but me and Sting have _nothing_ to do with anything except we accidentally met while I was on my way back from your house." Natsu growled.

"Oh? _OH_? Yes I _beliiiieve_ you, dear Natsu." Gray mocked. "Of course that _hickey_ proves that _nothing_ happened between you and your beloved Sting."

"... The _fuck_, Gray?"

"I shouldn't have trusted you. _Liar_." With that, Gray turned away and left. "And I shouldn't have _liked_ you."

_Ouch_. That hurt. It's stinging. Inside Natsu's chest. At the same time his heart had to process so many emotions.

Gray. Sting. Trust. Gray. Confussed. Hickey. Angry. Gray. Hurt. Liar. Gray... _Like_.

_Fuck_.

Natsu didn't know anymore, didn't care anymore. But his body knew that there's no time to waste. So it moved forward, forward, until he reached the raven's back and tackled him from behind.

"_Fuck_! Natsu?!" Gray cursed as he fell being tackled. He was so angry, so _disappointed_.

And somehow they started hitting each other.

**.**

**.**

**.**

How long had the fight lasted?

Ten minute? Thirty minutes? Almost an hour?

Their clothes were dirty as the result of rolling on the ground. Their body and face were covered with some scratches and bruises. And the exhaustion completed all of it. Unable to move, both boys panted as they stayed in their position, with Natsu sitting on top of Gray.

One long deep breath before finally Natsu started talking. "Since we've both calmed down and released some steam, now listen well, you drop dead _gorgeous_ yet _idiot_ Master."

Gray opened his mouth to retort but Natsu put his fingers on it and continued talking. "This... _thing_–" He pointed at the hickey with his other hand. "–as much as I'm very ashamed to tell, was _YOUR_ doing. Not Sting's, not anyone, but _YOURS_."

"... What?" Was only Gray's reply as Nastu pulled his fingers away from the raven's lips.

"You're really an idiot, you know. Either you're drunk, or possessed, or whatever yesterday, it's _YOU_ who did _this_. You _BIT_ me, genius." Natsu then rolled over his body to switch their position with the raven on top of him. "Does this remind you? No?"

Of course Gray remembered it so well without Natsu needed to do this. The night was dark with so little lights around. But Gray could still see the red tint on Natsu's cheeks. Clearly the pinkette was refraining himself.

"T-the _hickey_... I didn't know it's there until Mira and Cana saw it this morning." Natsu glanced to the side, refused to look at the raven in the eye. "Damn... I don't know why I bother explaining all these to you and–

"Did I bite that hard?" Gray just had to cut with a very stupid question.

And it made Natsu chuckled. "Haha... Yes, yes, you did, bastard."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes! Didn't you hear me scream? Well of course you didn't, seeing you stupidly clueless right now." Natsu was still chuckling. "And don't be mad. I knocked you out purely by reflex. To prevent the _'ship'_ sail way too far. You know what I mean. Haha."

Gray then helped Natsu getting up to sitting position. They didn't care if their clothes were dirty, or if they're sitting on the ground outside, or if someone saw them with all the bruises. All they cared was each other.

"Natsu, I..." Gray spoke.

"Sorry? Yeah, you better be. Haha... Kidding." Natsu grinned playfully."

"Well... That and..." Once again, Gray touched the hickey, but this time gentler. "... And like I said before... I _like_ you..."

"Gray..."

"I'm not apologizing for this... mark. For _claiming_ you. I do _want_ you, Natsu." And finally, the confession. "Will you be _mine_?"

Natsu's wide grin turned into a gentle smile. "Thank you for liking me. I'm really happy you do."

Gray smiled back. "Then, you–

"No."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. For being a lazy bastard who couldn't type 3000 words within a week and even a MONTH. That one, and also...**

**Like I've mentioned in the previous chapter, I thought of having the story ended in about 3 more chapters. I was so eager and FINISHED writing the ending. Can you believe that? THE STORY ENDS. But after I re-read again and again and again and again aaaaanndd... I was like, _"What the fuck did I just write...? This is unbelievably HORRIBLE."_ And so, because I was disgusted by my own writing and how the story stupidly ended just like that, I decided to RE-WRITE the whole ending. And it took longer than I expected, in which I don't even know it's gonna be better than my first plan, or same trashy as the first, or even (hopefully NOT) _worse_. _Yikes_...**

**Also, thank you so much my lecturers for giving me a MOUNTAIN PILE OF HOMEWORK AND EXAMS! _WooHoo! #canyoufeelthesarcasm_**

**Once again... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

* * *

**/REPLIES/**

**cristallina:** I try, with the comedy. But I'm not confident enough, though. So happy if you enjoy it! Hehe... Yes, I too would bleed to death if having period weekly. Hahaha.

**Nega Kris:** About the story ending, I messed up badly. Like, really terrible. I decided to rewrite it in hope to get a better result. Let's see what happen next. And have I mentioned that I love you so much? Because I really do!

**darkhuntressxir:** Yes for the cliffy! Sorry for being an asshole with all those cliffies and the super long update. _#hides_. Of course the level of their relationship is supposed to be growing. Hehe.

**Daygon Yuuki:** Hahaha I agree, Mirajane the angelic demon. Go, go Gray!

**Serial Letters:** Thank you so much! Here's your long awaited chapter 12! Hope you like it! Hehe.

**O. Fairy Blue .O:** I must say it's a wise decision to leave it for a few months, seeing that my laziness is as hard as a rock. _#sob_. I love you nonetheless. _#hug!_

**Kei-kei Yuki:** Thank you so much! I try not to make Natsu too uke and keep him in character, which is hard because there are times when I want to _*beep*_, and let Gray _*beep*_ him, and make Natsu _*beep*_. Oops? Hahaha. Keep the cheering on! Hehe.

**Guest:** I agree, Mirajane deserves some bonus for helping her boss in his love life. Hahaha.

**Shiona Acitiu:** Hahaha yes Gray's finally making a real move.

**ShipperGirl123:** Here you go, dear. Chapter 12. Please don't kill me for my laziness.

**Tee:** Thank you for coming and reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy chapter 12 here.

**Ryuu91:** I'm happy you enjoy it! Yes I'm sorry I'm in love with cliffy so you'll be seeing it for the next chapters as well. Because cliffy helps a lot as a reminder for me to continue from the last chapter. Hehehe.

**Mistory:** Sooooooorrryyyy... Here's the update.

**Tee:** Wow you even came to review twice. I really am a horrible writer... _#sobinthecorner_

**Nigggerz777:** Ah, now that you mention it. Actually Natsu is based on this one male friend of mine. He doesn't have a high pitch tone but his voice does sound like a tomboyish another female friend I have. Me and my friends often mistaken them as each other if we hear them talking without seeing their face. It's hard to explain. Or I'm just bad in explaining something. Or both. Hahaha. Anyway, thank you so much! Hehehe.

**Alaer:** Hi, hi, hi. Here's your update. I'm so sorry for making you wait for 2 months. No, 3 months until now... Damn... that long already? I'm such a lazy ass please don't kill me...

**DLKnightwalker:** Yes, yes, finally chapter 12!

**ChaosDragonKing****:** Thank you so much for liking it! Hehehe.

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

**Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Truth

**This is a _BOYS-LOVE_ STORY and also contains BOY _CROSS-DRESSING _AS GIRL! So, _please_ for everyone who don't like this _kind_ of story, don't bother to read and review if it's only for _bashing_ me. Thank you very much for understanding, people! I love you all!**

* * *

**/ CHAPTER 13 – **_**Truth**_** /**

"No."

Cold breeze completed Natsu's shocking answer.

"... Why?" Gray was very confused. Didn't Natsu like him too?

"Just... no..." Natsu averted his eyes.

"But _why_?"

"I... can't..."

"Natsu, do you _like_ me?"

"Gray... It's not about–

"DO _YOU_?"

"_**YES**_**!**"

* * *

_**/ WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL CAFÉ /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: AU human world, no magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Gray x Natsu, (oneside)Sting x Natsu**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: !BOYS LOVE!, cross-dressing, cursing, OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

"YES I _DO_!" Natsu finally admitted in frustration.

"Then why _can't_ we be together?" Gray asked once again, starting to get irritated himself.

"Because... we just... _can't_..." The pinkette then walked away. "Go home, Gray... It's already late and I'm... tired. Good night." He got inside his house and immediately closed the door, leaving the frozen raven outside.

Natsu leaned back to the door. He could hear the sound of Gray cursing and kicking the trash can. The next thing was the harsh slam of his car door followed by the roaring sound of the engine. And then nothing. Gray's gone.

The pinkette exhaled the breath he'd been holding. He closed his eyes. His lips slowly turned to a little smile, then to a smirk, then a laugh, and then there's–

"WHOHOOOOOOOOO!"

–... this scream of... _joy_?

"Gray _LIKES_ meeeeeee!"

Natsu started running around his tiny house, leaping through the couch and jumping all around. Let's just pray nothing's broken. Call him crazy, mad, lunatic, he didn't care. All he cared was one thing: Gray _liked_ him.

But suddenly he stopped the madness. Once again he started circling the house slower, but this time while clutching his head in desperation. His eyes widened as the realization slapped him hard in the face.

Natsu _REJECTED_ Gray.

"... What have I _DONE_?!"

Talk about female mood swing.

Could Wendy please come home a.s.a.p.? Because her brother seemed to be losing his sanity bit by bit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Go home, Natsu."

"But Mira, I can still wo–

"Good morn– Holy sweet lord _Mavis_!" Cana was very shocked when she came to the café the next morning and saw Natsu in his _awful_ current state. "One day you came with _hickey_, and the next day you came with all those _bruises_? What a mess turn over!"

"It's nothing! Just a little incident, that's all." Natsu said.

"Nothing? _Little_?! Whatever, you don't expect to work now like _that_, do you? Go home, brat!" Cana pinched the bridge of her nose.

"But–

"Stop right there, _Mister_." Demon Mirajane appeared. "Go home. Get some rest. Take a few days off. And I _mean_ it." Cana and Natsu gulped before the demon-manager continued. "At least until the bruises disappear. I'll tell the others you're having a fever."

After thinking for a while, Natsu finally gave up and left while pouting.

Cana then huffed. "Really... Don't you think it's getting more and mor–

_CLING. CLING._

"Sorry but we're not open ye– Dear Mavis in heaven _what_ is _WRONG_ with both of you?!" Cana yelled in frustration. "First Natsu, and now you too Gray with all those _bruises_?"

Ignoring Cana's rant, Gray asked straightly to Mirajane. "Where. Is. _He_."

"Home. We can't let him scare the customers with the blue-purple painting all over his body, can we?" Mirajane folded her arms in front of her breasts. "_What. _Happened."

"... _Shit_ happened." Gray _tch_-ed a little.

"I give up." Cana suddenly raised both her arms in the air. "I can't stand any of this stupidity anymore. Just leave me out of it from now on and do anything you want. Honestly, you two really are beyond helping."

Mirajane could only silently watch the cook went inside the kitchen without stopping her. Then the manager turned to raven and sighed. "I hate to admit but Cana's right, Gray. From this point on, it's all up to the both of you, isn't it?"

Gray contemplated for a while. And then he nodded before leaving the café without saying anything.

After seeing her boss off, Mirajane went into the kitchen. "Are you sure about this, Cana?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? They can't rely on us forever, right?" Cana said while peeling and cutting some potatoes. "I did say they're beyond helping, but what I mean was, the only one who can help them is themselves. Not us, not anyone. Just them. Besides," _CHOP!_ "if they truly like each other, they'll manage. Somehow."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Natsu? Why're you home?" Wendy was confused when she saw her brother. That afternoon she came back from the school trip. But Natsu was supposed to be still at work at that time. So why–

"Wendy..." Natsu slowly turned to face his sister.

"Omigosh, Natsu! Why are you bruising–

Suddenly the pinkette jumped and hugged her as he started rambling. "It's happening it's happening it's happening _IT'S HAPPENING_!"

"W-_what_ is happening? And the bruises? What happened?"

"Bruises! These– Ah! Later! More importantly! It's– wait what's that again _ARGH_! Oh! That– ugh how– Him! The _confession_! The _I-like-you_! _GRAY_!"

"_WHAT_?! Okay, okay, let's calm down, sit down, and talk about it. Sloooowly, okay?"

The siblings sat down on the couch and Natsu started telling his sister about the whole story. Starting from coming over to Gray's house, the _incident_, the _hickey_, the Sting-jealousy, the fight, the _bruises_, and finally the _confession_. How incredible all those things happened in just a couple of days. _Wow_.

"Okay so, first thing's first. I should punish Mister G for giving my pretty handsome brother all these ugly bruises. An eye for an eye." Wendy smiled evilly.

"What?! No no no no _NO_! You can't do that!" Natsu was panic.

"Relax. I'm just joking." Wendy giggled. "Back to the topic. So in the end, you _rejected_ him, didn't you?"

"T-technically yes. Because he likes me as a _girl_, Wen. Actually I almost, _almost_, tell him the truth but... I was _scared_. Scared of him hating me as a _guy_. So I thought rejecting him was a better choice, seeing there are plenty of nice _girls_ who would die to be with him." Natsu smiled. "Besides, it's enough for me to be able to just see him from afar."

"Oh Natsu..." Wendy put her palms on top of her brother's. "Dear poor brother of mine... You're _lying_."

Natsu gulped. Bull's eye.

"You're a terrible liar and don't you _dare_ denying. How long do you think I've been living with you?" Wendy then huffed. "You are... the most selfless person I've ever known. But it's okay to be _selfish_ sometimes, in getting something, or in your case, _someone_, you really care about."

"B-but I–

"No buts. Let's be honest here. Or be _selfish_. What do you really _want_?"

"I..." Natsu looked into his sister's eyes. "I... want to... have you graduated until university, obviously. Want to... keep this small warm house. Want to... keep being friends with Mira, Cana, Lucy, and the others. Want to... stay and work at Fairy Tail, it has become my second home. Want to... be liked by Gray. Well, he already does. And..."

"And...?" Wendy smiled.

"And I... I _like_ Gray. Yes, I really _do_. So much 'til it hurts for being a lying coward all these times. And I want him to... _accept_ me as I truly am." Natsu said the last sentence proudly.

"Yaay! Way to go, Natsu! I'm so proud of you!" Wendy hugged the pinkette in happiness. "Now that you know what you _want_, aim for it all! And remember, even if the whole wide world against you, I'll always have your back. So don't you worry."

Yes. Thanks to his sweet little sister, it's all crystal clear. Natsu's head and heart felt so light after releasing those _'selfish'_ wishes. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Wendy's shoulder while saying _'thank you'_s repeatedly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

After one week off because of the 'fever', Natsu finally came back to work at Fairy Tail as usual.

The conversation with Wendy in the past few days really brightened his days and raised his confidence. He determined to tell Gray the truth and apologized, as well as confessed his true feeling for the raven. The only thing he had to do now was waiting for the raven to come, asked him for a private meeting for the two, and _done_.

"Gray didn't come to your house? Not even once?" Mirajane asked.

"No? Why would he anyway?" The pinkette tilted his head in confusion.

Of course Mirajane (and Cana) would think Gray came straight to Natsu's place on that faithful bruised-morning. But the fact that he didn't come and didn't show up at the café for the whole week when Natsu's off was weird enough. Since both girls had promised not to meddle with the 'stupidity' anymore, they just left it like that.

And a week passed with no Gray around.

Natsu was confused, and he's starting to worry. Because Sting, Loke, and Hibiki were still coming regularly to the café while the raven not.

"Gray? He said he's pretty busy nowadays so he may not be able to hang out with us for a while." Loke said.

"I see... Thanks, Loke." Natsu smiled half-heartedly.

The pinkette understood it so well that Gray was a very busy person. That's why he would patiently wait. It's fine, Natsu's good at waiting. Or so he thought.

Another two weeks and still no sign of Gray.

Natsu had had enough.

If Gray didn't want to see the pinkette, so be it. Natsu just had to be the one to go and pay him a _nice_ visit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finally.

Sunday afternoon. About a month after their encounter.

Natsu was now standing in front of Gray's door.

_**.**_

_A little bit of Flashback._

"_Good luck on making up with your boyfriend, Miss!" A female employee around Natsu's age waved eagerly while escorting the pinkette out of the chocolate store._

_Natsu laughed dryly at his own idiocy while looking at the item he just bought. "What the heck am I doing..."_

_First, he's a guy, but lately he got used to being called 'Miss', 'Ma'am', 'Lady', whatever._

_Second, why did he think because he would pay a NICE visit, he should at least bring something, anything, as souvenir?_

_Third, he knew Gray didn't like sweets so why the fuck there's a package of dark chocolate on his hands. Sure it's dark chocolate, but still..._

_Fourth, Gray's NOT his BOYFRIEND!_

**.**

"Haha... I'm so _fucked_ up." Natsu sighed as the flashback ended.

Even worse, he's already standing for a while in front of the door but was having an epic battle with the doorbell. And it's 7 – 0 for the doorbell wins. Natsu couldn't feel anymore pathetic than that.

"Come on me... Push it, push it, push it... Argh! I can't!" Natsu ruffled his pink lock in frustration. Once again, it's the doorbell's win. 8 – 0.

"Good afternoon, Natsu."

"WAH! W-wha– Why? H-how did you– H-hello, Gray. Haha..." The pinkette was having a shock therapy because suddenly the door opened and revealed the owner of the house.

Gray pointed at the CCTV camera above the door. "I've been watching for about half an hour since my doorbell seemed to be abusing you mentally. So I decided to save you from misery."

"I was just about to really press it by the time you suddenly opened the door!" Natsu yelled out of embarrassment.

"I doubt that." Gray shrugged. "What brings you here?"

"... Right. We need to... _talk_."

"Then talk."

Natsu was a bit speechless. "... Here?"

"_Yes_."

"..."

"Look Natsu, if you just want to have a staring contest, I have to ask you to leave because as you know it, I'm _busy_."

"You're not busy. You're just _avoiding_ me." Suddenly Natsu blurted out.

"So what if I _am_ avoiding you? You know that and you still dare coming here? Are you _mocking_ me?" Gray was starting to lose his composure.

"Nothing. Yes. And _no_." Natsu answered all the rhetorical questions. "I'm here to clear things up. Between us."

"_Us_? There's no _us_, Natsu. Let me remind that you _rejected_ me."

This was getting nowhere. And Natsu's honestly tired. Tired of Gray's childishness. But what could he say? If the pinkette were to put in Gray's shoes, there's no guarantee he wouldn't act like this. Because it seemed his crush _toying_ with his heart. Whatever, he had promised Wendy and himself that he would settle all of this mess once he met the raven. So just get on and be done with it.

"I'm really _sorry_ about that, okay? But there's a reason why–

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses anymore, Natsu."

"Just listen to what I have to sa–

"No. And I'm done here. Go awa–

"_LISTEN YOU __**IDIOT**_!"

Natsu finally snapped and it successfully made Gray shocked enough to shut his foul mouth. _Fuck_ with the 'nice' visit.

"I'm a _**GUY**_!" The pinkette yelled so loud. "I'm a _GUY_ and that's why we can't be together!"

"Nats–

"NO! I'm not finished yet!" Natsu cut the raven's saying. "Do you know how much it hurts for _lying_? Especially lying to the one you _like_? And it hurts so _fucking_ much every time I imagine about you _hating_ me! _Despising_ me! I was scared to death!"

"Hey–

"Now you know the truth! About me being a _GUY_ and _LIKING_ you!"

"Wait! Nats–

_**FHWACK!**_

Natsu threw the dark chocolate straight onto Gray's face. "I'm _not_ a girl, yet I brought you something like that... in hope for reconciling... How foolish of me. _Tch_..." The pinkette gritted his teeth. "Good _bye_, Gray."

Gray couldn't stop Natsu who suddenly ran away very fast. And it's not like the raven could react because his brain was fully loaded with what had just happened. Everything was so fast it happened in a blink and the pinkette had already gone.

"Natsu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next morning, Natsu came to Fairy Tail with his red and swollen eyes. He only said two words in which shocked both Mirajane and Cana, aside from his messy face.

"... I quit..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: Rewriting the ending of a story you've been planned for long ago was incredibly _torturing_. All I can say is, I'm still struggling to write the most _'fit'_ ending for this story and I still can't find the right... right... _RIGHT_... thing...? But it seems, with the story continuing, I feel like I can... _feel_ the invisible ending. I just can't grasp it yet. _*sob*_**

* * *

**/REPLIES/**

**Alaer:** I can only apologize for the late update. Because even I, myself, am confused with how this story will go. Haha...

**ChaosDragonKing:** Thank you so much! I love you!

**Tee:** Well, I don't think it could happen because Gray had promised himself to wait until Natsu tells it himself. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Daygon Yuuki:** It did sting so much. Mwahaha.

**darkhuntressxir:** Yep, yep, Natsu did say no. For reasons.

**Guest:** Sorry, but here's the new chapter and another cliffy?

**VioletLotus:** I deserve to be punished for the super-late update... _*smacked*_

**Serial Letters:** It's okay, I deserve to be blamed. Haha... Thanks for reading and reviewing btw!

**Mintleaf64:** Thank you! Here's chapter 13 for you!

**80TakeshITsunA27:** Eh... Here's the update. Please don't kill me!

**Guest:** Here's your super-late christmas present, chapter 13! Hahaha.

**Shiona Acitiu:** Thank you! Chapter 13 is here! Finally...

**Guest:** Yikes! Here's your new chapter!

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

**Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Happy

**This is a _BOYS-LOVE_ STORY and also contains BOY _CROSS-DRESSING _AS GIRL! So, _please_ for everyone who don't like this _kind_ of story, don't bother to read and review if it's only for _bashing_ me. Thank you very much for understanding, people! I love you all!**

* * *

**/ CHAPTER 14 – **_**Happy**_** /**

"I quit."

The peaceful bright morning suddenly turned into a thunder storm inside Fairy Tail café.

"Excuse me _what_?!" Cana gaped widely.

"N-Natsu? What are you talking about?" Mirajane blinked a few times, didn't believe what she just heard.

"I _quit_. From Fairy Tail."

Dear, Mavis. Now what?

* * *

_**/ WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL CAFÉ /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: AU human world, no magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: Gray x Natsu, (oneside)Sting x Natsu**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: !BOYS LOVE!, cross-dressing, cursing, OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

"Here's my resignation letter." Natsu put the envelope on the counter.

Without having to ask anything, Mirajane and Cana already knew what happened by seeing Natsu's poor state. Those red and puffy eyes. The girls were 99.99% sure it had something to do with Gray.

"Can't we talk this over?" Mirajane asked, only to be answered by Natsu shaking his head.

"Whatever problem you have, I don't care. But to give up and run away just like that? This is so unlike you, brat!" Cana irritably scolded.

"That's right. I'm _not_ me anymore, okay? And I'll never be me again if I keep working here. So I _quit_." Natsu said.

"Who said you could quit?"

The three quarreled people were surprised by the familiar voice. They turned to see their raven haired boss was standing at the entrance door.

"Who said you could quit, Natsu?" Gray asked once again as he approached the pinkette.

"... I did." Natsu didn't budge at all from his spot until his boss finally stood a little bit too close in front of him. "I don't wanna be an eyesore to you so I'm helping you to get rid of _me_. Don't worry, I won't ever show up in front of you an–

Suddenly Natsu's head was pulled forward and his lips almost touched the raven's–

_**THWACK!**_

–if not because of his super quick punch reflex.

"The _fuck_ did you just try to do?!" Natsu covered his lips with the back of his palm and his face was red, either because of anger or embarrassment or both.

"Kiss you. Because you wouldn't shut up." Gray calmly said as he stood up while rubbing his cheek.

"A-are you out of your mind?! Yesterday I told you and yet you tried to _kiss_ me now?! I'm a _GUY_, dammit!" Natsu yelled in anger.

Mirajane and Cana's mouth agape. So Natsu had finally told Gray? Then how did it become like this?

"That's what I wanted to tell you. I knew about that." Gray said. "In fact, I've _known_ you're a guy since long time ago."

"Yes! You knew and you still try to k– Wait... What?" Natsu frowned.

The raven didn't answer right away. And while the pinkette was in the middle of perfectly mixed emotions and confusion, Gray grabbed his wrist. He then said to the two speechless women as he pulled the half-conscious pinkette out of the café.

"I'm borrowing _him_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Natsu."

"..."

"Natsu."

"..."

"NATSU!"

"WAHH!"

The boys were sitting face to face in Gray's house, separated by dining table with a mug of hot chocolate in front of Natsu. The pinkette didn't even know how or when he got there because he's too shocked by the fact Gray knew _it_ all along.

Natsu stared at the mug and decided to take a small sip before he finally spoke. "... _Why_?"

"Why what?"

"I-if you already knew... Why did you still let me work at Fairy Tail? Why didn't you reveal it to everyone? Why..." Natsu paused. "... Why do you even _like_ me?"

Gray sighed. It's going to be a very long answer.

"Remember that stormy night? When I was forced to stay over at your house? In the morning I overheard you and Wendy talked about that. Honestly I almost yelled at you. But then hearing you said you're gonna tell me yourself, I decided to wait. Because everybody has their own reasons behind their secrets and I thought why bother interfere other people's business? Also, you're doing a very great job in Fairy Tail and everyone's happy with you, so there's really no need for me to fire you."

Then the raven continued. "As for liking you... I did have a great struggle with myself. I never thought I would fall for a _guy_, for _you_. But I finally realized. Despite the secret, you're not fake. You're always being_ you_, with that stupid grin of yours. You don't care what people say, or who they are, you just do whatever you think is right. But really, waiting for you to finally, _finally_, said it was pain in the ass, you know. No matter how I tried, you always brushed it off. Until I finally confessed, I thought you're gonna tell the truth. But what I got was rejection. _Ouch_, man."

Natsu was speechless. "... I... I see... So I, ah... ahaha... hahahahahahahaha!"

"What's so fun– H-hey! Why are you _crying_?"

"B-because _–sob–_ I thought _–sob sob–_... y-you _hate_ me! D-_disgusted_ by me! For being a liar, a _guy_, and have _–sob–_ feeling for you..." Natsu sniffed.

"But the fact that I don't hate you and even like you should make you happy instead of crying, isn't it?" Gray patted the pinkette's head gently.

"M'hmm..." Natsu nodded weakly.

"Good. Now wipe those tears and runny nose of yours. You're _ugly_ when you're crying like a baby." The raven joked a little to lighten the mood.

"Whose fault do you think it is?!"

When Natsu had finally calmed down, Gray asked him again. "Okay, so, no more secrets?"

Natsu shook his head.

"No more lies?"

Another head shaking.

"No more 'I-quit-from-Fairy-Tail'?"

Another head shaking.

"No more _not_ trusting me?"

Another intense head shaking.

"Great. Then can you be _mine_?"

Aaaaand... Another even more intense head _shaking_.

"WHAT?! WHY?" Gray was shocked. What's there to disagree anymore?

"Eh... Don't get me wrong. I _really_ do like you. But..." Natsu scratched the back of his head. "My gender has been troubling enough to keep. Can you imagine if, _IF_, we're in a relationship? Juvia and your rabid fans will _castrate_ me for sure regardless of my gender, and I'll be forced to resign from Fairy Tail. Which I can't have all that. You understand, right?"

Of course. Gray understood it so well. But his desire to have the pinkette he had been longing for was a no-bargain thingy. Especially when it's only a _single _small step away to make him _his_.

"Alright." Gray exhaled after he finally reached a conclusion. "Let's keep it secret as well. Your gender, and our _relationship_. Until we're ready to tell everyone. How's that? Be _mine_ now?"

Suddenly he was hug-tackled by Natsu and they're both sprawled on the floor. The action itself was more than enough to represent a huge _'YES!'_ answer from the pinkette.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_CLING. CLING._

"Welcome to Fai– Oh, welcome back, Natsu." Mirajane greeted.

"Mira..." Natsu hesitantly came back to the café after two hours disappearing. "Uh... I... I'm sorry. The thing is... I wasn't thinking straight when I said about quitting. Forgive me?"

"It's fine, I understand. So, are you and Gray good now?" Mirajane smiled.

"Yes. Perfectly good." Natsu smiled back.

"What are _you_ doing here, brat?" Cana suddenly appeared after she finished the last cooking order.

"Ah, Cana... Well... I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't give up so easily like that. But it's all fine now and I won't run away anymore, especially not from Fairy Tail." Natsu bowed his head low. "So... Can I please stay and work here?"

Seeing the hopeful and regretful pinkette, and the gentle approval smile of the manager, Cana exhaled as she took the resignation letter and tore it apart. "Go get change and wash your face, brat. You're two hours late. And you better clean these paper shreds before more customers come."

"Aye! Aye!" The pinkette saluted eagerly. He's very happy.

How could he _not_ be happy? Not only he managed to stay and work in Fairy Tail, his dream guy also accepted him for who he really was. Life just couldn't get any better than that.

Once again, hello Fairy Tail. Natsu's back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The days continued peacefully as usual. And Natsu couldn't deny that his mood was in a very great state.

"Good evening, Master! Welcome to Fairy Tail Café! Natsu's at your service!" The pinkette greeted happily.

"Looks like someone's in high spirit these days." Hibiki teased.

"What are you talking about, Master? I'm always like this." Natsu grinned even wider.

"But you do look brighter, especially your face. Somehow it's sparkling." Loke said. "Surely something good must've happened. A _boyfriend_, perhaps?"

"W-what _boyfriend?!"_ Sting shouted.

"Don't be silly, Master. I'm just as happy as I always am, okay? Let's head over to your table, shall we?" Natsu chuckled. He didn't deny the question nor say no, only avoided and changed the topic immediately.

After the four sat down, the pinkette gave them the menu when suddenly Sting grabbed his wrist. "It's a joke, right? The _boyfriend_ thing?"

"You know very well that your friends including you love to tease me so much, don't you?" Natsu said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Sting then held the pinkette's chin and pulled him closer. "I was afraid because you're so beautiful and so many guys want you. Then it means I still have the chance to make you _mine_, right?"

Okay. _Too_ close.

_**BANG!**_

When Sting's head came in rough contact with Natsu's tray, Gray was very relieved. His pink-haired boyfriend surely could take care of himself whenever and wherever. Because if he couldn't, the raven would probably have snapped at Sting for casually touching his boyfriend. The pain of secret relationship. _Sigh_.

"Guys... Natsu's humming." Lucy commented while seeing the pinkette bouncing happily towards the kitchen to input the order.

"And skipping." Levy nodded blankly.

"Well, at least she's happy and doing her work just fine. It's just funny seeing her like this." Lisanna giggled.

"Cana! New orders!" The pinkette called the cook while remaining oblivious about the girls comments.

"Coming." Cana approached him. She stared for a while and smiled. "So... _Finally_, huh?"

Knowing exactly what Cana meant, Natsu grinned. "Yep. _Finally_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Because the relationship was meant to be a secret, both boys had to put up with dating secretly as well. Which means, no public-date-show. So, the now-officially-couple were hanging out at Gray's house. It had become their routine for every Sunday since two months ago they started _dating_.

"This is so delicious! Where did you get it?" Natsu burped a little after finished drinking his strawberry milkshake.

"Mother bought it when she came back from US last week. By the way, you have some stain on your face." Gray pointed.

"Really? Where?" But Natsu rubbed the wrong spot.

"Here." Gray pulled Natsu's wrist and licked the pinkette's left cheek.

_**THWACK!**_

"_Ouch_! Hey!" Gray protested. "Why did you do that? I'm your _boyfriend_!"

"Even so, stop doing something _pervert_ surprisingly! I think somehow my body has built a special immunity towards pervyness, thanks to you and your friends." Natsu said lightly.

"Even _me_?"

"Especially _you_."

"My feeling's hurt."

"Don't pout, you're _not_ cute, Gray."

"Aye, aye. No one can beat your cuteness, dear _Miss_ Natsu."

"I'm _not_ a _girl_. Fuck you, Gray."

"_Gladly_."

"... _Fuck_. You."

After the lover's 'quarrel', they settled on the couch to watch some movies. Natsu, being very excited every time he watched new movie, since he rarely watched any, was so focused and absorbed by the TV he didn't care about anything else, including his boyfriend who actually wanted to do something... _something_... what lovers did.

"... Natsu..." Gray leaned closer to the pinkette.

"Sshh! It's the climax part!" Natsu shut the raven without parting his eyes from the screen.

Suddenly the pinkette was pushed down and laid on the couch with the raven on top of him.

"What are you doing, Gray! The killer almost–

"I'm asking for your permission _nicely_ this time, no surprise attack. Can I _kiss_ you?"

"W-what?!" Natsu blushed furiously as he pushed the raven away. "N-no! No way! You'll go crazy like a _wolf_-in-heat again!" _(__***A/N:**__ refer to chapter 12)_

"I won't! Promise! Just _one_ kiss!" Gray pleaded, clasping his palms in front of his face. "We've been dating for two months and we still haven't _kissed_. So, _please_?"

Natsu just couldn't refuse his boyfriend cute pleading. "... Fine. _One_ kiss!"

Gray _'yaay'_ed like a child finally getting the toy he always wanted. He cupped Natsu's cheek and started leaning closer slowly. The raven stopped when their faces were only two inches away to admire his boyfriend. Pink locks, bright jade eyes, red cheeks, and the _tempting_ soft lips. Unconsciously Gray gulped.

"... What are you looking at, _pervert_?" Natsu smirked in seducing tone. "Suddenly lost the nerve?"

Gray smirked back. "_Never_."

The _wolf_ leaned his face towards the _bunny_ to capture the tempting lips–

_**DING-DONG!**_

–but failed to do so and just fell hard on top of the bunny as the doorbell suddenly rang.

Dark aura emitted from Gray's body. "I _fucking_ swear if it's nothing important–

"Magnolia Pizza Delivery Service!" There's that voice from the intercom.

"My lovely PIZZA!" Natsu abruptly pushed the raven away from him to open the door in excitement.

Leaving the fallen raven laid down on the floor in silent and depression.

"Come on, Gray! Let's eat!" The pinkette happily opened the box to reveal the giant circle of pizza. It seemed like pizza would always be the absolute winner in Natsu's heart. With its pepperoni, tomato sauce, and especially the thick creamy cheese.

Well, but even the raven couldn't resist the pizza temptation himself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

In the end, Gray never tasted the lips of his sweet boyfriend. But that's okay. There were still a lot of chances coming up for sure.

And the peaceful days continued. Still with _no_ luck for the raven to kiss his pink haired boyfriend.

"_Ahem_. As we all know, Fairy Tail is going to celebrate its third birthday next week on Saturday night." Hibiki announced one night after the closing time. "We'll stand by in the morning to prepare everything since it's an open party for public."

Natsu was very excited. It's his first time celebrating Fairy Tail's birthday. And the best part of it was, _free_ food and drink all night long! _Whoophee!_

"Don't forget to wear _sexy_ party dress, okay?" Sting winked, in which the wink was specifically for his favorite pinkette.

'_S-s-sexy party dress?!'_ Natsu blushed furiously and accidentally blurted out. "B-but I don't have any!" Yeah, right. Why would he have any?

"_Dear_, Natsu." Lucy suddenly wrapped her arms around the shivered pinkette. "How about, you joining me and the girls shopping this Sunday? It's day off, right? And actually, it's not an offer but a _must_. You _must_ join us. So you can buy any kinds of _sexy _dress you want."

"B-but I don't–

"Leave the 'sexy' part. It's just girls-day-out, like hanging out together with your girl friends. And you can also search for the dress while at it." Levy smiled sweetly. "You rarely hang out with us, so... Okay? Natsu?"

Seeing Levy and the girls' puppy eyes, and Gray who only shrugged when it meant no Sundate for them, Natsu just couldn't say no.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Time sure flew fast. And it's already Sunday again.

"Natsu! Try this one!"

"This would good on you!"

"This, this, and this! Try those!"

"This one too! Juvia thinks it's perfect!"

"_Girls!_" Natsu groaned. "Didn't I tell you I only need _ONE_ piece of clothes? Besides, I don't have any money to buy all these."

'Girls-day-out'. More like 'disaster-day-out' for Natsu. So that's why his old man always looked super exhausted after accompanying his momma shopping back then. A tiiiiiiiiiiiiny liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitle biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt respect for Papa Gildarts then.

Sadly, Mirajane and Cana couldn't join them, so it's just him, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Lisanna. But the pinkette couldn't deny the fact that he did enjoy the lunch, the gossips, the strolling around together, and especially the cheerful laughs. But _this_, this _shopping_ thing was just... JUST... _ugh_...

"Oh, _shush_ you. Trying is _free_. Just try them all and pick one you like the most. _Aye_?" Lucy said.

"... Aye..." Natsu sighed. There's no way the girl would leave him out of it if he didn't do as they said so he chose to comply. He dragged himself inside the empty changing room and closed the curtain, put all the clothes chosen for him on the small table inside.

"... Never in a _million_ years I'm wearing _this_..." The pinkette took the most top dress from the pile and stared at it displeasingly.

Red bustier body-con super mini dress. It didn't even reach half his thigh. He immediately threw it back onto the pile and started searching for something more _'decent'_ to wear.

"Ah. I think this can do. And it's cheap enough." Short sleeved white swing dress was picked from the pile.

Natsu started stripping himself. He removed his muffler and hung it on the hanger on the wall, and then his jeans, lastly followed by taking off his shirt–

_**FHWUP!**_

"Natsu! I found another one you should try–

Lucy abruptly dropped the dress she'd been holding after she suddenly unfolded the curtain of the changing room. Because what she saw behind it was a flat sixpack _abs _and a bare _chest_ of a shocked, shirtle– _clothless_, very _MANLY_ Natsu.

In his favorite dragon-printed red boxer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: HUUURAAAAAYYY FOR DA SOMEHOW-SUPER-FAST-UPDAAAAAAATEE~! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!**

**First of all, I actually already had the rough idea of this chapter since I was writing chapter 13 and the blur plan for the next few chapters but couldn't find the _'connector'_ scene. Secondly, I THANK MY DEAR BEST FRIENDS SO MUCH! Because this chapter is based on my real life experience when I finally got a chance to hang out with my crazy lovely girls last week. When we were pointlessly trying some clothes, we would abruptly open the curtain (yes, curtain, not lockable-door) and screamed like maniacs to show one another's new clothes. Obviously we, girls, sometimes don't have the dignity or modesty, and will shamelessly bust into other girl's personal space, in which surprisingly none of us minds. But that's just me and my crazy girls, I don't think everyone's the same though. Regardless, thanks to them I got the idea and the _'connector'_! _YAAYY!_**

**Hopefully the next chapter can also be published SOON! Wish me luck!**

**_*EDIT: _There were some tiny wittle stupid mistakes I did and I just felt the urge to fix those. Anyhoooww... ENJOY!**

* * *

**/REPLIES/**

**Daygon Yuuki:** Sorry, but I updated fast! With another cliffy in the end? Thehe...

**Alaer:** Thank you very much! I'm so happy whenever I read your reviews! Because of the horribly crappy ending I first created and I didn't want to end up doing the same, I decided to lengthen the story a little bit and rewrite the whole ending scene. In which, it does take up so much time because even I myself didn't know how I want this story to end. Hahahaha! Btw, have I said I love you? Because I really DO! _*smooch!*_ And no, you didn't need to wait for months because the new chapter is HEEEEERE!

**darkhuntressxir:** Proudly I tell you that I'm the BIGGEST fan of happy ending so yes, it's gonna be a happy ending for sure BUT I still don't know how to end this story. Yet. Hahaha.

**MioRiChan:** Yes! Yes! Here's moar to you! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hehehe.

**VioletLotus:** Yeeeeeessss! XD

**InfinityZero1:** OMG I'm flattered! Although there are so many fanfics better than mine out there (mine is kinda crappy hahaha), but thank you! Honestly I write this just for fun and for you all to enjoy! So, please enjoy it! Thanks again! Love ya!

**cristallina:** Somehow I enjoy 'torturing' Natsu. But just a little. Hahaha.

**Ryuu91:** Sometimes I want to slap them myself. And slap me for writing this story. Hahahaha. What language is it btw? I don't understand but thank you anyway!

**ChaosDragonKing:** I'm sowwyyyy... But this time I update so fast! (don't I?) So can I haz a candy, pwease?

**HaileyElise02:** Hahaha, I would never abandon this story. Since the beginning I wrote it, I had determined to finish it no matter how long it takes (and it does take _so_ long). And I really appreciate your kindness and honesty. Thank you so much for reading this crappy story of mine! Hope you enjoy it 'til the end.

**Guest:** It is progressing but very _very _slow. Like a snail if I may say. Because my brain works like a snail. About the cliffy, sorry but I just love it so damn much I couldn't live without it. _Oops._ Anyway, you guessed it right, Natsu quits. Hahahaha! And thank you so much! I try so much to keep all of them in character but sometimes it's so hard because I want to... to... to... make them OOC (which I already did realize it or not). Enjoy the rest of the story and I love you!

**Zane Takeshi:** Yes, he can. But Gray won't let him of course. Mwahahaha!

**WAIT:** Uh... Because of cliffy?

**Guest:** You're very welcome. Don't worry, I have zero intention of leaving this story unfinished. I'll keep updating until the end but as you can see, it's very slow-progressed. Hahaha. And thank you very much for reading and reviewing!

**Mistory:** Guess what? The new chapter is arrived! Hehehe.

**Mio563:** You, dear, reviewed at the exact time when I was editing chapter 14 so your review can also be replied. And now it's ready to be published! Yipee! Thank you for loving this crappy of mine btw! Love you too! _*hug!*_

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who read, fave, follow, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

**Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.**


End file.
